


A Study in Blood

by RheaBalaur



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaBalaur/pseuds/RheaBalaur
Summary: England, 2019.The young forensic psychologist, Ihrin Munteanu, is called by a medical facility to interview one of a kind patient that will challenge everything she ever believed in.
Relationships: Dracula/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was just about to rise on Ravenscar, a small village on the coast of Yorkshire, and the thin fog of the early morning was setting itself on the coastline, the morning dew reverberating the soft glow of the first rays created a dim light on the countryside. 

****

****

The first light of the morning filtered through her window, landing on the newspaper articles and notes spreaded on her desk:

“ _Dailygraph, 8 August 1897. Whitby_

_One of the greatest and suddenest storms on record has just been experienced here, with results both strange and unique. The weather had been somewhat sultry, but not to any degree uncommon in the month of August. […]”_

_“Adevărul, 20 September 1897. Bucharest_

_Departing on the 6th of July in Varna, the Demeter has been declared lost at sea more than a month after the planned date of her arrival in English seatown Whitby._

_The russian cargo ship never reached her destination, according to the local authorities. […]”_

_“The Northern Echo, 12th of February 2019. Whitby_

_The Jonathan Harker Foundation has once again brilliantly dealt with the flu outbreak of this winter, offering free vaccination to the elders of Whitby, Scarborough, Ravenscar, Burniston and countless other cities through Yorkshire._

_Its directors, Zoe Van Helsing and Emily Bloxham hinted that this wouldn’t be the only successful event of this year and we cannot wait to see what miracle those scientists will once again accomplish._ ”

The ringtone of a mobile phone woke the young woman up with a start, and she jumped out of bed to take her phone on her desk, making some of the papers fall on the floor as she searched frantically. Finally she found the device and got the call as it was about to end.

“Hello?” She tried to clear her still sleepy voice and sat on her chair, forcing herself to stay awake. Did they finally find something? Was it truly going to happen?

“Ah Ihrin, sorry for waking you up so early” Started a female voice with a northern accent. “ but we would greatly appreciate that you come to the foundation, as soon as possible.” The young woman widened her eyes as she heard her director, and glanced around as she searched for decent clothes. She could hear the angst in Emily Bloxham’s voice, but right now the only thing she felt was adrenaline. “There is… a patient… we would like you to examine.” Bloxham’s voice whispered cautiously. She couldn’t allow herself to give Ihrin more explanations on the phone, they already experienced counter-intelligence before, and for far less sensitive matters.

“Of course doctor Bloxham.” Ihrin answered as she bent to pick up her papers, her slight foreign accent almost unnoticeable as she talked. “I will be there in an hour.” She hung up the phone, glancing at it for a few seconds, then at the notes in her hands.

“ _Saint Mary’s convent of Buda-Pest, in the year 1897._

_Let us consider the limitations of the vampire in general._

_[…] The vampire live on, and cannot die by mere passing of the time; he can flourish when that he has fatten on the blood of the living._

_Even more, he can grow younger; that his vital faculties grow strenuous, and seem as though they refresh themselves when his special pabulum is plenty. But he cannot flourish without this diet; he eats not as others._

_He has the strength of many in his hand, and can transform himself into a wolf or a bat._

_He can come in mist which he create and can see in the dark - no small power this._

_He cannot enter any abode unless invited in; though afterward he can come as he please._

_His powers cease, as does that of all evil things, at the coming of the day, and must rest in a bed of its own earth._

_I have asked my friend Arminius of Buda-Pest University to make his record; and, from all the means that are, he tell me of what he has been._

_He must, indeed, have been that Voievod Dracula who won his name against the Turks, over the great river on the very frontier of the Turkey-land._

_If it be so, then was he no common man; for in that time, and for centuries after, he was spoken of as the cleverest and the most cunning, as well as the bravest of the sons of the “land beyond the forest” - Transylvania. That mighty brain and iron resolution went with him to the grave, and are even now arrayed against humankind._

_According to Arminius, Dracula has learnt the Devil’s secrets in the Scholomance, amongst the mountains over lake Hermanstadt, where the Devil claims the tenth scholar as his due._

_In the records are such words as “stregoica” - witch, “ordog” and “pokol” - Satan and hell, and in one manuscript this very Dracula is spoken of as “wampyr”._

_7th of July,_

_A highly interesting case was brought to me a week ago: an English man named Jonathan Harker was found in the Delta of the Danube, in Romania, and I was untrusted to this delicate matter. […]_

_The poor soul has not yet realized he is no longer a living man and keeps pronouncing the name of a girl called ‘Mina’. I must send a letter to my dear friend in London in order to get in contact with miss Mina. […]_

_Mister Harker depicted the Count’s habits to us: He only saw him during nighttime, never saw him eat, and he firstly appeared to him as a very old man, before growing younger and stronger each night, whilst Mister Harker found himself decaying without logical explanation._ […]

Ihrin had annotated the copies of the notes with her own during her research. It had always been purely theoretical, just digging into notes and papers to find the links and the proves of his existence. But now their research had taken an abrupt turn and the young woman needed to make sure she was prepared to face it.

She quickly made her way to the bathroom, grabbing a black pair of trousers and a crimson red blouse as well as her black heels and took a cold shower as quickly as she could, already focusing on the procedure she would have to follow once at the Foundation.

As she fixed her appearance in the mirror, putting her hair up, she kept repeating the rules in her head, as some kind of mantra.

She got downstairs with her files held in her left arm, her bag hung on her right shoulder, and left the house faster than she ever did before. 

As she crossed the street to get to her car, she held her coat tighter to protect herself from the cold winter sea breeze. She opened the door of the vehicle and almost threw her bag on the left seat, installing herself and closing the door without even thinking about it.

Then she finally took the time to breathe, calming herself down. She needed to be in her right mind once there, and so she allowed herself a few minutes of calm. 

She gazed at the North Sea reflecting the orange shades of the sun and listened to the silence the early morning was offering.

Feeling better after a few minutes, she drew a deep breath and started to drive toward Whitby.

–

She parked near the Foundation as the sun was rising behind Carfax Abbey, and quickly put on her medical white coat and her badge before entering, greeting the employees with a warm and confident smile as she walked down the lobby, straight toward the elevator.

The moment she exited it, Johanna rose from her seat behind the desk and handed her a new file, sealed in a thick brown envelope.

“Good morning doctor Munteanu” the secretary greeted her. “We have been trying to contact everyone as soon as possible.” She walked with her through a few corridors, heading to the conference room.

“So what happened yesterday?” Ihrin asked as they walked by several doors, eyeing the secretary from time to time. “Did they find the Demeter?” She turned to look at her as they finally stopped in front of the room. “Have they found him?”

“Doctor Helsing will explain to you the rest once Doctor Bloxham will be done.” Johanna replied with a weak smile as she opened the door of the conference room for Ihrin, and the young woman quietly thanked her before slowly making her way toward one of the many empty seats.

She examined Doctor Bloxham as she explained to a group of donors, students and colleagues what happened during their mission at sea the previous day. She sat down, her eyes fixed on the bandage on the scientist’s hand, then the screen displaying footage of the event. What exactly happened to her? She knew the job was a little risky, but she couldn’t imagine what caused such injury. Well, actually she could, as another image appeared on screen, showing the pale face of a man with black hair, deep asleep in his box at the bottom of the sea.

Her heart skipped a beat as she watched the screen, half paying attention to Emily’s words.

“… quite how close Count Dracula’s ship got to the British mainland.” She could not take her eyes away from the screen, as if hypnotised by what she saw, until Bloxham’s hand appeared on screen, way too close to the vampire’s mouth.

“ _Oh please, tell me she didn’t…_ ” She muttered under her breath in her mother-tongue before wincing as the scientist got badly bitten, blood clouding the water around the divers.

Ihrin turned her head toward the left with a frown. How could Bloxham be so stupid as to put her thumb in the mouth of a vampire? She sighted quietly then noticed her friend and colleague Jack Seward, and her supervisor Zoe Van Helsing standing near the entrance. She rose discreetly from her seat and made her way toward them with a thin smile.

“So Doctor Bloxham brought him back to life, if I may say?” She whispered to them, crossing her arms as she looked at the scientist still talking in front of the screen.

“Unfortunately for us, yes. She did.” Zoe whispered back, annoyed. “Had he stayed in a coma, he wouldn’t have caused us so much trouble.” She eyed her students, then offered them a convincing smile. “Don’t worry, we will ensure your safety at any time.”

Ihrin offered her a calm nod before turning toward Jack.

“Are you ready for the big day then?” She asked as Zoe gathered her things.

Jack chuckled softly, his right hand rubbing his neck as he thought.

“Well I should be the one asking.” He smiled at her, his blue eyes gleaming with curiosity. “I’m only here to donate blood. _You_ are going to audition him.” He looked at her with a concerned expression. “How are you feeling about this?”

“I’m fine.” Ihrin reassured him with a confident smile. “I know the rules and I have read the legends.” She turned her head toward Zoe as she called her, then went back to Jack. “I see you around, okay?” She waved at him as she left the room with Zoe, and stopped smiling as soon as they reached the perimeter of the isolation room. 

“So, are you ready doctor Munteanu?” Zoe asked with a thin smile as they stopped to be controlled by the security guards.

“As ready as one can be when facing a creature that was still romanian folklore a month ago.” She answered as she allowed the guard to look at her badge, before turning toward her supervisor.

“I am truly sorry I did not get to warn you earlier” Zoe started with a sigh. “ but none of us really expected to actually find Count Dracula.” She continued, cutting Ihrin’s protestations short. “Your presence is highly needed here Ihrin, think of this as a way to combine both your historical and psychological knowledge.” 

Ihrin noted. After all, that was why they chose her instead of any other forensic psychologist: for her Historical knowledge. 

“Alright then” She took a deep breath as she readjusted her white coat. “Let me see my patient.”


	2. Chapter 2

Her hand on the handle of the isolation room, doctor Zoe Van Helsing turned her attention to her one last time, her features deadly serious, blue eyes peering into Ihrin’s ones.

“Please, keep in mind that this is a beast you are about to see.” She started in a warning tone. “However charming he might seem, he will open your throat in a second.” She eyed her student, wanting to make sure she knew what she was about to sign for. The young woman gave her a confident smile as her fingers brushed the golden necklace suspended around her neck, in the shape of a thin and elegant cross. Her grandmother’s gift.

“Don’t worry Doctor Helsing, I shall keep this in mind.” She paused, her glance falling on the iron door for a moment before meeting Zoe’s gaze again. “I am well aware of the nature of a vampire.” She concluded with a smile as she held her files against her chest.

As Zoe turned around to unlock the door, Ihrin took a deep breath, reminding herself of the rules she’d have to follow in order to conduct the audition: She would not allow him to instaur physical contact, talk about personal matters or offer him any piece of information to get inside her head. She also knew he was kept in a glass cell, and wondered whether they’d enter it or not. 

As the door opened, she followed Zoe inside, looking at the green and white brick walls, the concrete floor then the glass cell with black metal frame, located on a rotating platform where were drawn diagrams representing the different angles from which the sunlight could come in, as well as roman numbers.

This was the moment her eyes fell on the man trapped inside the cell. He was leaning against the door, both hands pressed against the glass to support him, and his head turned toward one of the heavily armed guards. From where she stood, Ihrin could not yet have a clear view of him, and yet her pulse started to quicken from the anticipation. This particular detail would work against her, that she knew and it motivated her decision to remain near the door, giving her time to regain control over her heartbeat. 

“Good morning count Dracula.” Zoe greeted him as she stepped closer, an empty tray in her hands. “How are you settling in?” She asked while dropping it on a desk, then headed to the control panel on the wall facing him. Ihrin stepped slightly closer to look at him, her head slightly bent on the left as she analysed his every movement. 

The vampire smiled and turned his back on Zoe to head toward a white porcelain toilet. 

“Well, I have a chemical toilet.“ He offered her an amused smirk, his eyes sparkling with curiosity and mischief, then turned toward the table and picked up a tablet. “And this?” The confusion in his gaze as he lifted the tablet for Zoe to see made Ihrin smile. His capacity of adaptation was spectacular, but seemed to have its limits.

“You have every book written during your coma and somewhere to sit.” Zoe stated wearily while preparing a silver plate and medical material, unmoved by his confusion. She wasn’t a psychologist after all, Ihrin would be the one handling that part of the study.

“Well I need more than books, Zoe” his bored reply came as he glanced down at the tiny electronic device in his right hand. 

Ihrin softly shook her head, quietly chuckling at Zoe’s behaviour, then stepped more frankly into the room, her eyes fixed on the vampire still glancing at the tablet.

“Well, it might be understandable, giving the fact that you were underwater for more than a century.” She started with a clear voice as she walked toward the cell. “Though you seem to have found your marks quite quickly. ” she stopped only a few feet away from him .“ This is interesting.” She concluded with a confident smile as he turned his attention toward her, one of his eyebrows lifted. “Good morning, _Înălțime_.”

He fully turned toward her as she spoke in romanian, offering her a slightly impressed smile and stepped closer to the glass wall, a hand in his pocket as his dark eyes met her deep brown ones. It had been centuries since someone last called him “Your Highness”, and he examined the young woman standing in front of him with curiosity. 

She wasn’t very tall, about 5ft51. She was still very young, probably around twenty-five years old, maybe a bit more. Her long curly brown hair, currently styled in a messy bun, and her almond shaped eyes indicated she came from somewhere else. Under her medical white blouse was a crimson red satin shirt with a neckline revealing her golden cross. That detail made his smirk faint for a second.

“ _Well, it appears you have me at disadvantage_ ” He finally spoke with a smile. “ _You seem to know me whilst the same thing cannot be said of me._ ” He watched her with a glow in his eyes, curious to see whether she would understand his mother tongue or not. To his delight, she offered him an amused smile, holding her files against her as she raised a brow.

“ _I guess you could say it’s the price of fame._ ” She replied in the same language, earning a small chuckle from him before being interrupted by Zoe.

“I would like to remind you, Ihrin, that this interview must be strictly conducted in english.” She reprimanded her calmly as she eyed the vampire whose gaze was still fixed on the young woman.

“Of course Doctor Helsing.” Ihrin turned toward her with an apologetic smile before looking back at Dracula. “ _I suppose it is a good thing that you haven’t learnt yet what professional confidentiality is._ ” She concluded, smiling, before joining Zoe next to the control panel. 

“I will need to enter the cell to take a few samples.” Zoe started as she turned a key in the wall mounted box. “I hope it will be alright for you to do the interview from the inside.” She smiled at Ihrin then took back the medical tray.

“Doctor Helsing…” Ihrin got interrupted as the ceiling started to open, allowing the sunlight to enter through several mirrors and reflected it in the right angle, making Dracula step back into the shadows. He stared at the cell rotating, then at the machinery with a wide smile.

“Yes, Doctor Munteanu?” Zoe turned toward Ihrin, a brow lifted, searching the key cell in the pocket of her white blouse with her right hand.

“Firstly, you could have warned him.” Ihrin started with a frown. “If you treat him as a mere beast, he will surely act like one.” Zoe smiled indulgently at this, and looked at her.

“You have seen doctor Bloxham’s hand, have you not Ihrin?” When her student kept quiet, she turned toward the door one more. “Alright, I’m coming in.” She warned the count as she unlocked the door. “Make any attempt to attack me and my colleague will fully open the roof and burn you into a crisp. Do you understand?” She eyed him as he stood in the only dark corner of the triangular cell, then turned toward Ihrin. “Come Ihrin, we have work to do here.”

That was against every rule she studied. Her place was on the other side of the glass. For God sake, usually she was forbidden to even touch the bloody thing, and now Zoe expected her to just walk in. She wouldn’t just be near the glass, she would be inside, with a five hundred year old vampire probably quite unhappy of being held there against his will. 

Of course, she kept her dilemma for herself and entered the cell without an ounce of fear showing on her lovely face. Her heartbeat was steady, her gaze was calm, nothing could betray her inner state. She carefully laid her files on the table, correcting their position with the tip of her fingers so they would be parallels to the side of the table, then lifted her head to look at the vampire still stuck in the corner. 

“Count Dracula, I’m Ihrin Munteanu.” She started as she took a few steps closer, locking eyes with him, her posture only showing confidence. “I would like to ask you several questions, if that is alright for you.” Her calm voice echoed in the cell as Zoe prepared the tools for the samples, before looking at them.

“We expect you to answer the doctor’s question with honesty.” She added as she glanced at the vampire who gave her a small grin before turning his attention back to the young woman in front of him, remaining out of his reach by the thin sunbeam drawn on the ground.

“Another doctor then. ” he eyed her with his charming smile. “ I am more than curious about your questions, _Domnișoara_ Munteanu, however…” He paused, looking at the desk bathking in the sunlight then back at her. “Being trapped in the corner like an animal isn’t really the best way to instaur trust.” He gazed into her eyes with a smile, one that grew wider as she held his gaze.

“Why do you think I would want to trust you, Count Dracula?” Ihrin pointed out as she crossed her hands behind her back with a thin smile, reflecting his posture.

“Oh you wouldn’t, Doctor.” He narrowed his eyes with a smile, examining her like a predator watching its prey. “This tedious necklace around your neck is all the evidence we need.” He stepped closer, smiling as she stood her ground, their faces only inches from each other now. “I was referring to myself.” He clarified with a smile as she lifted her face to look at him. “Why would I bother to answer your questions, if I cannot trust you?” He slightly parted his lips, waiting for her to answer with a grin.

“As you wish.” She softly started. “Turn down the chance to give us your own account of why you ended in a box, laying at the bottom of the sea for more than a century.” She offered him a malicious grin. “It would be a shame though, if the world was to remember you as a comatose vampire, Nosferatu drained from its strength, found and revived by scientists.” She eyed him with a smile. “Would you prefer that?”

He chuckled softly, eyeing her with amusement before leaning toward her.

“You think you know me, don’t you.” He searched her eyes for any trace of emotions.

“I would not be so presumptuous.” She held his gaze with her thin smile still plastered on her face, making him smile at her answer, before stepping back, allowing her to turn toward Zoe. “Doctor Helsing, would you be so kind as to ask your men to bring an extra chair, and close the ceiling?” 

“Ihrin, you cannot be serious.” Zoe protested, her brows knitting together as she eyed her student before glaring at the vampire.

“Doctor Helsing, I promise to behave.” 

His voice reached her even as she tried to push it away from her mind, and she consulted the guards before looking back at Ihrin. 

“He will not hurt me Zoe.” Ihrin assured her with a calm expression. “I have my crucifix.” She brushed the jewel with the tip of her right index. “And as you said, the guards will fully open the roof at the first attempt to attack us.” 

“I hope, count Dracula, you remember my guards can turn you to dust in a second.” Zoe finally declared as one of the men brought a chair in the cell, before closing the door, then the ceiling. She looked as darkness slowly covered the entire room, darkening Dracula’s features.

Ihrin took a few steps back and laid a hand against the back of her chair, before gesturing the red leather chair to the vampire.

“Please, take a seat.” She asked politely, waiting for him to sit to do the same, eyeing him calmly, analysing his every gestures and expressions. And he was doing the same.

“You like to be in control, doctor Munteanu.” It was a statement, not a question and Ihrin understood it perfectly. He sat down, looking amused and elegantly crossed his legs as she took a seat in front of him.

“Well, who doesn’t?” She countered with a smile, installing herself and opening her files, her pen ready to be used. “So Count Dracula, what happened on the Demeter that delayed your arrival of one hundred and twenty-three years?” She asked, looking up at him.

He rested his right arm on the table, eyeing her with a smile as his chin was supported by his other hand.

“ _Munteanu_.” He started, avoiding her question. He leaned toward her with a curious expression. “I presume your family comes from Romania.” He eyed her, gracefully raising his index as she was about to speak. “No, no, no. _Ihrin_. I wasn’t actually done.” He smiled at her before narrowing his eyes. “By your family name, I’d say you are from Wallachia. But your accent links you to Transylvania.” He leaned back on his chair, analysing her. 

“That is called being Romanian, Count Dracula.” She answered with a smile, writing something down her sheet. “And I don’t think you could use your coma as an excuse for forgetting it since the unification of the country happened while you were still very much awake.” She lifted her gaze to meet his own, a serious expression on her face. “Although Transylvania was annexed in 1918 so I’ll forgive you this time.” She smiled at him before looking down at her sheet. “Now back to my question, if you please.”

He looked at her with a wide grin, before directing his attention toward Zoe.

“Doctor Helsing, I must admit this colleague of yours is quite interesting.” He looked back at Ihrin who was watching him expectantly, her pen ready in her right hand. 

“I was afraid you’d say that.” Zoe sighed as she laid her tray on the table, eyeing their interaction carefully. If the vampire was to take a liking in Ihrin, that would maybe help them get information out of him more easily, but it could turn out deadly for the young forensic psychologist.

“You know Ihrin” Dracula started with a smirk, “All comes to those who wait.” He bent his head to the right as he examined her. “No need to be impatient.”

“Well, we are not all blessed with eternal life, Count.” She smiled. “As so, I believe my time is quite precious and I would be grateful if you were to humor me and answer my question.” She played with her files with a lovely smile as she finished talking and held his gaze for a long moment, before finally writing as he started his account.

She wrote down any information she found valuable, lifting her head toward him from time to time to study his expressions or to ask more precise questions. The vampire certainly was eloquent; when he spoke, the entire room seemed to fade around them, transporting them to another place, out of space and time. Clearly this was some kind of hypnosis. Not a mystical one though, one acquired with centuries of experience, with a lifetime of leadership and interactions with the most powerful rulers and brightest intellectuals. She studied him for a moment as he described the first murder, or the first meal as he refered to it, on the Demeter. He had drained a man, simply to interact in german. That made Zoe frown and her reaction seemed to amuse him.

“You killed a crew member just so you could show off in german?” She pointed out, quite taken aback. 

Dracula offered her a wide smile as he straightened himself on his chair, intertwining his fingers as he examined her.

“Your great aunt used the exact same words.” He continued , leaning forward. “And, as I told her before: his charming bavarian accent was the only interesting thing about him.” He laid back on his seat with a satisfied smile, before frowning as Ihrin wrote her analysis down in some sort of a code. He remained silent for a moment, his gaze fixed on her and his features now extremely serious.

Ihrin glanced at him as she stopped writing, a smile in the corner of her lips and she crossed her hands on the table, holding his gaze.

“Then what happened to the Grand Duchess? Did you drink her as well?” She noticed his gaze landing on her sheets and going back to her, making her brush the paper with the tip of her fingers. “Stenography.” She answered his silent question. “You were not expecting me to underestimate you as my colleagues did yesterday, did you?” Her head bent slightly on the side as she peered into his eyes, now unable to read him anymore. 

“No, no Doctor Munteanu.” His soft voice made her hairs rise on the back of her neck as he leaned closer to her. “I do not think this will do.” He smiled indulgently at her, considering her a moment. “I am being utterly honest with you Ihrin, and in return you conceal your notes from me.” He narrowed his eyes, gazing into hers as if he could pierce her very soul but she made a great job at concealing her emotions and thoughts. Her pulse remained steady, her breathing was calm, her pupil remained at a normal size, and her blood… His eyes went on the crucifix around her neck for a moment. What would her blood taste? What would it tell him about that woman?

“I understand your need to establish trust, Count Dracula.” Ihrin’s voice called him back to reality. “But I am afraid I am not allowed to share this information with you.” She leaned back on her chair, exhaling calmly as she considered something. “What I can tell you, on the other hand, is that I am not here to disecate you or run physiological analysis.” She held his gaze with a thin smile then looked down at her notes. “You could say these could be compared to you reading your victims.” She crossed her arms as he slowly made the sheets slide on his side of the table, allowing him to examine them a moment.

“You are analysing me, aren’t you, Doctor?” He chuckled as he pushed the files away from him and crossed his legs elegantly. “Do you really think you can match me with your silly psychoanalysis and their tedious forms?” He laughed softly before grabbing her wrist, his features deadly serious as she was about to take the files back, finally making her heart skip a beat. “It never ended well for those who tried to fool me, _Ihrin Munteanu_.” 

He grabbed her wrist at such a speed that her brain didn’t even have the time to acknowledge it. However she raised her free hand toward the guards, speaking calmly.

“Stand your ground, everything is fine.” She never took her eyes away from the vampire as she spoke, then lowered her hand. “I am not fooling you, Count.” She started calmly, insisting on every word. “I want to understand you.” They held each other’s gaze for a moment. “I want to see beyond the beast depicted in those files.” She took another file from her notes, her left hand still trapped in the iron grip of the vampire. She allowed him to analyse the papers, much more ancient than her forms, with an elegant writing Dracula could recognise anywhere.

“Of course” He whispered softly, eyeing Zoe then the notes. “Your great Aunt’s notes…” He turned his attention toward Ihrin once more. “Why do you want to know about me?”

“ _You know what curiosity did to the cat, don’t you?_ ” She answered softly with a smile, then eyed her wrist still under his hand.

“ _And what an intriguing mouse you turn out to be, Ihrin_.” He finally let go of her hand and rose from his seat, eyeing her with a smile. “Why don’t you fly back to your office, little one?” He watched her as she gathered her files. “I believe we are done here.” He concluded before turning his back on her.

“I don’t believe we are.” She countered calmly as Zoe stepped closer to pick up her tray. “I will leave your cell when I decide that I am done. You on the other hand, might want to go back into your corner.” She continued with a smile and let Zoe open the roof again. 

“Take out your coat and roll off your left sleeve.” Zoe demanded with a clear voice as she turned toward the vampire, the tray in her hands.

“Why?” Dracula simply asked with a little smirk, eyeing the scientist with curiosity. 

He didn’t seem upset about Zoe giving him orders. In fact, nothing seemed to upset him so far: nor being trapped in a cell, or being given small amounts of barely warm blood he didn’t get to choose, neither being cornered in a three feet large space to avoid sunlight. Ihrin listened to their exchange with attention, though she avoided to stare at them for too long: firstly that would be rude, and secondly if Dracula realised she was still analysing him, he’d probably change his attitude.

“Because I told you to, and I can break you with a sunbeam.” Zoe coldy answered, her eyes fixed on the vampire in front of her. 

His mouth twitched at her answer and he eyed Zoe for a brief moment before removing his coat, carefully folding it before placing it on the ground next to him, then took care of his sleeve.

“So, you’re a doctor this time, aren’t you?” He studied her, as if considering something. “I think I preferred the disappointed nun.” He confessed with a quizzical expression while rolling up his sleeve.

“I’m a scientist.” She retorted calmly, putting the tray on the table, close to her.

“Well, that amounts to the same thing.” He stated while rearranging his shirt, making Zoe look heavenward as she prepared the samples and Ihrin held a smile; he really was going to upset Zoe at this rate.

“I am not sister Agatha.” Zoe protested as she turned toward him once more. “I am Doctor Helsing and I am the woman in charge of this foundation.” Her statement seemed to amuse Dracula, who looked around with a smirk.

“In charge of it.” His eyes widened and he examined the room briefly before looking back at her when she scoffed as if offended.

“Oh, of course.” She chuckled, crossing her arms. “I suppose women’s rights is just something you slept through.” The sarcasm in her voice caused Ihrin to turn her head toward them, her brows drawn together.

Of course the vampire was surprised by this statement: he slept through an entire century, missing decades of industrial progress, two World Wars and countless innovations and changes. How could he be aware that Europe had signed a Convention on Human rights in 1950? Or the fight women were still wagging for gender equality?

“Please, try and explain.” His voice took her back. He was truly confused, and narrowed his eyes at the word. “What are… rights? Nobody has rights, Zoe. Man, woman or monster. No one, nowhere.” He explained, staring at her. “It’s just a lunatic fantasy.” He concluded with a smile.

“Oh civilization, as we like to call it.” She closed the debate as she turned to take something in her tray while Dracula looked around once more, unconvinced by Zoe’s answer. 

“Give me your left arm.” She asked, which made him turn toward her with a frown.

“Why?”

“Because you’re going to give blood.” She took an antiseptic-coated compress.

“Well, this is a first.” He answered with a grin, making Ihrin shake her head softly with a smile.

He allowed Zoe to clean a small spot on his arm while looking at Ihrin, still writing and completing files. 

“So, tell me: what is the Jonathan Harker Foundation?” He looked at Zoe first, then at Ihrin but neither of the women seemed to be willing to answer. He raised an eyebrow , staring at Zoe as she frowned while struggling with the seringue.

“I cannot seem to penetrate the skin.” She admitted under her breath before lifting her gaze toward his face.

“No?” Dracula mused with a smirk before extending his right hand. “Give it to me.” He got rid of the seringue, then asked her to hold the tube sample before slicing his wrist with the sharp nail of his right thumb, making Zoe’s eyes widen. Ihrin put her pen down as she also watched, slightly wincing but unable to take her eyes away from the scene.

“Are you going to study my blood as well, Ihrin?” He asked with a smile as he caught her staring at his blood dripping down the glass tube. 

“Of course not, I will leave the blood analysis to the specialists.” She offered him a smirk, holding his gaze for a moment before returning to her files.

He narrowed his eyes at her with a smile: was it a joke she just made? So casually? He chuckled softly before looking at Zoe, thinking.

“Johnny was a fine man.” He started with a sigh. “What is this place got to do with him?” He asked, looking around them. 

The question seemed to intrigue both Zoe and Ihrin, as the last one stopped writing to listen to them. 

“So you remember Harker then.” Zoe noted. “This foundation was set up by Mina Murray, his fiancée. Do you remember her?”

Dracula seemed to be deep in thoughts for a few seconds, before smiling slightly.

“Barely. Insipid little thing; flavorless one imagines.” He smiled before wincing when Zoe pointed out that he spared her, oscillating his head as if weighing the consequences of that choice. 

“When her father died she inherited his fortune and with the cooperation of Sister Agatha’s extended family, they set up this foundation in Jonathan’s name.”

“So you run the family firm?” He looked around again, then at Ihrin and Zoe, smiling. “I’ve always approved of inherited power. Democracy is the tyranny of the uninformed.” 

Ihrin snorted, and muttered under her breath. 

“ _Well, I wonder what you would have said about Nicolae Ceausescu…_ ” 

Dracula eyed her, amused by Ihrin’s reaction before continuing.

“Only in blood, do we find the truth, Zoe.” He looked at her as she put the sample of blood away once full, and healed himself by squeezing the skin of his wrist. 

“Our primary purpose is medical research,” Zoe finally answered as she put the sample on the tray “but with the stipulation that were you ever to be found, you would be trapped, studied, understood and humanely fed.” She explained as she rearranged her tools on the tray, then looked at him. “You are a unique specimen.” 

“No,” he spoke softly as he looked at her while putting his coat back on, almost imperiously. “I am a five-hundred year old warlord.” He continued, pacing. “and,” he stared at the guard, skeptical, “I know mercenaries when I see them.” He turned toward Zoe. “Who is funding this place?” 

Zoe looked at her feet, biting her lip while Dracula was eyeing her, expectantly.

“Because people who can afford mercenaries are very rarely interested in medicine.” he pointed out, holding Zoe’s gaze.

Ihrin gathered her files and rose carefully from her chair, clearing her throat before speaking.

“I have everything I need, doctor Helsing, I will leave now if it is alright for you.” She waited for Zoe’s approval before heading to the door, turning toward them as she was about to leave the cell. “One more thing.” She set her eyes on the vampire. “I might need a second audition later, if you don’t mind.” 

“I thought you said you had everything you needed.” He offered her a smirk, giving her a once-over.

“Well” She held her files against her with a charming smile. “You’re not someone who could be understood in a single talk.” Her answer took him by surprise and he laughed softly.

“No, I like to believe I am not.” He crossed his hands behind his back with a smile. “ _I’m looking forward to this interview, miss Munteanu._ ” He offered her a charming smile that made her raise a brow.

“ _I don’t doubt it for a second Count._ ” She answered in the same language. “Good day to you both.” She concluded as she left with a smile on her lips.

“You’re withholding information, I am giving you everything…” was the last thing she heard of their conversation before the door closed.

—

Heading toward her office, Ihrin made sure to avoid the crowded corridors where other employees would probably question her about their mysterious ‘guess’, and thus had to give up on the idea of a good cup of coffee; after all she was running on pure adrenaline at the moment, so she knew she wouldn’t fall off exhaustion until the late afternoon, at the very least.

She unlocked the door and entered her quiet workspace, closing the door behind her. Then she headed to her desk where she carefully placed her notes and took a seat with a sigh. 

Her office wasn’t very big or fully furnished: just a desk with drawers and a computer as well as a print and lamps. She did not had the time to decorate it yet, since she had been assigned to the post only a few weeks ago.

She took a minute to let everything that happened in the isolation room sink in, burying her face in her hands as she slowly counted up to ten, then lifted her face and picked up her dictaphone.

“Ihrin Munteanu, february 20th 2019.” She started as she went through her notes. “First reading of subject D-3176-19, hour 0812.” She rose from her seat, the device held in her left hand as she started to pace the room. “He presents no sign of obvious delirium and shows a great capacity of adaptation to his new environment. No aggressivity was detected during the first audition, but a high tendency to display power has been noted.” She closed her eyes, remembering every detail of the interview. 

“As expected, the subject has a high ego and sizes any opportunity to take control over his interlocutor. To do so, he may use his physical trays, such as his height - 6.4feet - and facial expressions or use mindgames. He seemed more amused by our behavior than angry, and displayed a very calm attitude during our interview which makes me think he is biding his time.” She stopped pacing and looked at the computer on her desk. 

“Note: I will have to make sure he has no access to the exterior world through the electronic device Doctor Bloxham provided him with.” She walked to her desk and took one of her notes in her hand, reading quickly. “He took the time to steal some more fitting clothes of this century, and may I add, with quite good taste since he broke into the Spanton men clothing store.” She put down the sheet on her desk. “He took a three piece dark blue suit and grey shirt, with black leather shoes. The choice of the clothing, and the hair styled with wax highlight his self confidence and high self esteem. The subject likes to be good looking and uses it as an advantage.” She smiled at this, before ending her analysis. 

“His satisfied smile expresses self-gratification, determination as well as malice, and the joy of observing other individuals, even judging them according to his personal criteria. One can conclude from this that he tends to feel, perhaps rightly due to his nature, superior to others.” She sat down on her chair and crossed her legs.

“To me he seems like a sophisticated and highly intelligent man, with a great self-esteem and confidence, showing a lack of empathy, guilt and remorse when exposed to his actions. His vocabulary and his rhetoric are typical of a great leader, and are even more dangerous that he knows how to enter one’s mind. I cannot yet conclude any psychiatric pathology and will therefore conduct another interview with him.” 

She put the dictaphone down, and carefully removed the SD card from it before labeling it and storing it in her drawer. She would transcribe it later, maybe even at home if she didn’t have the time to do it here. 

Looking at the digital clock on the wall, she decided to take her chance at the cafeteria for a well deserved breakfast and shove the dictaphone with a new SD card in the pocket of her white coat before leaving the office, locking the door, and made her way to the room located on the main floor. 

As she was about to order a tray, she received a message from Zoe requesting her final analysis for the afternoon. She frowned at this and sighed, asking to get an apple danish to take away and left quickly to go back to her office. 

Once inside, she rushed to her desk and gathered her files as fast as she could, earning herself a papercut on the index in the process.

“ _Naiba!_ ” She cursed as she wrapped it in paper tissue, holding her files under her left arm and exited the room, gently removing the blood from her finger until the bleeding stopped and made her way to the isolation room.

–

He was calmly sitting at the table, his legs elegantly crossed and had a satisfied smile on his face as he remembered the look on Zoe Van Helsing’s face when his lawyer arrived at the foundation. He glanced at the tablet in his hand and chuckled before turning his head on the left as he heard the door being unlocked, and his smile grew wider when he recognized the person entering.

“ _Your colleague left ten minutes ago, Doctor Munteanu._ ” He informed her with a smirk as she came closer.

“ _Well, it’s a good thing it is not Zoe I’m here to interview then._ ” She answered in romanian as well, installing herself at the small desk in front of the glass. “Is it alright if we start right now?” She looked at him calmly, placing her papers and dictaphone on the desk as she sat.

“ _Zoe isn’t here, Miss Munteanu. I see no need to continue this conversation in english._ ” He eyed her with a smile, still sitting in his chair, slightly turned toward the young woman.

“Ah, but I do, Count Dracula.” She smiled as she placed the SD card in her device. “It is still an interview conducted at the foundation, with or without Zoe’s presence.” She crossed her hands on the table and glanced at him with a smile.

“Are you the kind of person who follows blindly the rules, Ihrin?” His eyes twinkled with wickedness as he studied her, grining.

She gave him back the same expression, crossing her legs as she held his gaze.

“That’s a tricky question, coming from the man executing the ones who broke his rules.” Her lips slowly curled up into an amused smile as he chuckled at her answer, and eyed him for a moment.

“Ah.” He offered her a wide smile as he rose from his seat, taking a few steps closer to the glass. “So you have heard about me…” He examined her.

“Yes.” She concluded then showed him her device before putting it on the table. “I am going to record our conversation” she informed him as she was about to press the corresponding button. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

“May I see it?” He eyed the device with curiosity, and smiled as the young woman rose from her chair to open the document-pass next to the door, and let her slide it to his side, taking the dictaphone in his hand. “They were much bigger a century ago.” He muttered as he analysed it, before pressing ‘play’, making the woman smile.

“It’s a new card, Count. Nothing’s on it yet.” She bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

“I see…” He offered her a smile and put the object back in the drawer, pushing it toward her. “You will, of course, forgive me Ihrin.” He started as he watched her walk back to her desk. “But I am really curious about your work.”

She sat down and pressed the recording button, before looking back at him.

“Well, I suggest we start right away then.” She looked at something in her notes, then looked back at him. “We stopped as you were explaining you had met the Duchess Valeria back when she was eighteen years old.” She lifted a brow. “Why not have killed her then? Why did you kill her on the Demeter?”

He leaned on the table, his fingers joined at the ends and smiled.

“You are trying to analyse me again, aren’t you Ihrin?”

“Maybe I am, yes.” She offered him a smile, already writing down something.

“And what do you see, Doctor?” His voice was like velvet as he lifted his chin to have a better look at her, lifting a brow with a charming smile. “Hm?”

Ihrin chuckled, shaking her head slightly before exhaling.

“Fine.” She held his gaze with a smile, before pointing at his fingers still joined. “The way you connect your fingers shows an authoritarian personality, with great self-confidence; this tells me that you like to command others. And when you walk, you do so by moving only the hips, not the shoulders, which also shows great self-confidence.” She leaned back on her chair as she eyed him with a smile as he started to laugh softly.

“My, how much you must have watched me to get those details.” He grinned maliciously. “Tell me Doctor: did you like what you saw?” 

“Well, I suppose we have to thank mister Harker for this charming appearance.” She bent her head on the right, smiling. “I do not give flatteries easily, Count.”

“No.” He kept his expression as he passed in front of her. “But you have been courteous, and receptive to courtesy Ihrin, and you are the very first one since I came out of the waters.” He laughed before stopping in front of her, his hands crossed in his back. “My turn now, if you don’t mind.” He didn’t let the young woman answer and focussed on her. “ _Sighișoara._ ”

“That’s your birthplace.” She started, trying to sound detached as insecurity slowly reached her.

“That’s yours too.” He smiled, never taking his eyes away from her, admiring as her face got slightly paler. “You are… a single child.” He walked slowly, as a cat circled a mouse before killing it, turning toward her with a mocking smile. “And you are not even a doctor yet, you are still Doctor Helsing’s student.”

“I got my PhD in Psychology.” She corrected, glaring at him. “This is just the specialisation year. So you will call me Doctor Munteanu, Dracula.” She held his gaze, his chuckle infuriating her more than she admitted.

“Ah yes, the specialisation chosen after the murder of your parents…” 

“Stop.” She warned him coldly, rising from her chair. “Or I swear I fully open the roof and watch your childish grin turn to ashes.”

Dracula scoffed at this, slightly surprised she would actually dare to threaten him, and let a laugh escape his lips but continued. 

“You think that if you had stayed in Romania they wouldn’t have died, don’t you?”

She crossed the space between her desk and the glass with only two steps, defying him.

“At least they tried to offer me the best life possible, they never abandoned me to the enemies because they thought my elder brother had more importance.” She snapped back, satisfied as his grin disappeared.

“ _Careful, Munteanu Ihrin, you don’t want me on your bad side…_ ” He whispered coldly.

“ _No, **you** should be careful Dracula_.” She countered. “ _If you ever disrespect me again, I’ll show you what being on **my** bad side means_.” She held his gaze.

“Quite right…” He finally smiled down at her and turned away with a chuckle. Respect was as important to her as it was to him and he would not hold her answer against her, this time. 

He sat back in his seat, Ihrin mirroring him on the other side of the glass. “Please, continue, _Doctor_ Munteanu.” He smiled at her before eyeing her index. “But next time, I’d advise you to tend to your wound in a better way.” He looked at her. “You are lucky the bleeding has stopped before you entered this room.” He offered her a indulgent smile as she understood how he read her, then cleared his throat, linking his fingers together. “You could have been in danger…” He whispered with a sly smile.

“I know the glass isn’t keeping you in, Count.” She muttered softly so he would be the only one hearing her. “And I also know you have already noticed how many possible exits there are here and the number of mercenaries you would have to take down in order to escape.” She looked back at him. “So why haven’t you done it?” She raised an eyebrow. “Not because of the sun, you could settle a fog if you wanted. So why?” 

“My…” He laughed as he looked at her, impressed. “You do are clever, Ihrin.” He crossed his legs and remained silent for a moment, studying the young woman. “My lawyer is picking me up at eleven past eight this evening.” He finally confessed with a smile, waiting for her reaction.

“Your… Lawyer?” Ihrin looked taken aback for a few seconds, before he pointed at the tablet on the table in front of him. “Oh… Of course you are online.” She sighed before giving him a small grin. “Please, don’t tell me Doctor Bloxham didn’t change that stupid password…”

“Alright then” He answered with a malicious smirk. “I won’t tell you.” He eyed her as she laughed, fighting against the urge to join her. “I’m surprised to see you are not dyspeptic.”

“ I’m more mad at this crew that keeps underestimating you, actually.” She confessed before glancing at her sheets. “A few more questions and I’ll leave you be, what do you think?”

“I think I don’t mind your company at all, miss Munteanu.” He eyed her with a charming smile. “So please, ask the questions you need to ask.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to avoid answering those you don’t like.” She pointed out, making him laugh. “Fine. So about the Dutchess?”

He stretched his arms with a thin smile then let the tips of his fingers play with the tablet as he eyed her. 

“If I remember well, a English man wished to write the story of her life, paid by a certain Mister Balaur…” He stopped as Ihrin bursted out of laughter, and raised a brow with a smirk. “What’s so funny?”

“Really Count?” The young woman tried to catch her breath and gracefully put a hand on her mouth to stop laughing, her eyes twinkling. “ _Balaur ?_!” She looked at him with a wide amused smile. “Couldn’t you have chosen a more subtle alias, like _Basarab_ or _Aldea_ , if you wished to keep a link to your identity?”

“But Ihrin, that would have been too easy to track down.” He protested with a smile.

“Oh, because calling yourself ‘Dragon’ in our mother-tongue isn’t obvious enough?” She chuckled once again, shaking her head as she inhaled deeply.

“I thought it was clever…” He whispered with a smile, amused by her reaction. 

“Oh you are cleverer than that, Count.” She replied, clearing her throat with a smile before allowing him to continue his story. She wrote down some of her thoughts from time to time, but mainly listened to him and interacted with him naturally, questions coming freely from her mind. The interview lasted longer than she had planned, mainly because the vampire tried several times to change subjects or to turn the tables and be the one to question her, but that never worked. 

“Well, I suppose that will be enough.” She concluded in a modulated voice, offering him a smile as she rose from her chair, the Count mirroring her in a polite way, and gathered her belongings before stepping closer to the glass. “I trust you will be careful enough not to cause further devastation from now on.” She consulted him with a smile. “Remember that you are free to go until you give them a reason to lock you up again.” 

“These sound like good-byes, Doctor.” He eyed her with a lazy smile. 

“My shift ended an hour ago.” Ihrin informed him as she held her documents closer to her chest. “So yes, it is farewell, Count Dracula.” 

“You don’t look so concerned about my release.” He narrowed his eyes at her, raising a smile that echoed on Ihrin’s face.

“Should I?” She calmly questioned him, a brow slightly lifted and a smile at the corner of her lips.

“Enjoy your afternoon, Ihrin Munteanu.” He nodded to her with a discreet smirk, eyeing her as she walked to the door and left, before turning to his chair and sat down again with a bored sigh.

—

“Looks like you need this…” The young woman smiled as she recognized Jack’s voice and opened her eyes to look at him, shielding them from the bright sun with her left hand, before taking the coffee mug he was offering to her. 

“Thanks Jack.” She moved aside on the bench facing the North Sea, just next to the Foundation, and allowed him to sit next to her before taking a sip of her coffee. “God, I really needed this.” She whispered before turning toward him. “How are you?”

“Well, to be frank, I freaked out when Zoe told me he was going to be released.” He looked at her with concern. “Do you really think they will let him out, even with the profile you made?” He looked at her, worried in his blue eyes. 

“Yes, they will.” She answered as she looked at the horizon, thinking. “I heard his lawyer almost blackmailed Zoe to ensure his release…”

“I am worried about her. "Jack admitted softly. "It was her life work: finding Dracula, and now it is taken away from her.” He looked at his friend, then took a sip of his green tea, inhaling the powerful scent coming from it.

“I think she also kind of blames herself for it.” Ihrin stated absently, playing with her crucifix. “After all, he was brought back to life because of the program.” They remained silent for a moment, only hearing the distinct sound of the waves and seagulls from afar. 

“How is he, the Count?” She heard Jack ask but remained quiet as she thought of the events of that morning. “Ihrin… Are you alright?” 

She turned her head toward him with a calm expression. 

“Yes.” She offered him a smile, patting his shoulder before looking at the sea again. “He is…” She exhaled deeply, trying to put words on her thoughts. “…complicated. Complex.” She paused as she looked at her left wrist. “And extremely dangerous.”

“Good.” Jack started with a false enthusiasm. “Just what I needed to hear.” He eyed her with a weak smile, and allowed her to pass her right arm around his shoulders.

“We will be fine, Doctor Seward.” She tried to reassure him with a smile. “We will find a way to deal with this.” She looked at him until he nodded. “We always do.” She paused before offering him a malicious smile. “Now, I believe you were with Lucy last night?” She eyed him with a twinkle in her eyes. “Did you tell her how you felt about her?” 

Jack’s smile disappeared slowly, and so did Ihrin’s when she noticed. He sighed as he played with his mug before clearing his throat.

“She got engaged.” He looked absently at the sea, a bored expression on his face. “A Texan guy she met a few weeks ago… Quincey Morris I believe.” He noted the frown on Ihrin’s face and gave her a weak laugh. “I know… You told me she was a man eater.” He chuckled sadly at her innocent expression, then breathed deeply. “Still… I really thought she was different with me.”

“Ok, enough self-pitying Doctor Seward.” Ihrin declared as she rose from her seat. “I’m gonna pack my things and give the files to Zoe and then you and I are having dinner downtown.” She didn’t allow him to protest. “I’m the one with the car, so I get to decide whether or not I will drive you back to London.”

“Ihrin.” He smiled as he finally got to talk. “It’s very sweet of you, as always, but I’m doing the night shift.” He gave her a warm hug as she sighed. “But I thank you anyway.” He whispered softly. “You are a great friend.” 

She let him go, patting him on the shoulder with a small smile.

“So are you. And as soon as I’m back to the City, I’ll tell Westenra my way of thinking.” She promised, making him laugh before going back inside with him, parting at the elevator. “I’ll see you around.” She looked at him. “And don’t exhaust yourself at work!” She warned before the elevator doors closed in front of her.

She walked to Zoe’s office and knocked politely on the door before entering, her files under her arm with a thin smile and made her way toward one of the chairs facing her desk.

“Ah, Ihrin.” Zoe started, extending a hand to invite her to sit. “I hope those files will teach us some things.” She thanked her as she handed them over, then crossed her hands on the desk. “I suppose you have learnt about his release…” 

“Yes, he mentioned it to me.” She cleared her throat as she looked around, something bothering her. “Doctor Helsing, did you know the glass wasn’t keeping him in?” She eyed her, a serious expression on her face.

“Please Ihrin,” Zoe scoffed, “the glass walls are SR 5096 glass. Resistant to ram raids, rifles, explosions and fire up to 60 minutes.” She smiled down at the young woman. “How on Earth could he break it?” She looked down at Ihrin’s notes as she continued. “Besides, there are armed guards all around the cell and…”

“Oh yes, armed like the woman on the beach.” Ihrin interrupted her, leaning forward. “You keep underestimating that vampire, Doctor Helsing.” She held her gaze. “Bullets don’t hurt him, and if he can tear iron apart, surely he can damage the walls of his cell.” She paused. “The only reason he did not try to escape is that he wanted to outsmart us by using this bloody tablet. He waited patiently and let us think we were in control, but we are not.” She insisted on the last words, letting a heavy silence fall on the room.

“That is not of your concern anymore, Ihrin.” Zoe finally whispered, looking at her. “Him being freed only means one thing for you: your supervised practice here is over.” She raised a hand to prevent Ihrin from interrupting her. “Don’t worry.” She smiled at her “Your work here was excellent. You will be, and are already, a great forensic psychologist.” She looked through the notes and analysis for a moment. “You will make sure to leave the SD cards here as well of course.” She looked at her. “Nothing concerning the Count can leave this place.”

“Of course, Doctor Helsing.” She offered her a brittle smile, then rose from her chair. “If that is all, I think I will pack my things then.” She looked as Zoe stood up as well and extended a hand to shake hers. 

“Thank you for everything, Ihrin.” She smiled. “And if you need something, you can always ask me.” She walked her to the door, before pausing. “Take a well deserved break now. If you want you can always use the dorms. Jack is resting there at the moment. The poor man didn’t get a chance to sleep last night.” 

“That’s kind of you, but I’ll just go home and pack my things for London.” Ihrin gave her a smile. “Please doctor Helsing, take care of yourself.” She greeted her before heading toward her office, then handed her badge over to the secretary before leaving the building with her box, and entered her car before heading back to Ravenscar.

—-

“ WARNING: no unauthorized access beyond this point during hours of darkness.”

Zoe glanced at the digital clock next to the panel: 19:32. In 39 minutes, a deadly creature would be allowed to roam freely across England, and she couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

She entered the room, her hands in the pocket of her white coat as she studied the vampire sitting with his feet on the table, legs crossed and typing something on the tablet. The bloody tablet with which he was able to find a way to escape.

“I’m sending you an email…” He didn’t even have to look up. It was like he knew she would come. As if echoing her thoughts, he lifted his face toward her, grinning then resumed typing, a smug look on his face.

“Ihrin came to me.” Zoe started, crossing her arms as he lifted a brow. “She is persuaded you could have broken through those glass walls.” 

“And the doctor Munteanu is right, Zoe.” His bored reply surprised her. “Of course I can break those ridiculous walls of yours.” He finally looked at her and rose from his seat, setting the tablet on the desk, and shoved his hands in his pockets. “She might be young, Zoe, but the girl is clever.” He stepped closer to the glass and offered her a smirk as he analysed her. “How did you find her?” He narrowed his eyes at her. “Did you choose her because she was romanian? You thought she had knowledge about… _strigoïs_?” He chuckled. “I am relieved you didn’t cover my cell with garlic cloves.”

“If you were able to leave, why haven’t you done so?” Zoe eyed him seriously.

“Ah, but why would I have done such a thing, and waste my strength, when your colleague had given me this little wonder?” He asked as he took the tablet in his hand with a mocking expression. “Terribly clever little tool, don’t you think?” He smiled before turning back to the table. “Are you going to wait for my release here, Zoe?” He asked as he sat down, a satisfied smile on his lips.

“Of course not.” She replied coldly. “I have more pressing matters to deal with than sign your release papers.” How much she wished to be able to tear that sufficient smile of his face. 

“Then I would hate to delay you Zoe.” He watched from the corner of his eyes as she left the room and smiled as he resumed his email. They would see each other again, he had no doubt on this.

Eventually, his lawyer entered the room, followed by Emily Bloxham and her team of mercenaries. One of them opened the door while the others held their weapons directed toward him.

The fools, he could get rid of the entire squad before they even got the chance to fire.

He smiled as they led them to another room where his tracking bracelet was cut, and looked around him as Renfield signed some papers for the Doctor Bloxham, before his eyes fell on the smartphone resting on a pile of clothes just on his right. He quietly took the phone away and shoved it in his pocket before anyone could see him, then followed his lawyer through the corridors of the Foundation, finally stepping through the exit doors with a grin.

—

Ihrin dropped the last of her suitcase next to the door, and exhaled slowly as she put her hands on her hips, proud of herself. She had managed to pack everything that she’d need in her flat in London, in less than three hours. 

Feeling like she deserved a break, she made her way to the kitchen and prepared a small dinner, before sitting at the table with a sigh. She didn’t want to leave the house: it had belonged to her parents for years, and though they passed away four years ago, she sometimes could still picture her father coming back from work, his working clothes dirty with car oil but smiling at her as he was happy to find his family waiting for him at home. She missed them, terribly, but she promised herself to come back here after her graduation.

Taking her phone, she quickly addressed an email to her teacher in King’s college to inform her of her coming back to classes the day after tomorrow, the time for her to move back into the flat she rented with another english woman, and rest after the five hours she would have to drive.

Finally, she decided to send a text to Jack to inform his of her return to the capital, and to their University:

“It is official, I am going back to London tomorrow. Don’t exhaust yourself at work, ok? I’ll see you in King’s College.” 

The reply came a few seconds later, making her frown:

“ LOOKING FORWARD TO 🧛 “


	3. Chapter 3

She climbed the last steps of the stairs, finally reaching the third floor of the building and unlocked the door of her apartment. Stepping into the hall, she put her keys in her purse and removed her light pink trench coat and gloves before placing them on the coat-hanger. 

“Ella?” she called as she walked down the small and bright hallway until she reached the kitchen. “They were out of Teriyaki Salmon, so I took the other one.” She smiled at her roommate as she put the plate on the kitchen counter and put the Baker&Spice takeaway boxes on the table.

“Well, at least they had a nice alternative.” The blond woman answered with a smile, helping her friend to install everything before taking a seat with her. “So how was the morning lecture? Did you see Jack?” She asked as she started eating, eyeing her. “Did he explain the weird text he sent you three days ago?”

Ihrin sighed, playing with a piece of chicken in her plate. “No, he wasn’t there.” She looked at her friend. “Zoe probably held him back in Whitby to fix some issues.” She took a bite of her food. “I’ll phone her later, if he doesn’t answer today.” She eyed Ella with a weak smile. ‘By the way.. I won’t be able to attend your party today.”

Ella frowned at this, placing her fork on the table and cleaning her lips before turning toward her. 

“Seriously Ihrin…” She pouted. “We were supposed to meet and celebrate your return to London. Jack has been notified, Ellis and Kasper said they would come, as well as Sarah and…”

“Ella, I really cannot. I’m replacing a colleague this evening. They needed someone to give a lecture about Romania, for the exchange program.” She offered her an apologetic smile and took a sip from her glass of water. 

“When it’s not about your thesis, it’s about the Foundation, and when it’s not about the Foundation it’s about Romania.” She protested, disappointed. “Your work isn’t going to resurrect a warlord who died centuries ago.” She pointed out with her hands on her hips. “So take a day off, he’ll still be dead tomorrow.”

Ihrin bit the interior of her cheek to suppress a laugh and muttered under her breath.

“ _I wouldn’t be so sure of this_ …” 

“I’ll call the others, but you owe me one, Ihrin.” Ella concluded, eyeing her expectantly.

The young woman smiled at this, nodding to her friend as she finished her plate. 

“Promise, we’ll go to the fanciest club of London once I’ve worked enough on everything.” She laughed as Ella left with a dramatic sigh, and put the dishes on the sink before heading to her room.

She still had some boxes to unpack, but most of her things had found their place in the room, especially her romanian flag, pinned on the left side wall. She walked to her desk and took her laptop, waiting for Skype to appear on screen.

As she waited, her gaze fell on the picture on her left. It had been taken at her graduation in Bucharest, almost five years ago. She was wearing her graduation gown and cap, smiling brightly as her parents were next to her, on each side . The three of them were smiling proudly.

It was rhe last picture she had of them together. 

She sighed and took her phone out of her purse, and dialled a number, nibbling her lower lip.

“Hi Jack.” She cleared her throat as tears threatened to fall and took a breath. “I’m starting to worry, you should give us news. Anyway, in case you hear this message: I cannot go out tonight, I have a lecture at King’s College about Romania, I’m sure you’ll understand.” She paused for a brief moment. “Just, give us news ok?” She hung off as the Skype ringtone started and took the call with a lovely and amused smile when her grandfather’s face appeared on screen, obviously confused.

“Hello?! Ihrin!” She saw the image moving as he shook the tablet to put the image in the proper place.

“ _Bunic_!” She called him in romanian, trying to remain serious. “Press the squared button to go on full screen. No need to mistreat the poor thing.” She laughed softly as he finally sat down, with a smile.

“I’m an old man, _Draga mea_ , those things are too complicated for me.”

“Oh please _Bunic_ , I’ve met someone way older than you and he used it perfectly.” She bit her lip with a smile as she heard him mutter something in romanian about english people.

“Your grandmother will arrive in a minute Ihrin.” He informed her as he leaned toward his tablet, which was a gift from Ihrin when she decided to stay in England, so they could always keep in touch and see each other anytime they wanted. “Just finishing Elena’s cake.” He smiled warmly. “You are missed here you know.”

She felt her heart sink as she heard his voice breaking slightly. She missed them very much as well; she missed her country and her family. But England was the best choice she had at the moment, and half the money she earned was sent to them.

“I miss you too. But it’s only temporary.” She smiled. “As soon as I’ll have saved enough money, I’ll move back to Romania.” She wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince, her grandfather, or herself. 

“You’ve been saying this for four years now.” His voice was exempt of reproach, it was soft and kind. “Don’t pressure yourself like that _Draga mea_ , you come to visit twice a year and we’re looking forward to it, but you are also happy in England, and we want you to be happy.” He concluded as her grandmother appeared on screen. “I’ll check on your cousin now, take care of you Ihrin.” He waved goodbye as he rose from his seat, offering the place to his wife and left.

“Ihrin!” She looked at the screen as she sat. “Do you have your plane tickets for Easter?” 

The young woman smiled as she took something from her drawer before showing it on the screen.

“Yes M’am, bought, printed and soon registered.” She put the paper down as she smiled. “How are you _Bunica_?” She looked at her grandmother, her black clothes and tanned skin, her white hair concealed under a black veil, but her eyes still bright and her mind as quick as the one of a young lady. 

“Don’t worry about us Ihrin, we are doing all fine. And prepared for your little cousin’s birthday.” She gave her granddaughter a smile. “I received your present for her, and I’ll give it to her in front of you.”

“That’s very kind, _Bunica_ “ Ihrin offered her a warm smile, that grew wider as she heard Elena asking for her. “I’m right here _Draga mea_.” She answered, chuckling as she heard the little girl run in the living room to see her, her little curls moving from side to side as she approached quickly.

“Ihrin!” She clapped her hands with excitement. “You’re here…” 

How she wished she were really there, and could hold them in her arms, give Elena her present herself and celebrate with them.

“ _La multi ani_ Elena” She smiled at her little cousin. “I’d never forget your birthday _Draga mea_. I hope you behave with _Bunic_ and _Bunica_ …” She laughed as the little girl nodded frantically and let her grandmother give the little girl her present. “I hope you will like it.” She watched as Elena removed the present paper, revealing a beautiful notebook with a golden cover imitating the old covers of the Renaissance era. Inside, Ihrin took the time to write Elena’s favourite stories, real or legends, of their country on the left side in romanian, and on the right side in english.

“Oh!” The little girl caressed the paper with the tip of her fingers as she tried to pronounce words in english, but quickly turned toward the romanian version. “The golden cup of Târgoviște …” She smiled brightly as she looked at her cousin. “You did that, all for me?! Oh thank you!” She blew kisses at the screen and Ihrin discreetly wiped her eyes with a laugh. “I’m glad you like it Elena. Work well on your english, and you’ll read them to me when I come for Easter.” She glanced at the hour and waved them goodbye as she informed them she had to end the call before closing the Skype app.

She had a call scheduled with Mara Ene, a Romanian anthropologist and ethnologist, who was also her childhood best friend, and Ihrin knew she would call at the exact time they had agreed on. 

As on cue, her phone rang as her clock turned from 13:59 to 14:00. She took the phone as she grabbed a pen and paper and greeted her friend in their mother-tongue. At least she would not have to worry about Ella hearing them talk about weird folklore creatures as she didn’t speak romanian.

“You are a lifesaver Mara, you know that?” Ihrin smiled as she doodled on her paper.

“Of course I am.” Her friend chuckled. “How are you? How’s your thesis going?” Ihrin heard her smile as she spoke and raised a brow. 

“It’s progressing quite well…” She paused as she looked at her notes. “I need to find more content but I think I will send it to the University of Bucharest by the end of the year.” She sighed before looking back at her white blouse hung on the side of her wardrobe. “This isn’t why I asked your help though.”

“No?” Mara asked, quite curious. “Then how can I help you Ihrin?”

“Could you… enlighten me on” she took a deep breath before continuing. “On the Strigoi?” As expected, Mara remained silenced for a moment, probably pinching her nose to repress a laugh. “I’m serious Mara!” She continued as she was only met with silence. “It’s… important.”

“Please Ihrin. Tell me you don’t believe he is a strigoi…” She almost pleaded, half laughing.

Ihrin crossed her arms as she put the phone on her desk, speaker on. If only Mara knew what she knew, she wouldn’t mock her. 

“Are you done, or should I call back later?” She asked as she examined her nails, smiling as she heard her clear her throat. “Good. Now please, could you explain the myth again?”

“Well” Mara started as she sat more comfortably in her chair, playing with a pen on her desk “the first step in understanding strigoi is to understand some of the biological reasons that may have led to such beliefs. The most plausible explanation is porphyria; it’s a blood-related condition where a vital function of blood cells is lost.”

Ihrin took notes as her friend described the disease to her, explaining the tissue damage which gave the ghastly pallor and enlarged teeth; with the effects of the disease being amplified upon exposure to the sun. Some cases were associated with neurological conditions which resulted in insanity. The practice of drinking blood would symbolise, to those people, a cure for the anemia associated with porphyria.

“Or, it could also be explained with the disease rabies.” Mara added. “It leads to hypersensitivity, unusual sleep patterns, and intense sexuality after all.” She stated, thinking.

Ihrin stopped writing as she heard her, and cleared her throat quietly.

“Intense sexuality, with rabies? I wasn’t…” she cleared her throat once more. “Aware.”

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” Mara asked in a small laugh as she heard her.

Ihrin gazed at the wall in front of her, remembering the seductive smile the Count gave them back at the foundation, then shot her eyes shut and shook her head slightly. Dracula wasn’t infected with rabies anyway. Yes, she shouldn’t pay attention to those effects, this was only scientists trying to explain something they could not yet comprehend, nothing more.

“No…” She finally answered, opening her eyes to push away the thought. “I don’t think my patient has rabies anyway…” she muttered under her breath as she played with her pen. 

“Good. Because rabies would also explain the need to bite people.” Mara added as if this was the most natural subject in the world. “Vampire legends have been recorded throughout History, from the time of Sumer with the Akhkharu, to the hopping corpses of the Ancient Chinese, or the Egyptian goddess Sakhmet that was consumed with bloodlust.” She heard Ihrin sighed.

“And according to those legends, what happens then?” Ihrin asked as she laid back into her chair, playing with her cross.

“Ihrin, did you not listen to the stories our grandmothers told us?” Mara smiled. “The strigoi rise from their graves and even emerge from living bodies.” Mara’s voice echoed in her mind as she remembered the notes of Sister Agatha and Miss Murray about Jonathan’s demise, and could not suppress a shiver. “According to tradition, there are several types of undead.” her friend continued, undisturbed by her silence. “For some people, a normal person can carry on a normal life until they suddenly attack. Others rise from their graves, and some, called vrolock can change themselves into animals through metamorphosis: wolves, bats, all those creepy stories we were told as children.” She flipped some pages of the book she had been consulting, and smiled. “According to some sources, the creatures who transform into animals must roll over on the ground three times in order to shift into the animal form. Those are the most dangerous because they can suck the blood out of anyone.”

“Not anyone…” Ihrin heard herself reply firmly as she held her crucifix. “The cross has an effect on them.”

“Good, I was starting to believe you weren’t paying attention.” Mara smiled.”Oh, they can also drain their victims from their psychic energy as it turns out…” She paused, chuckling “You remember how to kill those things, right?”

“Absolutely: a stake through the heart.” She took a deep breath, looking at her notes with a frown. “And do the legends explain how they become strigoi?” She asked in a breath.

“Well, by being bitten; birth defects; unnatural death or violent one, a badly performed burial…” She answered. 

Ihrin underlined that specific answer several times, nibbling her lower lip. 

“Thank you for, well, the reminder of our creepy childhood stories, Mara.” She heard her friend laugh.

“You are welcome Ihrin, but why did you need it?”

The young woman bit her lip as she looked heavenward. “Oh, just in case someone questions me about vampires during the seminary this evening…” 

“Oh really?” Mara asked innocently. “Because I heard you talking about a patient that wouldn’t have rabies disease. Are you assigned to a case where the murderer believes he is a strigoi?” She asked with a smile, but curiosity could be heard in her voice.

“No, and even if I did, I cannot talk about my work.” Ihrin reminded her with a smile as she wrote some theories on her notes. 

“Too bad.” Mara sighed. “Well, I need to get back to work now, but we should call each other again.”

“Absolutely. Thank you for your answers, once again.”

“You’re welcome Ihrin. Oh and if the students ask you about vampires, try to redirect their attention on _Sarmale_ and _mămăligă_. I’m tired of being associated with bloodsuckers.” She confessed with a smile. “Our food deserves world fame.”

Ihrin let a hearty laugh escape her mouth as she heard her friend, and nodded with a smile. 

“This is an excellent idea!” She chuckled as her friend hung off, then turned to her notes, her face only expressing concentration.

–

 **Af** ter gathering her notes on the desk, she connected the computer to the projector, testing the machinery as students took seats in the lecture theatre. She checked the number from time of time as she looked up and was quite pleased by the amount of students interested to go to Romania for a semester. That was a good thing: it was a beautiful country, too often looked down by western Europeans who never took the chance to discover the multiple wonders her Land had to offer. 

As she looked into her computer for the power-point, she missed the tall figure walking up the stairs at the far end of the room, hidden from her sight once seated.

She finally glanced at her public with a beautiful smile and took place in front of the microphone before introducing herself in romanian, which provoked confused expressions on many faces.

“I’m kidding.” She offered them a lovely smile and chuckled as most of the audience relaxed with a laugh. “Good evening everyone.” Her calm voice silenced everyone, attracting attention. “My name is Ihrin Munteanu, and I will lead this lecture about Romania, which is, as you must have guessed by now, my motherland.” Her smile was charming and inviting, and her gaze soft, confident even. 

**He** narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, and leaned back on his seat, crossing his legs with a smile. She was wearing a white cotton shirt with blue floral embroidery, a ‘ _ie_ ’ the traditional shirt that was usually part of a traditional outfit. Her gestures and her posture were graceful, her smile was warm and the tone of her voice was relaxed, hypnotic even.

Truly, their motherland could not have wished for a better ambassador.

Her brown curls were elegantly falling down her back, moving gracefully as she turned her head, allowing him to see the cross still around her neck and sighed quietly. Her voice reached him as she explained the general History and geography of Romania, but he wasn’t listening. His gaze was fixed on the soft skin of her neck, kept away from him by this stupid crucifix. But he wondered what she tasted like. That question had been lingering on his mind for three days now and the answer was still denied to him.

Surely her beauty and confidence could reflect the sweet taste of the precious liquid running through her veins, but her wits and the temper she also had would add a delicious spice to it. This combined with her knowledge; she had a great education in Romania and graduated from the Medieval History department of the University of Bucharest in 2014, according to Frank.

His fingers drummed on the armrest as he studied her, his head slightly bent to the side.

She never donated her blood to the Foundation, and kept that cross around her neck at all times it appeared. 

Was she always on her guards or was it simply a habit she had?

If it was the first option, then all he had to do was to wait for her to lower her guard and he’d strike. But if it was the second… He smiled as he eyed her. Then he would simply need to… _persuade_ her. 

“Do you have questions?” He heard her ask with a lovely smile as she looked at the audience, her eyes sparkling with pride when she spoke of her motherland.

She let her eyes scan the room before allowing a student to talk.

“Is Romania safe to travel to?” A young man asked shyly as she made eye-contact with him.

“Of course.” She smiled before turning to the rest of the students. “Well, as safe as any other places in Europe. You need to take some precautions of course” she clarified. “Not walking back home alone at night; travelling in pairs might be a good idea; pay attention in the underground system and keep your belongings next to you, but London also has thieves and pickpockets.” She offered a charming smile to the student, before allowing another question.

“Miss Munteanu,” a young woman started. “Could you speak about Vlad the Impaler?” 

He laughed softly as Ihrin seemed taken aback by the question of a few seconds, and narrowed his eyes as she cleared her throat. 

“I could, yes.” She eyed the student for a second, slightly troubled, then opened Google, and cursed silently as her last entry appeared ‘hyper-sexuality in cases of rabies disease.’ At least the students didn’t understand romanian, so she wouldn’t have to deal with rumours about her. 

But someone had understood what was written, and was studying her, his head bet to the left side with a wide smirk on his lips. He wasn’t sure what amused him the most: that she suspected him to be infected with rabies disease, or that she linked hyper-sexuality to him.

“ _Oh doctor Munteanu_ …” He chuckled quietly as he leaned back on his seat and crossed his legs as she continued.

“What would you like to know?”She asked as she searched for a precise painting to project on screen and cleared her throat.

“Well, during our class, we heard he was a monster, a barbaric soldier that slaughtered people.”

Dracula scoffed silently when he heard this and eyed Ihrin as she crossed her arms with a brow raised: obviously he was not the only one bothered by this statement.

A _soldier_ … The young generation disappointed him.

“Prince Vlad Dracula was a wallachian warlord who faced the Ottoman Empire on his own.” She started. “He was taken captive by the Turks as a child along with his younger step-brother and raised as a hostage, forced to learn the Qur'an and Islamic laws, whipped and imprisoned when he refused to cooperate and was taught the impalement methods during his training there.

After his father and elder brother were murdered by the wallachian boyars in 1448, he was sent back home by the Turks, in order to take his father’s place, and had to fight his way back to the throne.” She gazed at the painting. “I will not discuss the brief reign of 1448 or the exile in Moldova, but he was back on the throne in 1456.” She turned back to the students.

“He was then betrayed by Mathias Corvin, the king of Hungary, locked up near Buda for more than a decade and used as a war weapon against the turks.” She paused for a moment, never hesitating. “He fought his entire life to make sure his fellow countrymen would remain free from the Ottoman threat, and used their own methods against them. Now I admit that the methods seem horrible nowadays.” She clarified as some students whispered. “But you have to consider the context of the time.” She paused for a moment before resuming “You should also know that it has been proved a few decades ago that most of the stories had been exaggerated for propaganda by the Hungarians: as he could not be manipulated by them, they made sure he would gain no more allies.” She eyed the audience, leaning against the desk with a serious expression, before concluding in a soft tone.

“In Romania, he is still considered a national hero by most people, so please: check your sources before calling someone a monster.” She offered the young woman a smile before looking around.

He couldn’t take his gaze away from her, a crease on his forehead as he narrowed his eyes. He clearly wasn’t expecting such a complete and accurate answer; did she really meant what she had said?

“Any other questions before we end this session?” She asked, smiling when a few hands raised and answered a couple more before ending the lecture, thanking them for their attention and gathered her files as the students left the room. 

But once alone, she stopped smiling and paid attention to any sound coming from inside the room. During the entire lecture, she had felt watched and not by the two hundred students genuinely interested in Romania. No, she had felt spied, she had felt her hair rise on its end in the back of her neck, and she knew well by now what that meant.

Her files now in her briefcase, she went for her computer on the desk, only to realise several flies were buzzing around it, walking on the screen and the keyboard. Frowning, she waved her left hand to make them go away and took her computer to put it back in the briefcase. The room was empty by now, yet she still felt someone watching her.

She stepped away from the desk and walked toward the exit when the lights started to flicker.

“Let me guess… Where there is flesh, there are flies?” She asked out loud as she narrowed her eyes and tried to scan the room, flies now buzzling on the switch. “I know you’re there.” She started, trying to stay calm as she headed slowly toward the stairs leading to the back of the auditorium. How had he found her? So quickly…

That was probably the worst idea even, she thought as she looked around her, then the dark space at the back. She should walk away as quickly as possible and return safely to her apartment, in which he could not enter. But still, she placed her foot on the first step of the stairs, refusing to cower back in fear.

“Miss Munteanu?” She almost jumped and turned around to see the janitor, his left hand resting on the handle, ready to close the room. She realised the lights were also back to normal and the flies had disappeared. “I thought you had already left.” The old man eyed her. 

“Yes, sorry.” She slowly turned toward him, a lovely smile plastered on her face as she walked to the door. “I suppose you did not see anyone leaving the room?” She looked at him calmly. “A tall, well dressed middle aged man, for instance?” She held back a sigh as the old man shook his head, then left the room and eyed him locking the door before exiting the building.

Closing her trench coat, she crossed the street and walked toward Temple place street, stopping at the zebra on her right as her phone rang and looked down at the screen: Unknown number. 

She frowned but took the call as she crossed the street to join the Victoria Embankment Garden.

“Hello? Ihrin?” She stopped in her tracks as she heard Jack’s voice, and stood on the stairs.

“Jack! I’ve been trying to reach you for days!” She looked around her as she stepped on the left to allow people to pass. “What happened?”

“Sorry if I worried you. My phone was stolen the night Dracula was released and…” She wasn’t listening anymore, her eyes widened as she realised what that meant. “Are we still going out tonight?” She heard him ask and she cleared her throat, looking around her.

“No, we’re not: I had to cancel. I left a message on your old number.” Her voice was barely a whisper now, and for once she fell extremely vulnerable: standing on her own there, darkness lurking in some part of the park next to the stairs. “Jack, I’ll call back later okay?” She didn’t let him answer and ended the call before scrolling through her contact list as she took a deep breath, then pressed his old number.

She could hear her heart thumping in her ears as the ringing tone beeped once, twice, three times until she heard someone picking up.

“Meet me at the Dragon Western Boundary Mark in three minutes.” She spoke firmly and hung up, speeding up her pace as she held firmly her briefcase in her right hand, her lips tightened. In that very moment; as she walked toward the statue, she regretted turning down the Holy water her grandmother tried to give her last Christmas. That would have proven useful against an undead stalker. 

As she reached her destination, she noticed a dark figure standing nearby the statue: a 6ft4 tall man, wearing a dark grey trench coat, black trousers and black leather shoes. His hands were in the pockets of his coat and his gaze lingered on the river Thames in front of them.

She slowed down her pace, and carefully stepped closer, eyeing him before looking at the reflexions of the lightened building in the dark waters. She could see him smile in the corner of her eyes, but refused to look at him.

“Where did you hear that?” His deep and soft voice broke the silence as he kept looking at the river.

“Where did I hear what, exactly?” She asked back coldly, mist coming out of her mouth as she spoke and she readjusted her coat around her, her chin in her brown scarf.

“Nevermind.” He turned his head to the right to look at her, a grin on his face. “I suppose after that lecture, I shouldn’t be surprised that you quoted something I said a century ago.”

She exhaled sharply, glaring at the buildings on the other side as if she could pierce a hole inside them with her eyes. 

Her silence spoke for her, she was furious and he knew it very well. No matter how hard she tried to control it, her heart gave it away, its beating stronger than usual as blood rushed in her veins and her breath speeded up slightly.

“Did you ask doctor Helsing to run blood tests for rabies disease?” His smile widened as her pulse immediately reacted to his question, making him chuckled softly.

“ _Du-te dracu_.” He heard her whisper under her breath as her gaze remained fixed on the Thames, a strand of hair brushing her left reddened cheek.

“I’ve already been there, Doctor Munteanu.” He answered with a mischievous grin. “But it wasn’t as entertaining as here…”

“What do you want, Dracula?” She asked darkly as she turned around, glaring at him.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” He asked in a mocking tone. “Because you seemed to enjoy giving that side lesson about me earlier…” He raised a brow at her with a grin, watching her expectantly. “Would you care to explain how you knew all these things, Ihrin?”

“Oh please, your henchman must have already dug up anything he could find about me anyway.” She held his gaze as he laughed, and crossed her arms.

“If you are referring to your diploma in Medieval History: yes, I’m aware of it.” He smiled, studying her carefully. “That must be why Zoe Van Helsing hired you: you’re a good forensic psychologist with a historical knowledge of my times…” She stood her ground as he stepped closer, and held his gaze.

“What do you want, Dracula?” She asked again. “Why are you following me?” 

“Well, we never finished our discussion back at the Foundation…” He offered her a set smile. “I wished to rectify that…”

“If I recall properly, we were perfectly done last time we spoke.” She countered firmly as she stepped slightly closer. 

“You were nicer back then.” He eyed her, amused as she tried to stand up to him.

“Probably because I didn’t expect you to follow me once released.”

“Oh? And how did you expect me to be, Ihrin?” He gazed into her eyes.

“Until three days ago, I expected you to be dead, scalped and buried only God knows where.” She answered, unblinking as their faces stood only inches away from each other.

“Oh, were you now?” He mused as he looked at her with a smile. “I hope the truth didn’t disappoint you.” He peered into her warm brown eyes, his dark iris becoming the only thing she could see as their entire surroundings slowly faded away. Suddenly, she fell calm, almost as light as a feather. But then she broke the spell as she found the strength to look away and took a few steps back, inhaling deeply. 

“You want to question me about the Foundation.” She turned toward him once more. “But I cannot answer you.” She insisted. “I am as clueless as you when it comes to their funds.”

“Alright then.” He joined her and Ihrin had to fight the urge to step back. “Don’t answer my questions, but don’t expect me to answer yours.” He held a triumphant smile as she looked at him immediately. “You cannot find answers in your books or those scientific revues, can you?” He taunted, his voice as soft as velvet. “And yet, you cannot stop searching, trying to understand…”

“I don’t need your help.” She whispered, turning her head toward the Thames. “You live in one of those buildings, don’t you?” She pointed at the towers on the other side of the river. “It was easy to find out” she offered him a thin smile as he raised a brow, his hands in his pockets as she walked toward the walled parapet. “You like luxury: your ego would want a penthouse with a skyline view on top of the city, in a wealthy area, and of course…” she turned toward him as he finally joined her “Not a single church in sight. Since penthouses are on sales in the South Bank Tower, I’d say your lawyer bought you one there.” She eyed him as he leaned on the wall next to her.

“Very clever, miss Munteanu.” He gazed at the lights reflecting on the river. He had the upper hand this time, but she was still trying to turn tables. He smiled as he looked at her, then at the towers, amused. “Fine, you don’t want to answer my questions and you don’t want my help.” He straightened himself. “Would you at least let me walk you home?” He offered with an innocent smile. “It is becoming quite late after all, and I would hate to let you wander in the dark streets on your own.” Ihrin laughed at this, playing with the tip of her scarf.

“Oh yes, so you could see where I live and try to be invited in…” She turned toward him with a smile. “No thank you.” She answered. “Besides, what proof do I have that you won’t try to trap me in a dark corner to drain me from my blood?” 

He looked around them, as to emphasise the fact that they were already alone, then smiled. 

“If I had wanted to kill you, Ihrin, your corpse would have sunk in the river already.” She tried to suppress a shiver, and kept her face neutral as she heard him. “What is the story with rabies disease?” She heard him ask and sighed.

“Leave me alone with that.” She gave him a side-way glance. “It was just one of the scientific explanations they found for the Strigoi.”

“Ah… The strigoi…” He laughed, and Ihrin could swear his canines became slightly longer, and sharper.

“Did they already exist, in your time?” She asked softly, almost whispering. But he remained silenced, only offering her a charming smile. 

Of course he was not going to answer. 

“Let me guess: quid pro quo, you answer my questions if I answer yours?” 

“Precisely…” The grin, and the look he gave her made her skin crawl.

“Fine. But you don’t walk me home. I will walk you home.” She warned. “I’ll just need to put this in my car.” She picked up her briefcase from the ground. 

“No.” He interrupted her as he took the case from her hand, his cool skin brushing her.”Why don’t you show me a place you like instead?” As she was about to refuse, he raised his index. “Consider this as my first question.” He gave her a victorious grin as she finally gave in and walked with her for a moment until they reached the black Dacia Sandero parked a few streets away from Carmelite Street. 

Once her briefcase safely placed in the boot of her car, they started to walk side by side in silence; Ihrin holding the strap of her purse on her right shoulder as he shoved his hands in his pocket. He looked at her several times as they crossed the street and took the pedestrian side of the Blackfriars Bridge, but she kept looking in front of her, avoiding his gaze.

“So, Ihrin.” He started “How long have you been staying in England?”

“I thought it was my turn to ask questions…” She gave him a side-way glance, cracking up a smile before looking in front of her. “I came here five years ago, after graduating from Bucharest.” She discreetly eyed him and smiled as he looked around them with curiosity. He probably had so many questions, after a century in the waters. He had missed many things.

“You read my thoughts, back at the Foundation. From my blood, I assume.” She looked at him as he hummed. “How do you do that?” 

He leaned a little toward her, serious as he looked into her eyes. “As I have said to Doctor Helsing: blood is lives, Ihrin.” He examined her as she considered his words. “Everything is written in the blood.”

“If so, our blood carries our memories, our history…” She looked at him.

“More than that. It carries your deepest fears,” He spoke softly, his breath caressing her cheek. “Your wildest desire… All that makes you who you are.” They locked eyes once more.

“Is that why you don’t drink from random people? Because you absorb their skills and memories?” 

“Yes.” He looked at her, slightly amazed, then resumed his walk with her. “I acquire people’s memories, skills, but also their languages and specifications.”

As they reached the end of the bridge, Ihrin made them take the stone staircase on their right to reach the riverbank, then crossed the tunnel on the right to join the broadwalk.

“So if you were to drink my blood,” she started in a whisper, “you would be able to read and write stenography?” She made sure no one could overhear their conversation as she looked around.

“Indeed. As well as acquire your historical knowledge.” He looked down at her with curiosity. “Do you have a specialization in History?” He lifted a brow as she blushed slightly with a smirk.

“I do…” She crossed her arms and chuckled when she felt his intense gaze on her. “But I am not sure your ego could take it.”

“Would that mean that I am your specialization, Ihrin?” He asked in a suave tone, grinning as she shrugged.“So that is why Zoe chose you.” He eyed her a moment before looking at the Thames on his left. “Interesting…”

They walked for a moment in silence, and Ihrin took her gaze away from the river and eyed the vampire at her side: he seemed so calm, so relaxed. Nothing in his attitude could give away that he was a deadly creature. His eyes were sparkling with curiosity and wonder as he looked all around them. He seemed particularly intrigued by planes, as he often looked up to the nightsky to look at them as they flew over London, and she smiled quietly to herself.

“Why England?” She softly asked, making him look at her. “You could have gone anywhere in the world. Why here?” She questioned him.

“For the people.” He said this as if it was obvious. “Their sophistication and mind attracted me.” He explained as they kept walking on the riverbank. “There was nothing left for me in Transylvania. Only distrustful people without flavor.” He almost pouted and Ihrin could not suppress a laugh at the disdain in his voice. “What’s so funny?” He looked at her.

“You are the only person I know that could reproach people not having flavour.” She chuckled as he smiled.

“What about you, Ihrin?” He turned to her, narrowing his eyes.”Why did you leave Romania? You love our country, I can see it in your eyes.” She put her hands in her pockets as he looked at her. “So why? What made you leave?”

“I followed my parents after my graduation.” She answered in a neutral tone. “They had found work here and decided to leave.” She looked at him. “As for you, Romania had little to offer to us: work there is badly paid, and most people work abroad to survive and help their family.” She pushed a pebble with the tip of her heeled boots as she glanced down. “We moved near Whitby, and lived there for almost a year. But then…” Her voice trembled and she interrupted herself.

“Then they were murdered.” He finished for her, remembering her thoughts back at the Foundation. “What happened?” He asked softly, eyeing her.

“We were queuing outside the embassy to get our working visa when that deranged man came out of nowhere.” She cleared her throat to fight away tears. “More and more people are accusing emigrants like me of stealing their jobs.” She sighed as she looked at the building they came to see. “He shot us. I survived, my parents did not. End of the story.” She pointed at the bridge as he was about to speak. “Look! We are there.”

Lampions decorated the promenade before Tower Bridge, their lights reflecting on the water of the Thames as they passed by. Musicians were playing on the side of the boardwalk, near some pubs on their right, and he saw Ihrin beginning to relax, her eyes sparkling as the lights of the bridge reflected on them. It was clear, from her expression and her pulse, that she enjoyed the view.

“It’s beautiful, Ihrin.” He spoke softly, offering her a smile as she turned toward him.

“Yes, it is.” Her expression turned into a mischievous one as she leaned on the marble parapet near the bridge. “I think it is my turn to ask a question…” She smiled as he allowed her to continue. “What happened to the Chronicles of Wallachia that were written during your reigns?” She asked with a lovely smile, surprising him for a few seconds.

“They burnt them I suppose.” He answered as he looked at her. “If they never reached you, it probably means that they were either lost or destroyed. I had many enemies: some of them made songs and poems written to describe me as a monster, and others wanted the world to forget I even existed.” He eyed her as she looked at the people passing by, as in deep thoughts.

“That must be the reason why your bust sculpture in Sighișoara is so ugly…” She whispered, before laughing at the offended expression he made.

“I do not find this funny, miss Munteanu.” He raised a brow as she chuckled.

“Well I do, sorry.” Her soft laugh and the way she looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes made him lean toward her, still dominating her with his height.

“Are you not afraid of me, Ihrin?” He asked in a whisper, a charming smile on his lips as she turned fully toward him, looking into his eyes.

“Not enough to lie, obviously.” She taunted with a smile. “And knowing what happened to the ones who lied to you, I’d rather speak the truth, even if it means provoking you.”

They looked at each other for a moment before Dracula chuckled, shaking his head.

She was something else that human, and he would truly enjoy playing with her until she gives into him, removes that crucifix from her neck and offers him her blood.

Yes, her consent will be the perfect touch to her blood and he was looking forward to consuming it.

Feeling his gaze on her, Ihrin cleared her throat and looked at him.

“It is getting late. I think we should head to the Tube, or we’ll miss the last one.” As he frowned, she reformulated “the Underground… The Tube is the name given to the one in London.” She smiled before she looked at her phone to search his line, the Count looking over her shoulder, intrigued.

“Those things are very useful, aren’t they?” His breath tickling her ear made her heart skip a beat, and he smiled. “I didn’t mean to startle you, Ihrin.”

“Let me doubt that.” She turned her head, smiling thinly before giving him the phone. “Look, we are here?” She pointed to a blue spot on a map. “And the dotted line is showing you the way to walk to the station. As I feared, at this hour you’ll have to take the bus.” She looked at him with a smile. “Will you be alright or do you want me to send the link to you?” He looked at her, confused.

“I still need to acquire some vocabulary, Ihrin.” He frowned. “What’s a … link?” His curious gaze made her smile and she took a moment to explain the basis of the smartphone to him, his fascination growing stronger with every new information.

“So that little device may know where I am standing, and indicate to me the way to my destination?” He looked at the cellphone in his hand, thinking.

“Yes, and it can also tell you which bus, underground or train to take, and their schedules.” She smiled. “Come on, I’ll walk with you to the bus station.” She stopped to look at him. “I supposed you don’t have cash on you yet…” She rolled her eyes when he offered her an angelic smile, then took her Oyster Card from her bag. “Take it, it was enough credit for a few rides. You will need to load it again, when you’ll have received your credit card and the other papers.”

“I will make sure to repay you, Ihrin.” He promised with a charming smile, taking the card from her hand, gently brushing her fingers with his own in the process before putting it in his pocket.

“I think letting me live is enough repayment.” She answered, making him laugh as they crossed the street and headed toward the bus stop. “You know, I think you should get another phone, with another number.” She admitted after a few minutes.

“Why?” He looked at her, almost pouting. “I just got used to this one…” She looked heavenward before turning her gaze toward him, feeling as an adult talking to a child. A very old one.

“Because they will be able to track down that phone, or even Jack’s number.” They looked at each other. “And I am sure you don’t want to be bothered by the Foundation again.” She concluded as they reached the bus stop, and indicated the bus number he’d have to take: the 381.

“Are you far from your station?” He asked as she was about to leave and raised a brow when she admitted she had to cross Tower Bridge. “Will you be alright on your own?”

“I think it is still safer than walking around London with a five hundred year old vampire….” She countered with a smile.

“That depends if you’re on his good side or no.” He corrected her with a smirk then gently took her hand and raised it to his lips before she could take it away. He kissed the back of her hand with a charming smile, eyeing her all along. “Good night, Miss Munteanu.” He greeted her. “Thank you for being such a courteous guide.” He offered her a smile as she forced herself to take back her hand, and eyed her as she turned around and started walking after greeting him, smiling as he heard her pulse quickened, his gaze on her until she disappeared from his sight.

She forced herself to walk calmly, taking a deep breath to calm her racing mind as she processed what had happened back there and she crossed the bridge without looking back, a strange feeling building in her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Her breath created little clouds of steam as she exhaled deeply, trying to keep her pace as she jogged through St James’s park.

Turning her head to the left, she looked over the lake covered in a thin fog, then crossed the bridge looming over it, her earphones plugged in her ears. 

“ _How do you feel about having killed at least six people during your stay at sea?_ ” she heard herself ask on the audio.

She wasn’t supposed to have kept a copy of the recordings, but how else was she supposed to work on that case? 

It had been weeks since Dracula had been released; weeks since she phoned Doctor Helsing to suggest that the contagion of the Strigoi might be similar to the one of disease rabies and be transmitted in the blood via saliva after being bitten. 

She had asked for tests to be made, and if blood analysis had brought new elements, but Zoe always kept saying the tests were inconclusive.

She turned left to head toward Birdcage Walk and bypassed a ‘no bike’ sign. 

“ _Well, I have to feed in order to survive, Doctor, just as you do._ ” His voice echoed in her ears as she kept running, her warm blue sweater from Bucharest University keeping her from the cold weather of March.

She had only been hearing his voice through the audios of the Foundation for three weeks now: Jack’s old number was out of service, Hawkins & Wentworth kept pretending Frank Renfield had taken days off for personal reasons and could not be reached at the moment, and the vampire never tried to contact her again.

Not that she’d miss him of course, but if she had to be honest, she’d rather prefer to know the vampire’s whereabouts than ignore his plans at all. 

Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer was a saying she liked to follow, but right now the closest she could get to him was trying to get inside his head ; to understand his mind, and the task seemed impossible. 

How could she understand a mind that lived through five centuries by listening to three hours of interrogations?

“ _Don’t you have any remorse when you think of your victims?_ ”

Did he have any emotions at all, or was he a real psychopath? He shared several characteristics: a disarming, charming personality ; he was manipulative and gained people’s trust easily: he had mentioned that when telling her what happened on the Demeter. Most of the crew, and passengers trusted him, listened to his every word without even considering he might be the murderer. 

_“Do you have remorse when eating a steak?_ ” He had retorted with a smirk before adding. “ _I like people, Ihrin. And just as someone would pick flowers to appreciate their beauty in their home, I feed off the people I find interesting._ ” 

She felt a shiver down her spine as she heard him once more, and had to look over her shoulder from time to time. 

This was not the first time she felt as if she was being watched, but she blamed the audio she was listening to. 

He considered people as objects for his own amusement: definitely psychopathic tray, and yet, he did seem to have emotions. Not as strong as human ones, but he was genuinely curious about Zoe Van Helsing and the Foundation ; he got angry when she mentioned his elder brother, and he admitted to Zoe he really liked Agatha Van Helsing ; so he was able to form emotional attachments, unlike psychopaths. 

She had then thought about sociopathy: the childhood trauma of losing his mother at nine years old, and being thrown into adult life before being sent away as hostage must have caused psychological damages that could explain many elements she had noticed.

But then: sociopaths tend to be nervous and agitated, the Count was not. They were prone to emotional outbursts while he remained calm when held captive at the Foundation.

Ihrin stopped running as she finished her race and walked back toward the St. James’s Park Underground Station to take the District line to Blackfriars and go back home.

Entering the station, she took the Oyster Card from her pocket and scanned it before entering the platform. 

She had found the card fully loaded in a white envelope with her name written on it in her mailbox a few days after her walk with Dracula. This alone had proven her he perfectly knew where she lived, and the day after she had crushed sacramental bread in front of all the windows of the apartment and a bottle of Holy water was now placed on her night table, as well as a wooden stake concealed in her drawer.

At first, Ella had found all this extremely ridiculous, but Ihrin managed to justify it as a new purification trend coming from the East, and her roommate eventually stopped complaining.

So far no vampire had tried to breach into her home and even if she wasn’t sure it had something to do with her traditional protections, she had decided to maintain her guard.

Playing with her crucifix she took a seat in the wagon and watched as the station faded away, darkness surrounding them until Westminster station.

She eyed the several passengers and tourists getting on the train as quickly as they could before the doors closed, and glanced down at her phone still playing the interview, finally closing it and shoved it back in her pocket as they arrived at the next station station.

“Embankment Station: please mind the gap between the train and the platform.” She looked at the doors opening before her heart skipped a beat. There: standing on the other end of the platform, next to other passengers, stood the man who had occupied her thoughts the entire morning, and he was looking directly into her eyes with a smirk.

Before she could stop herself, she exited the train as the doors were about to close and tried to make her way through the many people still on the platform.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, he was already turning on the left, hands in his grey trench coat.

But she was not backing down just yet and pressed people to clear the way as she almost ran up the stairs and followed the dark shadow still far ahead of her, leaving Embankment Station and crossed Northumberland Avenue. She quickened her pace to keep an eye on the vampire, his height allowing her to trace him in the crowd, until she reached the roundabout at the end of the street and had to stop before getting hit by a double-decker bus. 

Once the road cleared, she crossed the street to reach Trafalgar Square and almost cried of frustration when she realised she had lost him.

“ _Naiba_!” She cursed out loud as she turned around and walked to the steps of the Admiral Nelson Column before sitting with a sigh.

What took over her? Had she lost all common sense? Didn’t she realise how dangerous this could have been? She buried her face in her hands for a few seconds as she exhaled deeply. 

She almost got hit by a bus for Heaven’s sake! She had never been so reckless before, and now she started to follow strangers in the streets because she believed she had seen a vampire? 

She took her phone out of her pocket and nimbled her lower lip. Maybe she should just get off the case and focus on her studies. She had overworked and her brain made her see things that weren’t there.

Looking heavenwards, she glanced at the statue standing 16ft above her then frowned.

“The Admiral Nelson…” She muttered before looking around her as she rose. If she remembered properly, the man had died at the battle of Trafalgar in 1805. And if she wasn’t going mad, Dracula did ask her if she had heard of the man, back at their interview, before complaining about the lack of knowledge of the Russian sailors of the Demeter.

As she looked around her, her gaze fell on the fountains nearby and she headed toward them, almost running as she examined the water.

The corpse of the Admiral would have been preserved by being put in a barrel of rum, according to the legend. What if she actually wasn’t going mad and that he led her there on purpose?

She scanned the bottom of the fountain as she walked around it, until she noticed a tiny hermetic box near the edge. She quickly bent to take it out of the water, and checked her surroundings before opening it.

 _“What the hell…_ ” She whispered as she discovered a swab enclosed in a test tube and a note next to it;

“ _Now you can run your tests. I trust you will use it wisely, Doctor._ ” The elegant handwriting was the same as the one on the envelope, and she stared at the saliva sample in bewilderment. Why would Dracula want her to run more tests? How did he even know she planned to?

She looked at the sample in her hand, and took her phone out of her pocket once more before dialling a number.

“Doctor Helsing” She started, nervously clearing her throat. “Please don’t be mad at me, but I realised I forgot to hand over the saliva sample I had taken before the Count was released.” The lie came easily, surprisingly.

She could not let her know she still had contact with the vampire or she would try to take the matter into her own hands and strangely, that bothered her. She needed to dig more deeply into the case, she needed it to understand him as a psychologist, and as an historian the idea that she would be the first to have access to such knowledge made her dizzy.

“Really?” Zoe asked, calling her back to reality. “That doesn’t sound like you at all…” 

“I suppose we were all a little distracted by the news of his release.” She softly countered, holding her breath for a second as she waited for her answer.

“Fine, make sure to mail it to the Foundation immediately. With tracking options.” Ihrin relaxed as she heard her words and finally smiled.

“Of course Doctor Helsing, thank you for your understanding.”

“Have a good day, Ihrin.” She concluded before ending the call, leaving the young woman to ponder on the reason Dracula led her to the sample.

—-

She repeatedly stabbed the end of her pen in her notebook as their teacher explained the works of Mary Ellen O’Toole, one of the most senior profilers for the FBI, leading expert in Psychopathy.

She glanced at the screen where the cover of her book “Profiler’s Tactics to Avoid Unsafe Situations.” was shown, and held back a sigh. She wondered what Mrs. O’Toole would do if she was followed by a bloodthirsty undead warlord, with or without psychological disorder. 

He had found her again a few days ago, at St. James’s park, and followed her before allowing her to see him so the roles could be reversed and that she would finally find the box with the sample in Trafalgar Square fountain.

He planned it all, and Ihrin had the unpleasant feeling of being a pawn on a chessboard.

As he did at the Foundation, he made her think she had the upper hand whilst he had planned everything already. He knew she would take the bait and follow him, he had planned every reaction, anticipated her everymove as a chess master analysed his opponent.

“You’re still coming with us tonight, right?” Jack whispered as the lesson continued, eyeing her as she fixed the blue dots she made on the sheet of paper after she stabbed it. “I think you really need to relax.” He smiled as she turned her head toward him before discreetly giving her the envelope with the invitations Lucy gave him. 

“I still cannot believe you made her invite us.” She whispered back. “Ella will die when she’ll learn that we’re going to _Tramp_ tonight.” 

Jack shrugged with a playful smile as he looked at his friend.

“She is celebrating her engagement with Quincey and said to bring people. Plus you promised Ella to go to the best nightclub in London.” He concluded as Ihrin carefully placed the envelope in her purse.

“Yeah, a nightclub that wouldn’t cost me my entire salary in membership.” She smiled and took a quick picture of the black glossy invitation with golden letters and sent it to Ella. 

“I’ll see you there.” Jack added as the class ended. “I’m sure Ella will want to buy the best outfit for tonight.” He smiled before rising from his seat and left as she picked up the phone, hearing Ella’s screams of joy as Ihrin put it away from her ear with a wince.

“I think this is Ella for ‘thank you’.” Ihrin commented with a smile before letting him leave, and followed right after, half listening to Ella entering a state of panic as she realised no outfit would be good enough for the Tramp. Jack was right: she was going to spend her afternoon looking for the perfect dress for tonight, either she wanted it or not.

–

“And there they are!” Kasper greeted them with a grin as Ihrin and Ella finally reached the side of the dance floor, the first almost dragging the latest so she wouldn’t be lost in contemplation. He gave Ihrin a once over with a proud smile as he noticed her club dress: a pencil silhouette, O-neck neckline, glittering deep blue dress that flaunted with golden tones at the ends, ending at her knee. The sleeves were opened at mid arms to the wrists, allowing some of her skin to be seen under the fabric. Her hair was put up in a messy updo letting some curls fall on her shoulder.

“Well, the afternoon was well spent I see.” Kasper commented as he looked at Ella, wearing off shoulder sleeves, red dress stopping above her knee with a v-neckline. “Did they ask for an invitation at all?”

“Yes!” Ella pouted as she took a glass of champagne. “And I really wanted to keep it as a souvenir.”

“Have you finally decided to move on with Andrew and find someone Ihrin?” He asked with a smirk. “Because I can already tell some people are interested.” He commented as he looked at people in the crowd.

She slightly winced while hearing her ex-boyfriend’s name and cleared her throat.

“I’d rather not mention him at all… Ever again.” She answered as she looked around them a moment, scanning the crowded room before turning to Elis.

“Where is Jack?” She asked. “Wasn’t he supposed to come with you guys?” The two men consulted each other with a glance before Elis pointed at someone in one of the plushy velvet sofas not far away.

“He has been sitting there since we arrived.” He looked at Ihrin, annoyed. “You know how he feels about Lucy… He thought he had a chance with her and she got engaged right under his nose.”

“I know.” She answered blankly, still mad at that woman for having broken her friend’s heart like this. “It seems like she only cares about herself, just like Andrew…” She muttered under her breath as she walked toward Jack’s seat and extended a hand with a lovely smile.

“Come on Doctor Seward” She started, making him lift his head to look at her. “You have been donating blood to feed a vampire, and dancing makes you nervous?” He laughed shyly at this, and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. 

“I don’t know Ihrin. I should wait for Lucy to arrive. It is her party afterall.”

“Jack Seward I am asking you to dance with me and I shall not leave until my wish has been fulfilled.” She warned with a smile, dragging him toward the dancefloor as he finally took her hand.

“You know, I’m not sure this is very wise…” He commented as they started to dance. “Lucy…”

“Is with her fiance, and you are only enjoying the party with your friends.” Ihrin cut him nicely. “It’s time you realise she cannot dictate your every move, Jack.” She added before making him turn on himself, laughing with him as he relaxed. The silly moves she was making were probably helping, and moments later he had entirely forgotten the reason for his agitation.

“So, did Zoe send you..” He started, before being cut off by Ihrin.

“No. You do not get to start this topic Jack.” She warned him with a smile. “You said I needed to relax a little, and bringing Dracula on the table is NOT going to help me relax. I ban the names Andrew, Harker, Helsing and Dracula for the night, do you hear me?” She laughed softly as he nodded, before making her turn.

“But what if Dracula was to drain Andrew dry?” Jack asked innocently, before chuckling at his friend’s grin.

“He has better tastes than that.” She retorted, laughing softly with him before spotting a beautiful young woman in a golden dress that complimented the tone of her skin and her ebony curls heading their way, quite pissed off to see Jack dancing with her.

“Jack!” She called, trying to be heard over the loud music. “Jack Seward!”

Yes, he was having fun without her and that wasn’t to her liking, at all. Ihrin concluded as she finally arrived, earning a snooty glance from Lucy Westenra as Jack turned around, cheeks reddened.

‘“Lucy.” He started with an honest smile. “I wasn’t sure I’d see you tonight, with all the guests you have.” 

“Of course.” She offered him a sly smile before turning toward Ihrin, an eyebrow lifted. “Well it is nice to see you have finally brought someone.” The mockery in her voice almost made Ihrin laugh, and she offered her an amused smile. “I didn’t figure you were attracted to older women.” She concluded while eyeing Ihrin as she crossed her arms. 

The way she moved indicated to Ihrin she wasn’t used to being talked back and wouldn’t accept any comment from her part, but of course, she wasn’t going to keep quiet.

“And I didn’t figure bitchy women to be his type, yet here we are.” She concluded with a sweet smile, holding Lucy’s gaze as she scoffed slightly then looked at Jack with a smile.

“Well, looks like she’s got nerves.” She recognized before turning back toward her, and Ihrin noticed the choker around her neck, placed over something she could not see with the dimness of the room. “What’s the matter” Lucy’s voice reached her ears once more. “Cannot keep men your own age interested?” She asked with a smirk. 

“You do know that I’m only five years older than you, right?” Ihrin asked before adding. “But I don’t need overrated makeup, Instagram filters and expensive outfits to attract attention, Lucy.” 

“Sure…” Lucy glanced at her phone with a mischievous smile as a message arrived on screen. “Well, enjoy your night here, I’ve got better things to do anyway.” She bumped into her shoulder as she walked away and Ihrin turned around to look at her, frowning.

“You are sure that’s the girl you fell in love with?” She asked before looking at Jack who sighed with a weak smile.

“She isn’t always like this Ihrin. Lucy is an independent woman and…”

“No, Jack, she is not.” She corrected him. “She lives through the likes her selfies have and the vision people have of her. She is aware of her beauty and plays very well with it, but I’m afraid that without it, she wouldn’t know how to live.” She analysed as she crossed her arms. “Believe me, being an independent woman takes more than sleeping with men and partying all night long. It is to get rid of the fear of judgment and stand for your convictions. It’s to keep your head up even when they drag you in the dirt because you’re an emigrant, and a woman. It is to tell the man who cheated on you for more than a year to fuck off even if you don’t know how you’ll live on your own.” She looked back at him. “That is being independent.”

Feeling uneasy she looked around them, the spotlights casting purple rays of light on the dance floor as she scanned the room to find Ella. She had that strange feeling again: the one telling her that something was off as her guts were suddenly wrenched by dread.

She tried to identify the cause of that reaction as she walked past people dancing, heading to the bar as she spotted her friend: was it because Jack mentioned Andrew, or Dracula? She hadn’t seen the first one in months and she was really hoping that would continue, however she didn’t have that luxury with the Count. 

She still couldn’t understand why he almost offered her another sample to test her theory, he must have something to gain from it, but what? And what if she just signed a deal without even being aware of it.

“So, that was the infamous Lucy Westenra.” Ella stated as she joined Ihrin on the side of the bar, making her jump in surprise. “Oh my God Ihrin.” She laughed “Can’t you relax just a little?”

“That is a luxury I’m afraid I cannot afford.” Ihrin replied with a sigh as she leaned her back against the bar, her arms crossed against her chest. “I just have so many things on my mind right now, I don’t know if I have the strength for a catfight with that girl.” She eyed Lucy flirting with a man that clearly wasn’t Quincey, her fingers drumming on her forearm. “I should just go home…” She concluded before being held back by her roommate.

“Ihrin, seriously?” She eyed her, frowning. “You’re going to let her ruin your night at Tramp? Aren’t you going to show all of those people how to have fun?” She smiled at her friend as she felt her stop in her tracks. “They have Palinka here…” she added and held back a grin as Ihrin turned toward her with a smirk.

“Is that a challenge?” She asked as she waved the waiter and ordered shots with Ella. “Because I never back down from a challenge that includes transylvanian liquor…” She declared as she pushed the glass toward Ella.

“How do you say ‘cheers’ in romanian again?” Ella asked as she held the thin and long shot glass filled with plumb liquor between her fingers.

“ _Noroc_.” Ihrin answered before emptying her glass immediately, followed closely by her friend.

—-

“Honestly girl!” Kasper groaned as he helped Ihrin and Elis put a drunk Ella in the cab “Why did you have to let her drink that much?” He asked as he turned to look at his friend.

“Well, it is not entirely my fault if she tried all the flavors!” Ihrin replied with a laugh, holding the car door. 

“Just shut the bloody door and let us go home guys!” Ella groaned as she leaned in the back seat, her head against the window with her eyes closed, as if trying to regain control over her confused senses. “I just want to go home and sleep.” She grunted as Ihrin thanked their friends and waved them goodbye before entering the cab and sat next to her.

After giving their direction to the driver, she sat back and glanced at her friend with a smirk. “Well, that went better than expected…” She teased as Ella groaned again, holding her stomach with a wince.

“Oh do shut up Ihrin.” She retorted firmly and frowned as her roommate started to laugh. “It isn’t funny! How are you still standing?”

“Practice.” She answered with an amused expression. “I hope you remember where you put my keys Ella.” She chuckled quietly before laughing as her friend almost threw them at her as they arrived in Carmelite Street. She paid the driver and helped her friend out of the car before entering the building and took the elevator to their flat, holding Ella’s arm the entire time.

As she went to unlock the door, she soon realised that it was already opened, and she frowned, turning to her friend.

“Didn’t you lock the door before we left?” She questioned her as she went for her pepper spray hidden in the cleavage of her dress, but the only answer she got was a shudder. 

She quietly opened the door and entered, Ella clumsily following her while she lit all the lights in the apartment.

“Ihrin! What are you doing?” Ella whined, shielding her eyes from the sudden source of light blinding her.

Ihrin checked the kitchen and the living room before heading toward her bedroom, the door still slightly opened. Someone definitely came here: she had closed her door before leaving, that she was certain about. 

Trying to be as silent as possible she creeped inside her room and lit the light, only to see her window fully opened and papers spreaded everywhere on her desk, probably due to the wind.

She gathered her papers in a pile and was about to check her drawers when she realised something; her thesis notes were gone.

Her heart skipped a beat as she started to search frantically in her drawers and under the furniture, realising that Sister Agatha’s notes, her own searches and the tapes were also missing. How could it be?! She had just received information about the tests made from the saliva sample, she had carefully placed everything on her desk before leaving.

She paused as a thought crossed her mind, and she felt her body being drained from her blood.

She rushed out of her room and grabbed her roommate by the shoulders, panic clearly present in her voice.

“Ella…” She called her friend as she zoomed out. “Ella!” Once she was sure she was listening, she continued. “Have you invited someone here recently?” Her voice shaked even as she tried to control it. “Someone you might not have seen before? Like a tall man, dark hair and eyes…”

Ella blinked a few times as she thought and frowned.

“You mean your colleague?” Ihrin froze as she eyed her, even paler than before.

“What colleague?” She asked quickly and waited a few seconds for an answer. “What was his name?” She pressed her friend, repressing the urge to shake her back to her senses.

“Mister Balaur.” Ella muttered, still confused. “Yes, it is the name he gave. He said you were working together on a project regarding the Foundation…”

She did not leave her finish as she ran back in her room and grabbed a box full of sacramental bread and sealed all the windows before making Ella go to her room.

“What the fuck Ihrin?” She asked as her friend crumbled the holy bread in front of the door.

“God Ella!” She almost screamed. “I told you not to invite strangers in!” She really had to control herself and glared at her phone as it suddenly rang, an unknown number appearing on screen.

“Good morning miss Munteanu.” An unknown voice greeted her as she took the call. “I suppose by the agitation in your apartment, that some of your papers were missing? Well legally they don’t exist at all since the Foundation is keeping those experiments secret…”

“Quit the act and tell me what you want.” She answered coldly. “Mister Renfield, I’d bet.” She finished as she headed to the window and glanced down at the street, finally noticing a grey car parked a few feet away from her flat, and the man at the wheel dropping the newspaper he was either reading or hiding behind.

“The papers are in the car.” He informed her before ending the call, avoiding to look at her.

That was definitely a trap. And not even a well disguised one, but alcohol was still running in her system, suppressing her feeling of danger, and she just grabbed the stake hidden in her bag before leaving the apartment.

She looked around her as she stepped out in the street then walked to the car, glaring at Dracula’s lawyer as he lowered the car window. She had heard of him through Zoe and had searched his professional information a few weeks earlier, but she truly imagined him more threatening. But truth be told, he wasn’t the one she should be afraid of and she knew it.

“Where is he, mister Renfield?” She coldly asked, offering him a dark glance as he feigned innocence.

“He could be anywhere Miss.” He shuddered with a smirk. “He appears and disappears as he wishes. It is as if he was one with the shadows.” He sounded almost contemplative as he spoke of the Count. “Such abilities are remarquable if you ask me…” He widened his eyes as he thought then jumped in surprise as Ihrin slammed the palm of her free hand on the car.

“I don’t care about what you think!” She eyed him. “Tell me where Dracula is!” Her hold on the stake got firmer as she asked, just as the hair on the back of her neck rose and a cold, firm grip trapped her hand, preventing her from moving.

“ _You’d make an awful vampire hunter, Doctor Munteanu…_ ” He whispered in her ear, his cold breath caressing her skin and made her heart skip a beat.

“And you an awful burglar.” She answered as she tried to control her pulse, slowly turning around to face him, offering him an icy glance that made him grin. “You broke into my flat…”

“Oh no.” He stopped her, raising his index with a grin. “I was invited in.” he corrected her and narrowed his eyes. “I could not believe you had not warned your friend about me…”

“I did.” She cut him coldly, making him chuckle.

“You did not try enough, Ihrin.” He leaned closer, eyeing her with mischief. “One might almost think you did it on purpose…” He did not let her protest as he continued. “And, as I entered your room…” He turned toward his lawyer who handed him a thick envelope. “I found this alongside some notes.” he raised a brow with a smirk as she took them. “I assume they are yours…”

Ihrin quickly checked her Thesis notes, a thick file she made throughout the years with all her notes, analysis and theories. 

“What do you want, Count?” She asked coldly and the smile he gave her made her want to drive her stake through his heart, if it wasn’t stuck in his iron grip.

“You stole Sister Agatha Van Helsing’s notes…” He commented with an impressed smile. “I do wonder what her niece would have to say about it…”

“I borrowed them.” She corrected him, causing him to laugh quietly.

“Of course you did, Doctor. And those notes about my life clearly have nothing to do with it.” He grinned as she tried to get away from his grip.

“Count unhand me and get to the point! My Thesis has nothing to do with the Foundation.” 

He widened his eyes with an amused smile as she replied, making her regret it immediately.

“Your _thesis_.” He repeated. “You are writing a thesis about me, Doctor?” He grinned once more. “I knew you were a woman of excellent taste…” He chuckled, making her pinch her nose.

‘How is it possible for a man of five hundred years to act like a child…” She muttered under her breath.

“Now, Ihrin.” He eyed her seriously. “I need you to do something for me.” He held her gaze. “ _Get in the car_.” That wasn’t a request, that was an order.

“ _Like Hell! I’m not going anywhere with you!_ ” She countered, making him snarled at her.

“Get in the car.” His calm tone was only a veneer and she knew it. Yet she refused to simply comply with his orders and looked at him defiantly.

“Make me…” She held his gaze as he lowered his face so they were only inches away from each other, and offered her a threatening smile.

“I don’t want to hurt you Doctor, so you’d better do as I say.”

She scoffed at this and tried to free herself once more.

“Or what? You’ll drain me? I’d like to remind you I still have a cross around my neck.” She offered him a smirk as she held his gaze. “So, sorry, but I won’t put myself in danger just because you ask me to.”

“You’ve put yourself in danger the moment you entered my cell, Ihrin Munteanu.” He replied firmly. “Now get in the car.” He commanded, pushing her inside the car as she tried to stake him without succeeding and closed the door behind them once installed next to her, her wooden stake crushed on the road next to the car.

She was stuck in a car in the middle of the night with a corrupted lawyer and a deadly vampire. How wrong could it go? She thought as the car drove away from her street almost immediately, and she chose not to fight back, at least not right away. She wasn’t on the winning side and she needed more information before considering a way to turn the tables.

“You have informed him that kidnapping people is illegal, right?” She asked as she looked at Renfield, meeting his glance in the central mirror as he drove toward the north in silence. She turned to the vampire next to her, currently reading her notes as if nothing had happened.

“Are you at least going to tell me where we’re heading?” She eyed him as he turned the pages, reading.

“Whitby…” He answered in a bored tone before glaring at her as she tried to take the files away from him. “What are you doing?” He kept the files firmly in his hand, eyeing her as she tried to pull them toward her with all her strength.

“I believe that’s mine.” She answered and frowned as he refused to let go. “Oh come on; you don’t even need them!” She protested as she tried to take them back. “Let go of it.”

“No.” He simply replied with a smile. “Not until you tell me who is funding the Jonathan Harker’s Foundation.” He informed her, looking at her almost quizzically, raising a brow as she let go of the files and turned her head toward the window on her left.

“You are clever.” She stated. “I am sure you thought of something.” She looked at the scenery in front of her, the classy and tall buildings slowly fading to be replaced by small houses as they exited London and joined the countryside. Renfield was clever enough not to take the highway to leave town and thus ensuring them not to be traced right away.

“Well given the fact they can afford mercenaries” he started with a smile as he listened to her pulse, “I’d say they’re using dark money for the funding.” As her heartbeat remained steady, he continued. “I was quite surprised you’d take part in such shady business, Ihrin.” He grinned as he finally gained a reaction and held her gaze as she turned her head toward him.

“I was not aware of all of this when they hired me!” She was deadly serious, almost offended. Her honour was stung and he knew she would not accept it. “They said they wanted to understand you biologically speaking, to run tests to study you.” She looked straight into his eyes. “But after you pointed out the mercenaries, I decided to look deeper into it and went into Doctor Bloxham’s office and searched for pieces of information.” She realised too late she had just confessed professional misconduct and glared at him as he laughed softly.

“And you still dare to blame me for looking deeper into your own research…” He noted as he gathered her files with a smirk. “You truly are something else, Doctor.”

“I am not the one trying to turn vampirism into a means of warfare!” She protested firmly and they looked at each other for a moment until she looked away with a sigh and leaned her elbow against the window, her chin resting in the palm of her hand as she examined the countryside basking in the moonlight.

“I told you she was a clever one, Frank.” Dracula smiled as he eyed his lawyer, before looking back at the young woman sitting on his left.

“You knew…” She wasn’t sure whether it was a question or a statement as the words escaped her lips, and she slightly turned her head to look at him, seeing his offended frown.

“Of course I knew…” He elegantly crossed his legs with a sigh. “Did you really think I would have left them alone?” He raised a brow. “We have been watching them for the past weeks. And you, of course.” He finished with a charming smile that caused Ihrin to roll her eyes.

“And you need me to get into the Foundation, I presume.” She stated calmly, eyeing him cautiously.

“Indeed. You see: giving blood samples to Zoe was fine, but I refuse to leave the results to them, or even the potential vials they might have created already.” He smiled confidently as he got her exactly where he wanted her to be: stuck between a rock and a hard place. “You wouldn’t want the World to face an army of genetically modified vampires, would you Ihrin?” He leaned toward her, speaking calmly. “So you are going to enter the Foundation, and steal everything they have.”

“And what if I don’t?” Her question made him laugh.

“Ihrin, what’s the alternative?” He asked back, eyeing her with an amused smile. “No one knows where you are, you are alone with me.” He bent forward with a mischievous smile. “Which, I have to say, is a privilege many women would kill for.” He chuckled as she glared at him and straightened himself in his seat. “You might want to reconsider your options while I finish reading this Thesis of yours.” 

His grin infuriated her and she turned her head toward the window with a weary sigh. 

“What about the sun?” She asked after a couple of minutes. “Whitby is five hours of drive from London, and it will rise in four hours.” She heard he was about to speak and cut him “And if you are considering the foggy weather, Piotr and Olgaren already revealed that little trick when they reached England. So if a strange fog sets on Whitby, Zoe will understand immediately this was your doing.” She concluded with a smirk as he sighed, muttering under his breath in romanian; something about killing the sailors when he had the chance.

“Don’t worry yourself for me Doctor.” He smiled. “I will wait for you somewhere safe. I know you will not try to play both sides.” He paused for a moment. “Afterall, you do know what it would cost to cross me.” His tone was extremely calm but he knew she’d see the threat underneath them, and resumed his reading with a sly smile.

A few minutes passed in complete silence as Renfield finally took the highway toward the Yorkshire. The count was still reading, undisturbed by the curves the road made as his lawyer drove at full speed, and Ihrin was still looking out the window, deep in thoughts.

“How long have you been working on this thesis, Ihrin?” She finally heard him ask, his voice barely louder than a whisper, as if unwilling to disturb the quiet atmosphere that had settled in the car. His tonality had also changed: it wasn’t derisive or taunting, but respectful and pensive.

“Six years…”She whispered back, looking at the scenery displaying before her eyes. It had taken her six years to come up with the final form of her Thesis, it became pretty promising, and now the very subject of her paper was threatening to destroy it.

She discreetly looked at him. He had kept his legs crossed, and was reading her notes with a smile that gave him tiny wrinkles in the corner of the eyes, in which she could read a real interest that made her feel proud.

Then her gaze landed on his lips, slightly parted as he was muttering under his breath from time to time and for a moment she forgot how deadly these lips could be. She just knew she felt drawn to him, to the charm he radiated but turned away before he could notice her staring.

Would he truly destroy her work? Would his ego allow him to burn a work that intended to be as impartial and detailed, depicting his human life as faithfully as possible? A work that could restore an image more adequate than the one propagated by the Hungarian and Prussian propaganda? She felt his intense gaze on her and turned toward him.

“And may I ask why?” He narrowed his eyes as she shrugged.

“Because I am tired of people seeing you either as a monster, or a Saint.” She started, holding his gaze. “There is no middle ground in the books already published about you and I wish to restore the truth. Or at least the closest thing to it.”

“And what truth is that, Doctor Munteanu?” He asked, intrigued and interested.

“That you cannot be portrayed in a few words. That you are a complex man and that in order to get a glimpse of who you were, and are, one cannot simply stop their analysis to incunabula texts written for propaganda.”

“But why?” He searched for an answer in her brown eyes. “Why do you even care about what the world could possibly think of me?”

“Because I cannot stand discrepancies.” Her voice became firm, determined. “Because this is a part of my History and I shall not let it be falsified in any way.” The passion in her voice as she spoke surprised them both and she looked away for a moment. “I lived in Sighișoara for half of my life. I’ve heard of you so often but never have I received the answers I was looking for.” She continued softly. “Now, I will be the one to deliver them.” Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him smile.

“So you seek answers to your questions through your work…” His voice was mischievous but soft; “A pity your subject thesis isn’t sitting next to you to answer them…” She couldn’t hold a smile as she heard his teasing, then turned toward him as he continued.

“I have an offer for you, Ihrin Munteanu.” He leaned toward her with a charming smile. “Help me undermine Jonathan Harker’s Foundation side work.” He looked into her eyes. “And in return, I will help you with your Thesis.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Th** e sound of her heels echoed in the entrance hall, reverberating on the marble walls as she passed by some former colleagues. She took the time to warmly greet them with a charming and calm smile, unworried to be caught as her long curls concealed the presence of a tiny earpiece in her left ear.

“ _Don’t walk in such a hurry, Doctor_.” His tone was calculated, commanding. “ _They’ll suspect you if you don’t act naturally._ ” Did he sound more imperious because he spoke in their mother-tongue? She could not tell, but she slowed down her pace, and looked around her before heading to the elevator.

“ _Well that is easy to say when you’re in a hotel room, letting humans do your dirty work_.” She retorted in a whisper as she entered the black marble paved elevator and pressed the golden basement button, relieved to see the doors closing themselves before anyone else could enter.

“ _I’m a commander, Ihrin, not an infantryman_.”, he answered, and she knew by the tone of his voice that he was smirking. She scoffed silently and ignored his last remark as the doors opened in the underground lobby.

“Hello, Johanna.” She greeted the secretary sitting at the front desk as she entered the underground section, a warm smile on her lips. “How are you today?” She stopped next to her desk and eyed the blonde middle-aged woman whose frown made her glasses slide further down her nose. “Didn’t Doctor Helsing inform you that I would come to the Foundation today?” Ihrin asked with a very convincing confused expression.

“I am sorry, but Doctor Helsing is not here today.” She started, biting her lower lip as Ihrin held her gaze with a smile.

“I just need to take back a few files,” she kindly insisted “I need them for my University papers. I’ll be brief, I promise.” As she saw the resolve fade away from the secretary’s face, she added:

“Would you like me to inform her myself?” She was smiling kindly. “I’m sure she won’t blame you for having forgotten, with all the work you have.” That was a cunning move and if it were to backfire, that would probably ruin their plan. But it was a mind game, and Ihrin was good at it.

“No, no it’s alright.” Johanna answered, quickly dismissing the thought of Zoe being aware she got distracted in her job. She went to one of the drawers on her left and took an ID pass before handing it to Ihrin. “Here’s your pass, Doctor Munteanu.” She cleared her throat with a nervous smile as the young woman thanked her, before heading toward Zoe’s office.

As she arrived in front of the door, she discreetly looked around her then creeped inside the room and closed the door behind her.

“ _Alright, I am inside her office_.” She whispered, making her way to the drawers and bent to open the first one before realising it was locked.

“ _Naiba_ …” She cursed as she kneeled and took a hairpin from her bun, inserting it inside the lock to pick it.

“ _Language, Doctor_ …” She could hear him frown through his voice and smirked.

“ _You are the one who put me there in the first place, Ancient One, so don’t complain if I swear._ ” she teased. “ _And stop frowning, you sound like my grandfather._ ”

“ _Ah, now we come to it… The endless jokes about my age…_ ” She continued to twist the pin as he muttered something inaudible under his breath.

“ _Well, I promise to stop, if you behave…_ ” She heard him scoff, then grinned as the drawer finally opened. 

She put plastic gloves on and started searching through the files until she found an envelope with the dates “1897-2019” written on it. She quickly emptied it and hid the folded papers in the lining of her jacket before closing the drawer. She stood up slowly, removing her gloves and shoved them back into her pocket, before exiting the office and heading down the hall.

The easy part of the plan was done, now the worst was to come: stealing the samples from the laboratory and putting the malware in Bloxham’s computer.

“ _This is madness…_ ” She whispered as she looked around her to make sure she was alone.

“ _What would be madness, Ihrin, is if your work were to vanish… As you said, I’m quite old, I can be clumsy sometimes_.” She could tell he was grinning and she sighed.

“ _Did I ever tell you that I hated you?_ ” She muttered under her breath as she slowly made her way to the labs, making him chuckle.

“ _Only twice since this morning, Darling_.”

—

_The sun was slowly rising behind the peaks of the mountains surrounding Sighişoara._

_The song of birds filled the still chilly morning air and golden rays of sun filtered through the branches of pine trees, as the promise of a beautiful summer day._

_In the backyard of the small white house, at number 2 of Strada Simion Barnutiu, Maria-Elena was comfortably sitting in her wicker chair, embroidering floral patterns on one of the white cotton shirts she had finished sewing the week before._

_She was humming a peaceful tune while the needle slowly created red dots on the child’s shirt and smiled as she heard light footsteps on the wooden porch._

_“Already up Draga mea?”, she asked without looking as a little girl with brown curly hair approached her._

_“Mami and Tați are still asleep.” She answered in a whisper, as if afraid to disturb the quietness of the place._

_“Is it my ie?”, she asked with a twinkle in her eyes as she looked at the clothing._

_“Well, I believe you have not received your new clothes for Easter.” Her grandmother commented. “And I wish you all the luck in the World, Ihrin.” She smiled at the child before resuming her sewing and winced as she punctured her finger._

_“Are you alright, Bunica?” Ihrin asked as she stepped closer, only to realise the shirt once of a pearly white colour was now drenched in blood as her grandmother kept sewing, drops of her blood dripping on the grass._

_Slowly turning her head toward the little girl, the old woman started to turn paler and paler._

_“Beware of the strigoï.”, she whispered. “He brings bad luck and death with him.”, she finished as blood spilled out of her mouth, making Ihrin scream._

She woke up with a start as the car stopped in the parking lots of a hotel, and straightened herself, immediately checking for puncture marks on her neck, which made the Count laugh.

“Did you sleep well, Doctor?”, he asked with a mischievous smile as her panicked pulse reached his ears. She gave him an icy sideway look and touched her crucifix with the tip of her fingers to reassure herself: it had only been a nightmare, her family was safe and so would she as long as she’d keep her cross around her neck. Still, how could she have been so reckless as to fall asleep next to a vampire! 

The smug expression written on his face at that very moment made her want to throw him into the sunlight: who would be laughing then?! 

Well, maybe he would, after he would have found out that the sun actually couldn’t hurt him. She was certain of it: this was merely a complex phobia, a fear buried deep inside his subconscious. 

It had to be. Otherwise the moonlight would also have burnt him to dust; it was the reflection of the sun rays on the moon surface after all.

But why? Why was he afraid of the sun?

It was written in romanian myths that some strigois could roam the Earth during daytime, so why did he believe otherwise?

She knew complex phobias did not have a specific cause, but more of several ones, some more complex than others. Among other things, complex phobias could be related to changes to brain structure; maybe the violent death and turning into a vampire did affect the way his brain worked, causing him to follow those legends. The “rules of the beast”, as Sister Agatha referred to them. 

“Ihrin.” His voice took her away from her thoughts, and she turned toward him, raising a quizzical eyebrow. “You should get out of the car.”, he commented as he looked at her. His lawyer was standing outside of the vehicle, a registration file in his hands and waiting for them to follow him inside.

“Where are we?” She asked as she opened the door and followed them to the boot.

“Pickering, I believe.”, he answered as he took a sport bag out of the boot and handed it to her. One of her sport bags actually, and a look inside it informed her it contained some of her clothes. 

“You will need to change before heading to the Foundation”, he explained with a smirk. “I assumed you would not want to go there wearing a nightclub outfit.” The way she looked at him made him chuckle.

“You’re shameless, you know that?” She countered coldly before heading toward the main entrance in a vain effort to get away from him. They followed Renfield to a room in the northern part of the building, the least exposed to the sunlight, and entered the spacious room after the lawyer had made sure all the curtains were drawn.

“So, have you considered my offer, Doctor Munteanu?” The vampire asked as he gave the room a quick glance before turning to her, ignoring Renfield trying to install some devices on the small desk near the bathroom door.

“It’s not like I had a choice anyway.” She muttered under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes following his every movement as he slowly circled her with a raised brow.

“That isn’t true. I leave you a choice, Ihrin.”, He started in a sweet tone. “The choice to do what you think is right.”, he smiled. “Can your mind really be at peace, knowing you helped the government to turn soldiers into vampires?” He stopped in front of her and looked directly into her eyes. 

He was right: she could not. This could go wrong in so many ways; burn nations to the ground; maybe even start another World War. Yet, being used like this infuriated her.

“I hate you.” Her reply made him scoff, and he held her gaze with a grin.

“Now, I know you don’t mean it, Ihrin.” He stepped away from her and opened the bathroom door, gesturing for her to enter. “I believe it is time for you to change, then we will talk about your task.” 

She glared at him as she made her way to the bathroom, and locked herself inside before putting the bag on the white shelf next to the door. As water filled the sink for her to freshen up, she sighed, hands on each side of the marble washtub. She hated being in that situation; she cared about Zoe Van Helsing: she was her colleague and was passionate about her work, but now she was supposed to take it away from her, risking her own career in the process.

She unzipped the bag and took a fushia two pieces out of the bag, as well as a white sleeveless blouse and black heels and changed quickly, adjusting her clothes properly as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

When her parents died, she had sworn to herself that she would make a difference; that she would prevent deranged people from taking innocent lives again. She gave up her post as History teacher and started studies in Forensic Psychology. She worked very hard during four years, and the moment she thought she had succeeded, an undead warlord arrived and threatened to ruin everything she had built.

“Ihrin, are you finished?”, his voice reached her, pressing her to leave the room. They had a tight schedule after all.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes to focus on regaining control over her emotions, then went back to the bedroom, arms crossed as she saw Renfield handing her an earpiece and a bracelet.

“Put them on.” Dracula commanded, watching her expectantly.

“Not even a ‘please’?” She retorted before rolling her eyes as he went to take her papers. “Fine.” She took the items from Renfield’s hands and put them on quickly. “What’s the bracelet for?” She asked as she put it on her left wrist.

“Tracking you of course.” The Count answered as if it was obvious. “I want to know your localisation at any time, just to make sure you will not try to run away.”

“I am not a coward, Dracula.” She countered, eyeing him carefully.

“No, I know you’re not.” He smiled then sat on the black leather office chair standing next to the desk. “So, Ihrin.” He exhaled deeply, crossing his fingers with a smile as he considered her. “You will enter the Foundation; take all the files Zoe Van Helsing has about me; head to the laboratories to destroy my blood and saliva samples as well as the other tests they might have done.” He turned to pick up something from the desk and extended a hand toward her so she could take it. “Then you will put… “ he hesitated on the word for a second before smiling. “Spywares, on their computers.” He waited for her to take the USB key before continuing. “Our hackers will handle it from there. Just make sure to install it on one computer.” He then turned toward his lawyer, a serious expression on his face.

“You will drive her there and wait for her to come back.” He looked at him. “I’ll keep an eye on her from here.”

“She is still there, Dracula.” Ihrin interrupted him coldly. “And she deserves to know what will happen once she’s done.” Her tone caused him to chuckle, and he turned back to her.

“You will meet me here at sunset. And once I am sure you have completed your task, I shall give you back your work.”.

—

“ _How am I even supposed to install this spyware of yours?_ ” She muttered as she looked around the empty corridor leading to the labs. “ _The computers are all password protected._ ”

“ _Then, look for a computer already switched on_.”, he replied as if it was the most evident thing to do.

“ _If I bore you, your Highness, say it already._ ” Ihrin quietly retorted with a smirk as she thought of a distraction to lure every technician and scientists out of the labs.

“ _Use that wonderful mind of yours, Ihrin. Usually, you’re very good at that._ ” He replied calmly and smiled as he heard her break the glass of the fire alarm. “ _There, see?_ ”.

She barely had the time to answer anything before the doors started to fly open, forcing her to step out of sight.

As expected, the employees immediately rushed toward the stairs, gathered in small groups to avoid causing panic. She remained out of sight until the last technician had left for the main entrance, and stepped out of the closet she had been hiding in to enter the labs.

Once sure no one had seen her entering, she started to search through the cupboards, fridges and work surfaces.

“ _So, Ancient One…_ ” She heard him sigh and bit her lower lip to suppress a laugh.

“ _Stop calling me like this, Ihrin_.”, he warned her. “ _Or I’ll burn your thesis notes._ ”.

“ _But then I’d have to burn you too, Count._ ”, she replied innocently. “ _Now, I have a question_.” She continued to search through the fridges, only stopping as the vials finally appeared. “ _The tests were made weeks ago, so they are probably already working on isolating and extracting specific enzymes from the samples they took_.” She examined the labels on the vials as she spoke.

“ _Quite right Doctor Munteanu_.” His tone was different now, and Ihrin mentaly pictured a smirk on his face as he spoke. “ _If you would be so kind as to dispose of those as well. All but one, Ihrin_.”, he stressed before adding “ _I am really curious to know if you were right about rabies_.”. She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath while removing the vials from the fridge and carefully placed them inside the pocket of her suit then headed toward the records and took the ones regarding the vampire. She needed to hurry if she didn’t want to be caught, and folded the sheets as she hurried out of the labs. 

Hearing Emily Bloxham’s voice echoing in the hallway, she quickly opened the door of a broom closet and quietly hid inside, barely even breathing as they reached the Labs.

“What the bloody hell is going on in here?!”, she heard her former director ask. “Who pressed the alarm?!” Ihrin peeked through the opening in the door frame as Bloxham came into sight, and by the expression on her face, anyone could tell she was furious.

Maybe that was the opening she needed! She had come out of her office almost immediately, probably leaving her computer switched on. All Ihrin had to do was to sneak inside her office while she was reassuring the other employees, and install the spyware on her computer. 

She eyed her as she headed toward the main entrance and left her hiding place once sure she was out of sight before rushing inside the office, straight for the computer. As she had guessed, it was still open, and Ihrin wasted no time, immediately inserting the usb key and eyed the screen as the loading bar appeared on screen. 

“ _And what are you doing over there, while I am risking my career here?_ ” She asked as she took a seat in Bloxham’s chair, eyes on the loading bar and fingertips drumming against the wooden desk.

“ _Why do you want to know?_ ”, he teased playfully in a suave voice that stopped Ihrin in her tracks. He wouldn’t actually insinuate things, would he? She discreetly cleared her throat, cheeks slightly reddened, and smiled as she played with a strand of hair. 

“ _Well I don’t know, Mister Balaur._ ”, she answered in the same way, her voice deeper as she bit her lower lip. “ _Maybe I could use a distraction right now_ …” This was a bad idea, she was aware of it. She shouldn’t tease back and yet she simply couldn’t resist. She heard him exhale discreetly, then whisper:

“ _Do you really want to play that game with me, Miss Munteanu_?”

As she was about to reply, a note popped up on screen: ‘ **Loading succeeded.** ’

Good fortune or coincidence, these two words actually prevented her from making the biggest mistake of her life.

“ _It’s done_.” She answered, her tone serious once more as she removed the USB key from the computer and shoved it in her pocket with the rest. “Make sure you have my thesis ready.” She quickly took the earphone out of her ear and crushed it on the ground before leaving the building as quietly as she could, using the back door to avoid Renfield probably waiting for her.

She got around the old stone wall building facing the Carfax Abbey and headed toward the stairs going all the way down to the city center of Whitby. As she did so, she removed the bracelet from her wrist in a quick movement and threw it in a nearby bin. The sun was not about to set before many hours and she had no intention in spending those trapped in a car with a corrupted and maybe half brainwashed lawyer, or with a psychopath undead in a hotel room. 

She needed to take a break and process the recent events, and she wasn’t going to ask Dracula for permission.

–

“What do you mean you lost her?” Dracula’s voice came through the speaker of his lawyer’s phone, irritated. “Did I not provide you with a tool to track her, Frank?” 

“You, you did, Master.” He stumbled, nervously pushing his glasses on his nose with a finger. “But I am very much afraid she removed the bracelet you gave her. It has been two hours now, and she never passed by the car. The app indicates she is still around the Foundation. Near the 199 Steps to be exact.” The silence following his words made him swallow hard. 

This was not going according to his Master’s plans. He had lost the girl and she was now in possession of very sensitive information that could be used against his client.

He glanced at his reflexion in the central mirror of his car, barely noticing his already disheveled look and the dark circles under his eyes.

His client; he had reached out for him only a month ago, and yet he couldn’t remember what his life was before that man, or whatever the Count actually was, emailed him from the Foundation cell saying he was kept there against his will. He had felt immediately drawn to him and to the promise he made him. He was intrigued by that man and the power emanating from him. When he asked for his help he answered yes. He would make every preparation he needed for his plans, and the reward for his devotion was eternal life; he wouldn’t fail his master, he needed another chance to get the girl. He could not let her ruin Dracula’s plans. He wouldn’t.

“Nevermind.” The Count finally replied, making Renfiled turn his head toward the screen. “Come back at Pieckering. We will find her tonight. She cannot have gone far without her papers or her phone.” He concluded before ending their call.

Turning his attention toward the computer screen, Dracula smiled slyly as his gaze followed a moving red point on the map, along the seashore of Whitby.

If there was one thing he had learnt about that woman the day they met, it was that she shouldn’t be underestimated and that she had the temper it would take to match his own stubbornness. Of course she was going to tear that bracelet off, and he was even surprised she hadn’t done it earlier; that was the reason he had concealed another tracker in the collar of her suit and did not mention it to anyone, not even Frank.

The red dot had now stopped on the pier, not very far away from where he came out of the waters a month ago. 

He bent his head on one side, narrowing his eyes with a smile. What would her next move be: would she truly try to defy him, or was she clever enough to know that would only waste both of their time? He would always win, it was only a matter of time and it was something he had in abundance. 

–

She was leaning on the railing of the pier, her gaze set on the North Sea as she played with one of the blood samples. 

This was where everything started, a month ago. The place where a team of visionary scientists thought the best idea was to trap a supernatural being after having accidentally revived him with fresh blood. Thank you for that, Emily… 

Ihrin sighed and looked at the thick dark liquid in the vial. How many people could claim they held in their hands the blood of their subject thesis? The blood of a warlord supposedly killed in battle 543 years ago. The blood spilled so her motherland could be free.

Her eyes widened at the thought for a second, and if she had to be honest, she wouldn’t have believed it either; but now she only wished to know what such blood would tell them, regardless of the scientific analysis, of the enzymes and molecules: what would she learn from it?

She wanted to know more; to learn about him in every detail.

She held the vial in front of her eyes and frowned slightly; it was almost as if she was drawn to it, as if the need to actually drink it was stronger than anything else.

She did not even realise she had removed the lid and had started to bring it close to her mouth until the acrid scent of blood reached her nose, shaking her back into her senses.

Before whatever spell it was takes effect, she emptied the vial into the sea, watching it dissolve into the deep blue waves, her breathing faster than before. 

She headed back to one of the wooden benches installed on the pier and sat down, pulling the documents out of her pocket, finally taking the time to read them.

She couldn’t help being fascinated by the discovery that the legends she heard about so many times as a little girl turned out to be true.

The Strigoï; the Undeads, she heard of those before working at the Foundation, back when she was still living in Romania. She remembered the story of villagers digging up a corpse to stake him, in the small village of _Marotinu de Sus_. They thought the man had turned into a strigoï and performed a ritual to set his soul at peace.

She saw those legends as superstitions at first: tales to frighten the children so they wouldn’t wander around on their own in the dark for too long. To warn her and her friends on the cold winter nights, when daytime was short and darkness engulfed the historical center of Sighişoara, the cobblestones concealed by a thin mist as they sometimes were on colder days.

Legends; dark forces lurking around corners, she had laughed at those things she called metaphors or stories. Stories of ancient times, when men could not yet comprehend climatic phenomena as they did now and blamed whatever God they believed in for a drought.

But that was until Zoe Van Helsing reached out for her through Jack. 

At the time, she was working after classes in a pub by the river Thames called “The Anchor”. It was a well tended establishment, not far away from the Shard, but the salary could barely pay for her rent.

“Remember the place in Yorkshire where I did my internship?”, he had asked her as she was cleaning the last glasses of the evening. “They are looking for someone.” His blue eyes were fixed on her as she moved around him to put the chairs on the table before closing. 

“Jack, I already told you I cannot continue my studies in York just so I could have a student job at that Foundation.” She had replied, cleaning the tables before putting the chairs on them, upside down. “I’m renting my parents house in Ravenscar, that’s the only income I can truly rely on.” 

“This wouldn’t be a student job, Ihrin.” Jack had protested, helping her with the chairs. “They’d hire you. I told Doctor Helsing about your PhD in Romanian History and she is willing to pay you as an employee. You could register your work there as a traineeship.” He had eyed her as she declined. “You don’t understand: you are exactly the person they need.” .

“What has my PhD got to do with that Foundation anyway?” She had retorted, crossing her arms. “Why would they need me? Surely they can have any already graduated forensics…” She had gathered her things and had led him outside the pub, closing the lights and the door behind them. “Look Jack”, she sighed. “I appreciate that you’re trying to help. But I need to focus on my studies here and my thesis.”. She had started to walk away after saying him goodbye but stopped as he called after her.

“They found where he was buried!” As she slowly turned to look at him, Jack felt he had picked her curiosity.

“He?” She repeated with a quizzical look, frowning as her friend just grinned.

“Your subject thesis.” 

Ihrin snorted as she remembered that night in front of the Anchor. She remembered the shock on her face as Zoe Van Helsing, great niece of Sister Agatha Van Helsing, blankly informed her that every legend she had heard of as a child was true. And how naive she had been to believe that everything would go according to the Foundation plans. That they could keep their staff safe against a creature that had never been studied before.

She sighed and glanced at the documents in her hands. 

There lied a piece of answer, an explanation for what the Count was, at least biologically speaking. It was interesting, yes. But that was not the answer she was looking for. Her question was far much more complicated than simply analysing cells molecules or DNA. 

Who was he truly?

The question seemed easy at first: he was a vampire. But that was his kind, and the kind doesn’t necessarily define a being. 

Another answer would be: he’s a monster; judgmental statement. What was the definition of a monster? 

According to the Cambridge Dictionary, a monster was ‘an imaginary ugly, frightening creature’ or ‘a very cruel person’. The second definition held her attention: a very cruel person. She was aware of the events that happened during his three reigns in Wallachia; she had learnt through Agatha’s notes about Jonathan Harker’s tragic fate; She had seen the names of his victims on the Demeter; yet she could not simply categorize him as cruel. 

She didn’t think he enjoyed torturing his victims, or at least not all of them. She remembered very well how he spoke about the Duchess Valeria. There was almost a trace of softness in his eyes as he related her story to her, and the disappointment he felt when he found out what her life had become. He refused to let her beg for money, her who had always been such a proud woman, and from a notorious family.

Instead he gave her a good death, as he called it: he made her dream of their first dance, back when she was only eighteen, and then killed her. In the Count eyes, this could almost be seen as mercy.

Then there was also Lady Dorabella Ruthven, to whom he offered a vision of what her future could have been, before draining her from her blood.

He didn’t enjoy torturing people, or at least not all of them. She didn’t think so. 

He had said so himself: he liked people. 

Not in the most expected way for course: he liked people for the entertainment they gave him, the many various flavors they offered and the skills he acquired through them. 

According to him, there were no other vampires than him, only feral undeads driven by an unquenchable bloodthirst; 

humans, people, offered him company during centuries; and she knew he enjoyed it. 

She sighed as she played with the cross still tied around her neck, finding the strength she needed to stand up to the Count as she just did, and maybe also to face the consequences of her actions. She had destroyed in a few minutes what took Zoe years to build: her life work was gone, in the depth of the sea. 

Yet, Ihrin knew she had made the right decision: she could not let the Foundation and whatever organisation turn soldiers into vampires. Just thinking of the possibility of an army of bloodthirsty creatures made her shiver. Not only because of their nature, but also because she knew they would have become out of control. The Foundation had proved that already with Dracula: they had not been able to keep him in his cell for more than 24 hours, and they were lucky the aforementioned vampire had been complacent and did not cause a bloodshed. 

She exhaled deeply as she folded the sheets and put them back in the inner pocket of her suit then rose before making her way back to the main road of Whitby. 

She still had hours left before sunset and she knew exactly how she wished to spend them. 

-

She had walked for a mile before finally reaching Whitby cemetery and even though her feet hurt, she had enjoyed the warmth of the sunlight on her skin as she walked up there. 

She quietly opened the heavy metal gates and entered the graveyard, walking along the main alley before turning right, and headed to a small and isolated parcel where two gravestones were standing:

"Aici zace Elena Ionescu, 05/23/1965 - 11/23/2015.” could be read on the right tomb. 

“Aici zace Matei Munteanu, 04/14/1961 - 11/23/2015” was written on the left one. 

Ihrin kneeled in front of her parent’s graves, and removed weeds that had grown between the joints. 

“ _Bună Mami, Bună Tați_.” She whispered softly. “It has been a while since I last came. I’m sorry about that.”. She pressed a hand on the gravestone, closing her eyes for a moment. 

What would they think of her now, if they could see her? Would they be proud of her, or disappointed? She felt a tear running down her cheek and quickly dried it with the back of her left hand. She remembered how proud they were when she graduated in medieval History in Bucharest. They had always supported her in her choices, including her studies. When her eight years old self had declared during the Easter feast that she wanted to study Vlad Țepeş, most of their relatives had laughed. But her parents encouraged her, trying to satisfy her endless curiosity as they could. 

She asked the localisation of sites on the map of Romania: they taught her; She looked at pictures of the Prince Courts of Târgoviște and Bucharest in old books borrowed from the town library: a weekend per month they would take the car and visit historical places in Romania. They even traveled to Edirne once, though nothing remained of the imperial palace. To those who criticize her daughter’s studies, Matei answered that it was a harmless interest, that his daughter knew more about their country than most of the other family members of relatives. 

She learnt to be proud of her origins through those stories and the sacrifice her ancestors made so that Romania could be free. He encouraged her to extend her knowledge up to modern days, so that she would always remember where they came from. There was a saying from George Santayana he liked to repeat to her: “Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.” 

But today, the harmless interest had turned into a deadly fascination. The words from her History manuals had taken the shape of a very real man, and the young woman who had always been serious in her professional life had just robbed and destroyed the Foundation side work.

At first she didn’t notice the faint noise on her left, still pondering upon everything that happened lately. But as it repeated itself a few times, it finally attracted her attention. Holding her breath, she listened carefully, frowning as she identified the noise as knocks. 

Knock… Knock… Knock…, each knock was spaced-apart of three seconds from each other. She looked around her, trying to locate the origin of the noise and felt the blood leave her face as she realised it came from her father’s grave.

-

“Master, may I ask what we are doing here, with such weather?” Renfield eyed the Count in the central mirror of his car as they parked outside the cemetery gates, rain pouring heavily down, making it almost impossible to see much further than a few feet away.

“The Doctor Munteanu hasn’t moved from here for hours.”, Dracula replied as he put the tablet down, revealing the red dot inside the cemetery, completely still. “And I intend to get those files back Frank.”. He got out of the car, paying no mind to the rain soaking his black hair as he walked inside the cemetery, hands in his pockets. He walked along the alley, following a sound he alone could hear. He had never heard it in such a state before, and sped up his pace to find her.

The muffled sound of sobbing reached him before he could even see her, and he slowed down his pace as she finally appeared: she was sitting on the ground against what he understood was her father’s grave, her hair and clothes drenched and her heels stained with dirt. Her eyes had reddened from crying and her left hand was buried in her curls, while the other one firmly held a broken branch that oddly looked like a stake.

He quietly stepped closer, not even sure if she had noticed him or if she was entirely elsewhere.

“Doctor Munteanu…” He eyed her, waiting for reaction, before kneeling in front of her. “ _Ihrin_?”.

“It comes from the inside…”, her voice was barely more than a whisper. “Why does it come from the inside?” Her voice broke as she put her free hand against her mouth to hold back more crying. 

His gaze finally left her, and landed on the grave next to her. The knocking. He could hear it perfectly, along with faint scratching and whimpering, inaudible to her human ears. He turned his head toward her once more.

“I think you perfectly know why it is coming from the inside, Ihrin.” His expression softened as she shook her head in denial, and spoke more softly. “You wouldn’t have prepared that weapon, if you did not.” He eyed the stake before looking at her. “You do not have to do this, Ihrin.”, he slowly went for the stake in her hand. “You do not have to put yourself through that pain.”. 

As he started to pull the stake toward him, she tightened her grip around it and lifted her head to meet his gaze.

“Yes, I do!” She protested firmly. “I need to put him to rest! I could never live knowing my father is restless!” They stared at each other for a moment.

“Then you must be prepared, Ihrin.” He looked into her eyes, deadly serious. “He has been in this coffin for four years: his flesh will be rotten, worms will probably come out; he will look nothing like the man you used to know, Ihrin. And he will attack you the second the coffin will be open.” He grabbed her by the shoulder, making sure she was listening. “You must not hesitate, do you understand?” His dark eyes peeked into her teary brown ones. “You stake it the moment I open the coffin lid.”. 

As she nodded, he gently let her go and pushed the marble plaque aside, revealing a wooden coffin from where scratching could be clearly heard. Consulting her one last time, he cracked the lid open, allowing the undead to finally sit up, snarling at them.

Ihrin’s eyes widened in horror at the sight of her father’s corpse: his flesh was shredded, almost dried around the bones, half of his hair gone, and the jaw distorted in a strange angle.

“ _Tați_ …” She was petrified, unable to move as the feral snarled at her once more.

“Doctor Munteanu, now might be a good time to act.”, Dracula’s voice barely reached her as she was still in shock, but found the will to stand back as the feral tried to grab her. “ _Ihrin, now_!” His scream managed to make her react, or maybe it was his hand seizing hers to stake the undead, his body crumbling to ashes as it pierced its heart. 

As she realised what had happened, she fell on her knees, the grief overtaking her as she started to cry, barely noticing the vampire trying to help her stand up and carefully circling her shoulders to take her away from the graves.

“Ihrin…” He patiently called, holding her firmly in his arms as she first tried to push him away before burying her face in her hands. “ _Ihrin listen to me_.” He moved her hands aside to look into her eyes, trying to get her attention.

“ _I thought he… I thought he was dead_.”, she sobbed, breathing heavily. “ _But he was aware this entire time. I let him locked in that box all this time_ …”

“ _Ihrin you could not have known_.” He eyed her. “ _You finally put him to rest. You could have just walked away and pretend it never happened, but you did not._ ” He gently held her by the shoulders as he continued, noticing her cryings had weakened as she listened. “ _You were strong enough to do what it took to set him free._ ”. He allowed her to bury her face against him, his face stern. 

Most of the time, emotions did not affect him. He found them annoying, obstacles standing in his way to get what he wanted. But he understood too well the pain she felt at that very moment: eternal life came to him with a heavy price and he had to watch everyone he had ever loved die and be buried while he was still walking this earth. He had laid into the graves his sons, theirs sons, and grandsons, before witnessing the end of his line.

None of the brides he had created had survived the turning, either turning ferals or going mad.

He had experienced everything life had to offer, at least twenty times, but what was the point of living forever, if it meant being alone for all eternity? 

He had tried to join his long lost wife in death, to join their sons, and his brides after that, but suicide did not work for the undead; that was his curse: to live forever in the shadows, restless.

“ _I killed my father_ …” Her trembling voice brought his attention back to her, and he looked down at the young woman in his arms, her sobs now silenced.

 _“Ihrin, you gave him the best proof of love he could have hoped for_.”, he whispered. “ _You gave him eternal peace_.”.


	6. Chapter 6

The rain; the lights of the dark grey car getting closer; a door being opened; the gentle pressure on her shoulder making her bend her head as he led her into the car; words being spoken from afar.

She kept her gaze on the darkness surrounding them as Renfield drove toward the main road, her face stoic, and watched as the city lights passed by, followed by the darkness of the countryside as the moon was hidden behind thick clouds.

They remained seated in silence for more than an hour, Ihrin’s glance fixed on the window on her right, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He looked away at the sight and pretended to look into the files she had stolen, going through them until he heard her dry her tears and clean her throat. He picked up a thick envelope on the seat next to him before giving it to her without looking.

“Nothing is missing, you can check.” He finally spoke with a thin smile as he heard her opening the envelope. “That’s very good work, Doctor Munteanu.” He turned his head toward her and eyed her as she kept her eyes on the sheets.

“Thank you.” She quietly whispered almost as if she was speaking to herself.

What was she thanking him for? For this compliment, or for what happened in the cemetery? She readjusted her suit jacket, her hands curled into first inside the sleeves and looked outside the window once more, flashes of that feral beast attacking her endlessly repeating themselves in her head. Maybe if she closed her eyes, and pictured something beautiful in her mind, she would make them go away.

Ignoring the vampire next to her, she closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she pictured herself back in their motherland. In Summer; yes, a beautiful and bright summer day in the Mountains…

White flowers spreading endlessly in the meadow surrounding her, maybe a tiny purple butterfly gracefully landing on one of them as she watched it. The sun would warm her skin, like a gentle caress as birds would sing. As she would remain still for hours, a lynx would cross the meadow with its kitten, pressing them to move forward as they would play with bees and butterflies.

Burying her fingers into the soft grass, she would lay down and gaze at the bright blue sky above her, watching as a saker falcon would hover over the meadow.

Her breathing became gradually deeper, and her heart steadier as she finally fell asleep, her head resting against the window and her arms wrapped around her in an attempt to stay warm.

“Frank” he started quietly so as not to disturb her. “Put some heating on, she’s freezing.” He eyed him for a brief instant, then Ihrin before resuming his reading.

“If… If I may, Master” Renfield finally spoke, his eyes fixed on the road, “what happened back there?”

“Nothing you ought to know..” Dracula firmly replied. “Your only concern is to take us to London before sunrise, nothing more.” He did not pay attention to his lawyer apologies as he pretended to read the analysis from the Foundation, but his mind was set on something completely different; something bothering him more than he could admit it: he saw her cry, and he couldn’t stand it.

–

The fabric felt soft under her cheek, extremely soft actually and her still sleepy mind wondered for a moment if that was satin. Her fingertips unconsciously brushed the fabric as she tried to come back to her senses; it was the first time her apartment was so peaceful, no car honking or sirens from afar.

Hold on…When did she get home?

Her eyes flew open and she quickly sat on the King size bed, looking around her as she realised she wasn’t in her bedroom.

Deep red satin sheets, black marble floor tides, heavy curtains shielding her from the daylight; she got out of bed as quietly as possible and tiptoed toward the window on the right. She slightly opened the curtains to get a look outside and the sight of the Shard standing in the background, reflecting the late afternoon sunlight, informed her she was back in London.

Keeping a slight opening in the curtains she looked around her once more, noticing the black and gold modern bedroom furniture and a fine abstract painting she couldn’t identify. Picking up her shoes carefully placed next to the black dresser in front of the bed, she headed toward the door as quietly as she could and slowly opened it, peering outside before leaving the bedroom and heading down the hallway.

She passed two doors on her right, walking toward the grey metal staircase, her heart dumbing in her chest as she started to hear voices from below her, on the main floor.

“…started to view the security cameras in the lobby.”, Renfield’s voice reached her and she stopped in her tracks to listen.

“Weren’t your hackers supposed to destroy every single security footage, Frank?” Another voice asked, Dracula’s voice. Ihrin fought the urge to step closer to the staircase to get a glimpse of them, and remained hidden in the shadows.

“Well I…” Renfield stuttered, “I thought that, if Doctor Munteanu was seen entering the Foundation, they would not…suspect you, Master.”

Dracula’s dark chuckle echoed in the room, making Ihrin shiver.

“You thought that letting them see the woman in charge of my audition, a woman with a PhD in medieval romanian History, entering the building she is no longer working in would not lead them to me?”

She heard the lawyer fighting to find a proper anwer, only to be cut off by Dracula.

“I do not pay you to take initiatives, Frank.” He declared coldly. “If you do not follow my orders, then I no longer need your services.”

“Ma.. Master please”, she heard Renfield whimper and stepped closer. “I swear…I swear I’ll behave…” Frowning, she tried to get a view of the two men as she reached the staircase.

“Enough of this Frank.” He spoke in a bored tone before stepping away from his lawyer, heading toward the marble table, out of her sight. “Miss Munteanu is about to join us, so I would advise you to stop whining.” His voice was cold and detached as he addressed him, and he picked something from the table before turning toward Renfield again with a charming smile, his gaze fixed behind him.

—-

“Welcome Doctor, I trust your sleep was untroubled?” He asked as she finally made her way downstair, eyeing them prudently.

“What am I doing here?” She stayed as far away from them as possible, bypassing the lawyer as she noticed the front door on her right. She dared not to look around, her eyes remaining fixed on the vampire and stopped at the opposite side of the Count, next to the huge window, the long table standing between them.

“Please, Ihrin, I could not let you go back to your apartment in such a state.” He chuckled as he eyed her. “And we arrived as the sun was about to rise.” He offered an icy glance to Frank before turning back to her. “Please, take a seat. I believe you must be hungry…” He looked into her eyes with a smirk, “I must confess _I am_.”.

She felt a knot creating in her stomach and swallowed discreetly as her fingers brushed the cross still around her neck, making him grin.

“I will go home now.” She tried to sound confident and headed toward the main door, thus stepping closer to the vampire as she passed on his left, and grabbed the files still in his hands, holding his gaze. “I don’t want to overstay your welcome.” He noticed the slight sarcasm in her voice and smirk, peering into her eyes.

“Not even grenade seeds for the road?” He innocently asked and grinned as he saw her try to fight back a smile.

“Just give me my files Count. We’ll discuss Greek Mythology another time.” She answered with a discreet smirk, still holding the envelope.

Noticing how close they were she felt her pulse quicken and swore she saw him eyeing her lips for an instant, moistening his lower lip with the tip of his tongue.

“I will see you soon, Doctor.” He promised in a deep voice, a charming smile on his lips as he let her take the files.

“How can you be so sure of this?” She asked, eyeing him while making her way toward the door.

“Because I intend on fulfilling my part of our deal and help you with your thesis.” The smile he gave her made her shiver and she quickly opened the door. “ _Pe curând, Ihrin._ “ He watched her until the door closed before turning toward his lawyer, a stern expression back on his face.

“Fix the mess you’ve made Frank, or I will be very disappointed.”.

—-

He discreetly eyed her as she entered the auditorium, her laptop held close to her chest as she sneaked around the other students to find a seat. She did not seem any different from the last time he saw her: she still had that little smile plastered on her lips, dressed in an elegant plum purple sweater dress with black boots, and did not seem to suffer from any kind of illness. Zoe said to check for bite marks on the side of her neck or even her wrists, but from where he was seated, the task was extremely complicated, even with her hair being styled in a messy updo.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since they parted from _Tramp_ and that she left Ella in the apartment on her own, without any explanations.

When she finally came back to London, a few days later, she only told Ella that she had been called by the Whitby cemetery, saying that her father’s grave had been desecrated and she left immediately.

He knew this was a lie: he had been called by Zoe Van Helsing earlier during the week, and she informed him that every single file, every single sample and reports regarding Dracula had been either stolen or destroyed. Decades of hard work, a century even, had disappeared in a few hours, and Ihrin Munteanu had been seen entering the building on the security tapes, muttering under her breath. Of course a lip reader had been hired to try to decipher what she was actually whispering, but he came to the conclusion that she was not speaking in english.

“I covered up for her Jack.”, Zoe had informed him on the phone. “But I need to know if my suspicions are right. She was seen the day the files were stolen, whispering to herself in romanian and had disappeared from London the night before.” She had paused, thinking. “You told me her flatmate mentioned someone had broken in, right?”

“Yes. Though she insisted on the fact that nothing had been stolen.” He had rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “Do you think Dracula has something to do with this?”, he had asked before whispering “Do you think she worked for him?”.

“Oh the Count is obviously behind it all, Jack.”, Zoe had confirmed as she sat on her red couch, a cup of tea placed on the wooden coffee table on her right. “What I am most curious about, is why did Ihrin help him?” She had pondered. “You have to keep an eye on her Jack, and inform me of any slight changes in her behaviour, any physical modification. We need to find out if she is being used or not.”

His gaze landed on Ihrin again, now sitting a few rows to his left and taking notes on her computer.

Could she have truly done that, destroying Zoe’s work and her own career for a vampire? That did not sound like Ihrin at all; and yet, he had been told the Count was a very persuasive man. Ihrin herself had depicted him as an extremely dangerous being whose mind games were able to trick the cleverest mind; a deadly predator with the sophistication and manners of a gentleman.

‘ _Rüyam tonight? 8p.m? I’ll tell the others to come :)_ ’ She looked at the screen of her phone as the message appeared and bit her lip before typing:

‘ _I’d love to, but I have a video conferencing with some colleagues of Bucharest and it might last for quite a while. Another time? :-)_ ’

She eyed her friend as he read the message and offered him a little smile as he discreetly nodded, then went back typing on his computer.

She sighed as she did the same, trying to keep track of what their teacher was explaining while thinking of all the things she still had to do before the semester ends.

Firstly she needed to actually finish her thesis for the University of Bucharest and submit it to her proponent when she would go to Romania for Easter, in two weeks.

Then she also had to finish her work for Forensic Psychology and study for her finals. She might have already passed most of the exams, she still had a few of them in June and could not allow herself to fail them.

But most importantly, she had to prepare everything for her trip to Romania without Dracula or Renfield noticing it. And that was the hardest task of all.

For more than a week now the vampire had tried to reach her to supposingly help with her work, but Ihrin knew better than to fall for that lie. The only thing the vampire was trying to do was to get inside her head and once it would be done, he’d drain her dry.

And yet, despite trying to avoid him at all costs, she could not bring herself to warn the Foundation about his presence in the capital. This simple fact proved that she started to care about him and that wasn’t right at all. She was supposed to be impartial, neutral; she could not simply start to fraternise with a five hundred year old vampire. She had made his profile, she knew he was dangerous; manipulative; deadly. If she wanted some adrenaline, she could perfectly skydive or ride a motorbike at full speed on the highway. NOT hang around London with Dracula.

‘ _TONIGHT. 9AM. YOUR PLACE_.’

She almost snorted as she read the message and put her phone on the seat next to her for more discretion. Who did he think he was… Besides being a former warlord prince who was used to being listened to and obeyed.

She crossed her arms as another message appeared on screen and glanced down at it.

‘ _IHRIN. I KNOW YOU SEE THIS. THE LITTLE ARROWS ON THE SIDE OF MY SCREEN ARE BLUE._ ’

Great… So he actually knew how to use a bloody phone now. Pity he still wrote like an old man. She suppressed a laugh as she eyed her teacher at the very end of the amphitheater and waited patiently. If he believed she was the kind of woman to take orders, he was going to realise his mistake.

‘ _IHRIN_.’

She smirked and kept taking notes as her screen kept on lighting.

‘ _ANTANASIA_ ’

Where did he learn her middle name?

‘ _DACIANA_ ’

Bloody hell, he was actually going to do the whole thing.

‘ _MUNTEANU_!’

She picked up her phone and discreetly typed an answer.

‘ _No_.’ She bit her lower lip to suppress a laugh as he replied immediately.

‘ _NO?’_

She could perfectly imagine him glaring at his screen, his brow creasing as he faced what he would call insubordination, and she chuckled quietly.

‘ _I am not available tonight. And I’m in the middle of a lecture right now, so stop this._ ’ She turned off her phone before he could reply anything and tried to focus on the end of the lesson, an amused smile on her lips.

—

“Are you certain you authorised Ihrin to enter your office?” Emily Bloxham asked for what felt to Zoe like the thousandth time.

“Yes.” Zoe started firmly, holding her gaze as she sat in her office, surrounded by mercenaries. “Doctor Ihrin Munteanu reached out for me two days before the robbery, asking if she could get some files for her University work.” She paid attention to always repeat the same version. That was the point of those endless interrogations: to allow them to notice even the slightest change in her story. “I allowed her to come to my office and to take whatever she needed.” She eyed her colleague calmly.

“And what were the files she wanted?” Bloxham asked coldly, eyeing her doubtingly.

“The analysis of our blood donors.” Zoe paused to hand her copies of the notes. “As you know, we were extremely careful with the people we hired for that job. Ihrin made psychological profiles to determine if they were mentally strong enough for this.”, she crossed her arms as her colleague read a few profiles before posing the sheets on her desk.

“Leave us.”, Bloxham glanced at the four mercenaries and waited for them to leave the room before turning her attention to Zoe once more. “I know you are protecting her, Zoe.” She started once they were alone. “She was muttering something in romanian. Do you know who else speaks romanian?”

“I am very well aware of this, Emily.” Zoe answered. “And I already told you she needed to call her family to arrange her stay in Romania. She is not working for Dracula.” She insisted on the last part of her answer. “She is a clever young woman, and a promising forensic psychologist. She knows better.”

“Look, Zoe. I know you like the girl.”, Bloxham started with a false compassionate tone. “But you cannot simply throw your career away for your protege.” She eyed Zoe with a stern look. “If we could just interrogate her…”

“No one will interrogate Ihrin, because she is innocent.” Zoe cut her off, rising from her chair. “I am still the director of this Foundation and you will listen to me, Emily.” She held Bloxham’s gaze. “I think you’ve already put us in a complicated situation as it is by making a deal with our… _benefactors_.”, she pronounced the term with disdain. “You will let me handle this situation.”.

She turned on her heels and left Bloxham’s office, readjusting her white coat as she walked through the corridor of the Foundation.

Of course Ihrin had something to do with the robbery, but she could not let Bloxham or her mercenaries know. No one could know Ihrin was the prime suspect, probably helping Dracula. If that information came out, then the Count would know about it and Zoe could say goodbye to her hopes of finding him.

Better let him think he had the upper hand. She was fine to sacrifice a pawn, if it meant she’d win the game in the end. Her work did not matter anymore: she was dying. Her cancer had evolved to stage IV, and she knew she only had months left, at the very best.

She had hoped, for a brief moment, that Dracula’s blood would have helped her improve, but it didn’t. If anything, it maybe made things worse. From asymptomatic, it turned almost straightly into stage IV in less than two months.

She plastered a smile on her face as she passed by a group of students on her way back to her own office, then unlocked the door and entered the room, finally dropping the act of the healthy scientist. She winced as she walked to her desk and took her orange plastic box with pills inside it. She had turned down other treatments, perfectly aware of the fact that the disease was incurable, and only took powerful painkillers to help her stand the pain.

She knew she had no time to lose if she wanted to finish what her great aunt and the Murray family had started 123 years ago.

She needed to focus on her work. On Dracula. That was the only thing that mattered at the moment; finding what the vampire’s plans were about.

She swallowed the pills and took a sip of water before sitting down.

Maybe, just maybe, there was still time for them to use him as a cure for Cancer, as she had planned before Emily Bloxham sold the Foundation soul to the military secret services.

Turning soldiers into vampires was not matching her vision of the potential theirs studies held. She wanted to save lives, they wanted to destroy more of them.

Zoe buried her face in her hands with a sigh, then put herself back to work.

She had Jack on her side, and he would eventually find a lead to the vampire, thanks to Ihrin.

—

“Here you are, girl.” Matthew declared with a wide smile as he put the cider down the table, before glancing at the pile or reviews and books next to her computer. “I feel like you’ll need more than one if you want to make it through.”

Ihrin laughed softly and offered a smile at her former colleague of ‘ _The Anchor_ ’.

“We’ll deal with that later. I am grateful Sam allowed me to work up here before the opening of the restaurant section.”

“It is quieter than the pub downstairs, I’ll give you that.” He retorted with a smile as he looked around them. “And you mustn’t worry about the noise: Tuesday nights are usually quiet around here. You’ll be able to work without disturbances.” He paused, pondering upon something then looked back at her. “Do you want salt crisps to go with that?”

“No, it’s fine Mat, thanks” She smiled before caressing the cover of one of the books. “Those are quite ancients, I don’t want to leave greasy fingerprint marks on the pages.” She nodded to him as he headed downstairs and let her gaze wander around the room for a moment; from the half-timbered brick walls, to the persian rugs spread under each oak table, she felt like she knew that place by heart. She had worked there so many evenings after her lectures that she could find her way back with closed eyes.

She laid back in her black leather dining chair and exhaled deeply as she opened one of the books, taking side notes on a block-note before writing on her computer.

“Miss Munteanu!” A voice exclaimed behind her, making her jump slightly as she was taking a sip from her cider.

She put the glass down, exhaling and turned to face her interlocutor, keeping her face blank.

“How did you find me?”, she asked, eyeing the vampire as he made his way toward the seat in front of her with a satisfied smirk.

“You have a particular scent, dear Ihrin”, he started with a smile, leaning toward her once seated and linked his fingers together as he examined her, “I will _always_ find you.”

Ihrin eyed him, her forehead creasing as she analysed him.

“If you keep on saying creepy things like this I will spray you with holy water.” She warned in a serious tone before turning back to her computer screen, missing him raising a brow.

“Are you this scared of me to possess a holy water spray?” He chuckled, never taking his eyes out of her.

“No”, she replied in a bored tone as she typed something on her computer, “But _: “He who is prudent and lies in wait for an enemy who is not, will be victorious.”_ ” She concluded with a smile as Dracula eyed her with approval.

“I have to confess I did not expect you to know Sun Tzu’s work.”

She turned her head toward him, a brow raised.

“The english translation only arrived in 1902; I thought you wouldn’t…”

“Oh, Doctor.”, he laughed softly “I have been around for almost six hundred years and have _learnt_ many languages during my existence.” He leaned back into his seat with a satisfied smile. “I did not need to wait for a translation.”

Of course he didn’t. He probably owned the french version used by Napoleon somewhere in his Castle back in Romania. She cleared her throat, and pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” She kept her eyes on the screen as she asked, almost ironically. “I believe we have already visited most of London see-sights buildings in the past week.”

“And you have been a very gracious guide, as always.” He offered her a smile, one that she did not see as she refused to look away from her computer. “But I have made a promise to you, Ihrin, and I intend on keeping it.” He concluded, picking her notes from the table and opening them. This finally attracted Ihrin’s attention and she seized the papers with her left hand.

“This will not be necessary, I have already finished it.” She tried to take it back, refusing to let him read the list she made on the penultimate page, with the sites she needed to search during her holidays in Romania. The last thing she wanted was him to find out and follow her.

“Really?” He eyed her with a smirk, half amused. “I thought you said you’d never lie to me, Ihrin.” He gazed into her eyes, searching for any trace of fear, but found none.

“I am not lying to you, I just need to settle a few more details and I’ll be done.” She held his gaze until he let go of the files with a lazy smile.

“You are avoiding me, Doctor.”

“If I were avoiding you, I wouldn’t make you visit the entire city, Count.” She replied, breaking eye contact as she finished writing.

“You came here because you knew I would come to your apartment.” He looked around them. “Why this place in particular?” He turned his attention back to her, a false innocent expression on his face.

“I worked here.” She finally admitted as she closed her laptop and fully turned toward him.

“I did not picture you as a barmaid.” He cracked a smile at the expression she gave him.

“And I did not picture you as a stalker. Guess we were both wrong.”

“What did you picture me as then? I am most curious to know.” Her lack of answer caused him to snigger. “Admit it: you are avoiding me because you actually came to like me, Doctor.”

Ihrin leaned toward him with a lovely smile, holding his gaze.

“I am avoiding you because you are a deranged, manipulative, murderous man. Nothing else.”

Dracula scoffed at this, elegantly crossing his legs.

“No?” He mused, grinning. “Why don’t you just call the Foundation and tell them where I live then?”

“Because then you’ll get locked up again or you’ll slaughter everyone and I won’t be able to finish my work.”

He pointed a finger at her, smirking as his eyes widened in triumph.

“So you admit you do need me to finish it!”

“ _Doamne_ …” She rolled her eyes and sighed, turning away from him for a moment so she wouldn’t have to witness that stupid grin on his face. “Must you always act like a child?”

“I am not acting like a child, I am merely pointing out a fact, and that bothers you.” He was still grinning, she could hear it.

Taking a deep breath, she turned toward him again with a smile plastered on her lips.

“I’m not playing that game with you Dracula.” She declared as she shoved everything in her briefcase, getting up before turning on her heels and headed toward the staircase leading to the exit.

“Ihrin..” She heard him hum, “You are running away from me.”. His voice seemed to resonate in the staircase of the now crowded pub as she made her way to the red door, and hurried outside the building, facing the London Bridge, illuminated as night had now settled.

She walked to the marble fence and gazed at the bridge for a moment, pondering upon Dracula’s last words; “ _You are running away from me_ ”. Her first reaction was to deny it, deny it entirely. But she was forced to admit that he was right, she had just run away from him; she liked to have control and he enjoyed disorienting her. Challenging everything she believed in, and confusing her mind. But she was stronger than that, and she would not let him have the upper hand this time.

As she spun around to enter the pub and confront the vampire, she almost bumped into the Count now standing a few feet away from her, a sly smile on his face.

“I am not running away from you and you are going to listen to me carefully.” She started before he could say a word. “I don’t need you, or anyone to help me accomplish things in my life.” She pressed a finger against his chest, holding his gaze. “I got this far on my own and I will not allow you to play mind games with me. I am strong and I am not afraid to fight you if I have to, do you understand what I am saying?!” She stood her ground as he fixed her intensely and cut him off as he was about to retort something. “I know you could snap my neck right now if you wanted to. But if you wanted to kill me, you would have done so long ago Dracula. And there is a reason why you have not.” They eyed each other for a moment, standing perfectly still as people walked past them, until Dracula’s chuckles broke the silence.

“I can tell if I like someone or not from the moment I set eyes on them.” He started, eyeing her closely with a smirk as she held his gaze. “The ones unfortunate enough to displease me never last long.” He leaned toward her, their faces almost touching. “I believe you’ll be clever enough to know in which category you fit.”. He eyed her lips for a brief moment, smiling as she rose a brow at him.

“Do you really expect me to believe you gave me a saliva sample just because you liked me?” she scoffed as he offered her an innocent expression.

“What do you think, Doctor?” He smiled indulgently.

“I think you have always had an interest in Sciences and decided to use the works of the Foundation to learn more about yourself and your condition as a vampire. So you allowed them to take whatever they needed before stealing the results and samples away from them once they had done the job.” She offered him a sly smile. “That’s why you gave me the saliva sample, because you were genuinely curious to know if my theory regarding rabies was correct.”.

“And that’s why your mind is one of the things that makes you one of my favourite mortals.” His smile widened as he noticed her cheeks taking a lovely shade of red and her heart beat faster for a second.

“Don’t flatter yourself Dracula.” She muttered under her breath as he smiled.

“I would not dream of it, Ihrin.” He eyed her lips one more time. “Where would you like to go now?”

“The Tate Modern.” She took a step back, readjusting her hold on her briefcase. “There is a night exhibition and I believe you might like it, considering the painting on your bedroom wall.”

“Ah yes! Did you like it? I bought it on Ebay from an Israeli-born Canadian painter.” He grinned as they started to make their way toward the Tate Modern Museum, half a mile away from there.

“I’m not particularly into modern art, but I must admit it was a lovely piece.” She answered. “What’s the name of the painting?” She turned her head on the left to look at him, curious.

“ ‘ _Rust’_ , by Osnat Tzadok.” He offered her a smile before eyeing her briefcase. “If I do remember properly, you do not live that far away from the Tate Modern, do you?” He offered her his most angelic smile as she raised a brow toward him. “Considering it is already quite late, and the weight of your briefcase, maybe I could walk you home.” He offered her a charming smile as she considered him for a moment.

“Only if you behave.” She concluded with a smile as they continued their walk along the promenade next to the Thames.


	7. Chapter 7

_“Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead locker. Thank you._  
_Doamnelor și domnilor, pe măsură ce începem coborârea, asigurați-vă că_ …”

She closed her laptop with a sigh and placed it in its case, stowing it under the seat as the plane prepared for landing. As she straightened herself in her seat, she looked at the night sky from the tiny window, finally seeing the city lights lightening the scenery like a sea of little stars. Frost could be observed in the corner of the window, giving the passengers a hint of the chilly wind settling on Bucharest. 

She kept her eyes on the bright lights of the capital, distinguishing the _Bulevardul Unirii_ intertwined with the _Bulevardul Dimitrie Cantemir_ and the _Elisabeta Bulevardul_ , where her faculty was. She eyed each illuminated street, emotions visible on her face: in a few minutes now, she would be home. The home she had longed for for months.

The city slowly disappeared as they grew closer to _Otopeni_ airport, 12,43 miles away from Bucharest, and she adjusted her watch to local time, adding two hours. By the time they would have landed, the Faculty of History would be closed which meant she would still have at least a few hours to reread her thesis project before handing it over to her proponent. She nervously played with her crucifix as she thought of it, nibbling her lower lip; it still needed extra information, but she intended to make the best of her stay in her motherland to conduct further research.

“Miss Munteanu, will you stop playing with this futile necklace of yours? It’s giving me headaches.”

Ihrin rolled her eyes as she heard him, a smile on her lips.

“If my necklace is so futile, why don’t you take it off yourself?” She asked as she looked at him with a playful smile.

He chuckled, closing his eyes as he leaned back into the seat, making her smile.

“Those are hasty words, Ihrin.” He started with a soft voice, a smirk on his lips. “One could consider this as an invitation.”.

“Well, you are very good at imposing yourself, mister Balaur.” she retorted with a smile as he scoffed and opened his eyes again, turning his head toward her with an amused smile.

“Please, what would have been the point of investigating all those places without me to guide you?”. They looked at each other, both of them smiling.

“To be utterly honest with you” Ihrin answered with a grin, "you might be the one needing a guide. Bucharest has changed since the last time you saw it.” A mischievous smile appeared on her lips. “But I might also be tempted to lose you in the crowded streets of our capital.”. She raised a brow with a smile as he offered her a charming smirk.

“You know I would always find you, Ihrin.”.

\----

_Eight hours ago:_

  
The early afternoon sun was smoothly illuminating the hallway through the glass walls of the Heathrow airport, its rays reflecting on the white marble tiles. Standing on the fifth floor of Terminal 2, Ihrin was looking at the departure screen, her brows creased as she read through the entire panel. D _ubai; Salamanca; Roma ; Moscow; Israel ; Athens;_ but no sign of her flight. Still holding her suitcase, she headed toward one of the registry clerks sitting at the information center, next to the John Lewis store.

“Hi…” She offered the clerk a smile as she readjusted her purse on her shoulder. “I’m looking for my flight: number RO7292 to Bucharest. It was scheduled for 3.15pm but I could not find it on the departure screens.” She waited patiently as the woman looked into a few programs, humming a tune to herself that Ihrin did not recognise. After a minute however, she frowned and rose a brow as she read something on her computer screen.

“Well, it appears it was delayed until tonight, 8.20pm.” she looked at Ihrin before checking something else on screen.

“Until tonight?” Ihrin repeated, bewildered. “May I ask why such a delay?” She asked, concerned.

“According to the TAROM company, it’s a technical problem.” The clerk answered, still scrolling. “Since the delay is more than four hours, we will entitle you to meals and refreshments, and two free telephone calls, emails or faxes.” she informed her as she printed the papers. “You may also wait in lounge A2, number 16 on the map.” She handed the documents to Ihrin, then the map of the floor with an apologetic smile. “I wish you a nice day, Miss.”.

She took the documents and thanked the woman with a small smile, picking up her suitcase with her free hand before following the directions to the lounge. Her forehead was now creased as she thought of all the calls she would have to make, and the appointment with her proponent that she would have to postpone to the next day. She already had delayed flights in the past, but five hours seemed extremely long, especially for a mere technical issue. She entered the lounge and took a seat in one of the white sofas next to the bay window before taking her laptop and mobile phone out of her bag with a sigh. As she looked around her, she realised she was not the only one bothered by the flight to Bucharest being delayed: at least ten other passengers were on the phone with hotels, rental services or employers. 

She glanced down at her phone, ready to dial the number of the Faculty of History when she noticed an incoming message, one she chose to ignore after staring at the screen for a moment. Whatever she would be answering, he would try to know where she was, and she wanted to avoid this at all cost. They had been working together on her thesis for weeks now and it was true she appreciated his help, but she was going to celebrate Easter with her family, back home, and there was no way in Hell Dracula would ruin her plans. She would enjoy being back home, she would relax and she would not worry about him. She instinctively looked around her before erasing his message, then called the University to postpone her appointments.

As the sun was setting, Ihrin was queuing with other passengers in front of gate A25. Once again, she made sure her passport was on the right page, and that her flight ticket was still folded inside it when her phone rang. ‘ _Incoming call: Vlad Balaur_ ’. Lifting a brow, she denied it and straightened herself as she was almost at the checking desk. She felt the phone vibrate in her hand as a message appeared on screen but did not open it, handing over her passport and ticket to the clerk in front of her when requested.

Once in the plane, she scanned the seats, looking for place 20F, next to the window and placed her carry-on in the overhead locker before sitting and checked her phone once again: ‘ _Where are you?_ ’. She smiled, thinking that in three hours she would be 1.298,52 miles away from him and put her phone on flight mode, placing it in her purse then closed her eyes and finally allowed herself to relax. Minutes passed before she felt movement next to her as the person sitting in the seat next to the aisle stood up.

“I’m truly sorry, my friend here did not wait for me. How rude of her, don’t you think?” A male voice addressed her neighbour with amusement. Her blood ran cold as she heard them chat briefly and kept her eyes firmly closed, hopping it was just a nightmare; that she fell asleep and all of this was just a bad dream. But then a familiar scent reached her, one she could recognize anywhere.

“Good evening, miss Munteanu.” Dracula smiled as he sat next to her. “Did you miss me?”.

\---

“What are we doing here?” the Count asked, his arms elegantly crossed behind his back as they stood in front of the baggage carousel inside the Henri Coanda airport arrival section. 

“I know I don’t have to answer that question, Count.” She offered him a small smile, raising a brow. “I know you are probably impatient to rediscover the city you founded 560 years ago, but it would be better to wait for our suitcases before going anywhere.” She stopped, looking at him. “You did bring a suitcase, didn’t you?”. Her expression made him chuckle, and he pointed at the hand luggage placed at his feet, on the white marble tile floor.

“I would not travel in such pleasant company with no spare clothes, dear Ihrin.” He offered her a charming smile. “And since the destination was our motherland, I had no need for extra luggages, if you get my meaning.”. 

“Do you truly think you actually have to lay in a bed of your own earth?” Ihrin remarqued with an amused grin while luggages started to arrive on the carousel.

“Do you truly think I founded Bucharest?” He countered, mimicking her expression. “The legend has it it was built by a shepherd, and as you know: I am no shepherd.” 

“No, but you were the one ordering a princely residence and military citadel to be erected in the former village, three years after your coronation.” She replied, crossing her arms against her chest. “This was a decisive move for Bucharest, so I’d say you founded the city we stand in today, yes.” She held his gaze as he raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smile appearing on his lips.

“You seem so sure of yourself, Ihrin. Would you mind if we checked?” He did not let her the time to reply and spoke louder so that people around them would hear him. “Please, miss Munteanu… On what basis can you say that Prince Vlad the Third founded Bucharest?” His eyes remained fixed on her, sparkling in amusement as some people stopped to look at them. The look she gave him made his smile even wider, entertaining him evenmore. “I’m waiting with bated breath, Ihrin.” He whispered softly.

“I did not say he founded Bucharest. I said he founded the city of Bucharest by transforming a village into a military citadel and erecting a princely residence which allowed the economy to develop around there. Being well protected and a Voievodal court, it gained in influence and thus was chosen as the Wallachian Capital two hundred years later.” She offered him a victorious smile as people stayed around to listen. “By the end of the seventeenth century, Bucharest was ranked among southeastern Europe’s wealthiest cities.” She held his gaze. “I don’t think this would have happened if it had remained a mere shepherd village in the plains of Wallachia.” She concluded as she bent to take her suitcase on the carousel, before whispering back. “If you want to test my historical knowledge, Count, you will have to do better than this.” She offered him a lovely grin before turning on her heels and followed the exit signs, the vampire on her tracks.

“Are you always so passionate when you speak of me?” He called her out as she headed toward the exit and smiled as she quickened her pace before frowning as she stepped on one of the treadmills and kept on walking, speeding up even more. “Ihrin!”. 

“What?!” She rolled her eyes with a sigh and turned back, holding her luggages firmly then stared at the vampire with a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

“What is it called?” Dracula asked, simpering as he stood on the treadmill, walking forward and then backward while looking at her, unbothered by the glances he was receiving from other travelers. “I like this!”. 

“If you’re done, Count, I’d like to hire us a car and finally get some rest. I think you’ve delayed us enough already as it is.”, the young woman eyed him expectantly for a moment, trying to remain serious as he stepped back again. “Count, get off of that treadmill or I’ll leave you here.”. 

“I wonder if you do mean this, dear Ihrin.” He smiled, finally joining her. “Would you really take the risk?” He examined her as he asked, observing every little detail on her lovely face, from the movement of her eyes, to her breathing; no trace of fear. “I don’t know, maybe I would kill a lot of people…”

“I’m not falling for that trick Count.” She countered with a smile as she resumed her walk. “Emily Bloxham might have thought she was controlling you because you let her think so, but I know better.”, she eyed him. “You’d kill people whether I am here or not. But I do believe you’d rather seduce your way out of it: convince a lovely person to take you home while you search for an accommodation by playing the perfect gentleman, then drink them dry.” She briefly stopped walking and looked into his eyes with a thin smile. “Much more entertaining by your standards, right?”. She raised a brow, her smile grewing slightly wider as she noticed him discreetly moistening his lower lip with the tip of his tongue as he looked past her for half a second before turning his attention to her once more. “I think I’ve spent enough time with you to discernate when you are bluffing.”. 

He leaned forward with a smirk, his eyes peering into her own as he spoke softly.

“Then you must have really, really paid attention to me, Doctor”, he smiled as he noticed her gaze briefly falling on his lips before she looked back into his eyes. “I must confess I feel flattered.” He held back a victorious grin as she leaned closer, their lips almost touching as she did.

“You shouldn’t.”. Her warm breath caressed his skin as she whispered, offering him a smirk while they looked at each other. “ _Know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles.”_.

“Am I your enemy, miss Munteanu?” He asked back in the same tone, studying her.

“I haven’t decided yet.” She concluded as she took a step back and readjusted her hold on the handle of her suitcase. “Come on now, we still need to rent a car for the trip and I want to show you something before the sun rises.”. 

-

“Will you finally tell me what it is you want to show me?” the vampire asked as they entered the northern part of the city, gazing at the scenery through the tinted window. As she entered the roundabout, Ihrin pointed at an illuminated structure, adorned with romanian flags.

“This is the Arc of Triumph.” she started, her eyes still fixed on the road and the many cars also taking the roundabout. “It was built after the french model, in 1921, as a reminder of the Romanian Army’s victory in the first World War and the Great Union of 1918.”, she gave him a quick glance before looking at the road. “Do I need to remind you of the great union?”, she asked as she turned right to join the _Șoseaua Pavel D. Kiseleff_ , toward the _Piața Victoriei_ and then took another roundabout to enter _Bulevardul Lascăr Catargiu_.

“Ihrin, I have been awakened almost three months ago”,he chuckled softly as he kept looking around them. “I took the time to learn about everything I’ve missed during a century. But please,” he turned his head toward her with a charming grin, “feel free to explain once again; I love how passionately you talk about your country.”. 

“It’s _our_ country.” She corrected with a smile as she kept her eyes on the road. “And are you mocking me, Vlad of house _Drăculești_?” She pretended to frown and gave him a side glance.

“Of course not, I simply like your patriotism Ihrin.” He eyed her with a smile then looked in front of him, serious once more. “It means it was not all in vain…” The last part came in a whisper, barely audible, and she felt like this wasn’t meant to be spoken out loud. She discreetly cleared her throat as they entered another roundabout and took the first exit.

“God I hate driving here.”, she muttered under her breath as she looked around them, which made him smile.

“I can tell.” He eyed her, shaking his head softly. “You are not afraid of me, but driving in a busy city stresses you.” He laughed quietly as he looked at her. 

“What can I say, Romanians aren’t best known for driving safely.” She started with a thin smile. “Maybe you’d like to show me how it’s done?” She eyed him with an eyebrow lifted and chuckled at the glance she received. “Maybe I’ll teach you then, on a quieter road.”. After a moment, she turned right on the _strada Halelor_ and parked in one of the parking places facing the ‘ _Big Ben Pub_ ’. “Alright!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands as she turned to look at him. “Shall we?” Her eyes were sparkling with excitation as she exited the car, a luminous smile appearing on her lips as he followed, frowning.

“Where are you taking me, Ihrin?”, he asked as she joined him on the cobblestoned pavement, and barely hid his surprise as she took his arm to lead him in the crowded pedestrian street. Noticing his intense gaze on the many students and tourists partying, she smirked.

“You will feed later, Count. Right now, I need you to tell me where we are.” She asked as she turned right at the end of the street, entering the _Strada Franceza_ and stopped in front of a greenish tarpaulin fence. Looking around them, he noticed a grey building covered in tags, and next to it, a sports betting operator where the sentence ‘ _Atât de simplu_ ’ could be read on the window. _‘So simple_.’ He would have thought so too, a few months ago. But with that woman, nothing was ever simple. He smiled at his own thought, then turned to Ihrin. 

“This looks like a street you shouldn’t enter on your own at such early hours.” He offered her a wolfish grin as she rolled her eyes with a smirk. “I honestly don’t know where we are, Ihrin.”, he finally confessed. 

“Are you sure?” She asked with a smile as she made her way to the tarpaulin fence and pushed away one of its poles, creating an opening. “Don’t you recognize anything?” She offered him a knowing smile as he stepped closer.

“Ihrin, what are you doing?” He tried to get a glance at the opening, but she prevented him from doing so by holding his arm.

“If someone calls the police, I will handle it, I promise.” She gently let go of his arm and extended her hands to him. “But I need you to close your eyes first.”. He eyed her for a moment, a quizzical look on his face and a thin smile on his lips, his potential victims long forgotten as he got lost into her deep brown eyes.

“Why would I do that?” His voice was soft and calm, there was no trace of suspicion or distrust. Only amusement and curiosity. She kept her inviting smile, waiting.

“Because you do not want to ruin my surprise?” she retorted with an adorable expression and grinned as he closed his eyes and delicately took her hands, briefly noticing the coolness of his skin against hers. “Alright… Don’t open them!” She warned with a smile as she started to lead him inside the renovation works, stepping in the former courtyard, carefully walking backward until they reached the center. 

They were still outside, walking on a stone floor. He could hear Ihrin’s heart beating like a drum as they walked and this very detail intrigued him deeply. She was nervous yet excited, he could tell by the way she gently squeezed his hands in hers as they stopped. But why?

“May I open them now?” He asked softly, still listening to her pulse; it missed a beat.

“Yes…” 

The dim light of the street lamps reflected on her face and the chilly wind made her soft brown curls caress her reddened cheeks, briefly concealing the beauty spot on her left cheekbone. He studied her face as if he was seeing her for the first time, noticing the twinkle in her eyes as she offered him a lovely smile while she held his gaze. She was genuinely beautiful. 

“So… Do you recognise where we are now?” She asked in a soft chuckle, breaking the silence they were in. Reluctantly, his gaze moved from her face to the place surrounding them, his hands delicately letting go of hers. The crease on his forehead softened as memories of ancient times slowly resurfaced. 

"How?" He eyed the information panel near the entrance where an inscription could be read: _Palatul Voievodal - Curtea Veche_ , which could be translated as Princely Palace - Old Court. "I thought they had destroyed it…" He turned toward Ihrin, bewildered. 

"It was converted into a museum in 1969.The renovation works started later. It was closed in 2015 to allow the staff to work more effectively." Ihrin explained quietly as he looked around. "Most of the vestiges are from the XVIII century, but a team conducted the restoration of the part you built." 

"Who was in charge of it?" He asked as he took a few steps toward the gates leading to the interior of the building. 

"The woman standing next to you.". Ihrin barely held an amused smile when a puzzled expression appeared on his face. He moisturised his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, inhaling with a smirk as he looked around before focusing on her. 

"I have been helping you with your work for weeks now, and not once have you mentioned this." His eyes remained fixed on her as she stepped closer to the building with a thin smile.

“Well, can you truly blame me?” She asked in an amused tone as she looked around. “We were lacking information regarding the original building, so I judged it unnecessary to mention it.” She turned toward him with a smile. “It would have bothered me if it had turned out inaccurate.”. 

“Yes, I think I came to learn this is something you despise, Ihrin.” He offered her a genuine smile before clapping his hands together. “Now…” He cleared his voice as he headed toward the door. “Shall we have a look at the interior?” He lifted a brow with a smirk, his right hand already on the handle.

“I’m afraid I do not have the key anym…” Ihrin stopped in her tracks and frowned as Dracula gently pushed the gate open with an innocent smile.

“How silly of them, to have let it unlocked.” He grinned and briefly looked down before extending a hand, his smile giving him small wrinkles at the corners of the eyes. “After you, dear.”.

She eyed him as she finally joined him, and pointed a finger at him.

“If this is a trap to drain me dry away from prying eyes…”

“You have your cross.” He taunted and held her gaze for a moment, slowly leaning toward her. “Or maybe have you come to realise that it cannot protect you from everything.”.

“It can protect me from you.” She countered in a whisper, a sly smile on her lips as she looked into his eyes.

“Yes” He laughed indulgently “but can it protect you from yourself?” He stared at her patiently, a smile appearing on his lips as her pulse quickened.

Ihrin analysed him for an instant; his eyes seemed to have darkened the more he was looking at her and she noticed him moistening his lips with the tip of his tongue. 

“We should keep going if we want to be back before sunrise.” She heard herself whisper as her eyes remained fixed on his lips, then cleared her throat and took her phone out of her pocket, turning the flashlight on and moved away from the vampire. “As you can see” she started, her voice echoing in the empty hall, “we tried to keep the brick walls intact as much as possible.” She walked down the hall until she reached two brick arches on the left and took the small wooden staircase to access another part of the building, more ancient than the previous one. “My team was responsible for renovating this section” she turned her head toward the Count and noticed the interest written on his face. “It leads to..”

“The throne room.” He finished for her, smiling. “I might be old, but I can still orientate myself in my former palace, Ihrin.” Oh her current expression amused him greatly and he did not hold back a grin as her cheeks took a deep red colouration. 

“Yes, hm…” She nervously tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s just...a habit.” 

“Think nothing of it, Ihrin; old habits die hard.” He looked around them as he put his hands in his trousers pockets. “Just like me.” He chuckled before resuming their walk.

“Doamne…” She muttered under her breath, creating mist as she spoke. “That was an awful joke.”. 

“No, it wasn’t Miss Munteanu.”, he replied as he kept walking down the corridor. “I’ll have you know that I have an excellent sense of humour.”.

“You think it is excellent because it is as twisted as you, Count.” Ihrin countered with a sly smile while he pretended to scoff for a second.

“Fair enough.” He eyed her with an amused smile, and chuckled discreetly before heading toward another arche, bigger than the previous ones. “I want to show you something.” He waited for her to join him, before entering the throne room with her, gradually placing a hand on her back to guide her through the darkness of the place. He led her to the left side of the room, and let her light the wall next to them with her switchlight. “What do you see, Ihrin?” He asked, eyeing her attentively as she examined the space on their left, frowning as she thought.

She could feel his intense gaze on her as she let the tip of her fingers brush the cold stone walls, and gave him a quick side glance before turning her attention to the wall once more.

“This is the Throne room. The Counsel room…” She whispered as she followed the wall, toward the end of the room, examining the joins in the wall as she walked. “You did not trust them.” She spoke more loudly this time, still searching. “You knew they had already plotted against other princes before you.” She laid her left hand on the wall as he joined her, and turned her head toward him. “After what happened to your elder brother and father, how could you have trusted the Boyards.” She paused, searching for an answer in his dark eyes. “This is why you built a passageway. Just here.” She finally found a stone pressed further in the wall with the tip of her fingers. “So you could escape if they ever tried to betray you.” She kept her eyes on the stones as she spoke, missing the smile appearing on his lips as he looked at her. “How could they have missed it?”.

“They missed it, because they did not try to understand.” His breath tickled her left ear as he spoke calmly, still staring at her. “They were unable to see beyond the old stone walls and the dust covering whatever object they might have found. But you” he placed the palm of his hand on top of hers, covering it entirely. “You see more.”. 

“Where does it lead?” her voice was shaking in excitement. “Outside the old citadel walls?” She turned her head toward him and noticed the interest in his eyes as he was still looking at her, his lips slightly parted as he listened.

“Well,” he started, a knowing smile drawn on his lips as he held her gaze. “There’s only one way to find out.” He leaned toward the wall, his back now pressed against hers as their hands slowly pushed the stone further into the wall, creating an opening. “Shall we?” He asked with a charming smile, extending a hand toward the darkness of the passageway.

She directed her flashlight toward the dark entrance and removed the dusty spider webs with her free hand before stepping more frankly inside the passageway, only to be caught by the arm by Dracula.

“Wait.” He made her step back as he pointed the slippery staircase going down the narrow passageway. “It would be a waste if you were to slip and break your neck, Doctor.” The grip on her arm loosen as she lit the path with her flashlight, her heart beating furiously in her chest. 

“That is an interesting choice of words.” she commented, her smile audible in her voice as she carefully went down the stairs with him, paying attention to their surroundings as they reached the bottom.

“I don’t drink the blood of the dead, Ihrin.” He finally let go of her arm as they entered another corridor, letting her explore the area for a moment. “And you still have many things to learn before you possibly die.”. He offered her a sly smile as she turned toward him, an intrigued expression on her face as she eyed him.

“You don’t drink the blood of the dead. Does it have something to do with the fact that you absorb whatever is in the blood as well?” Her mind was racing as she considered him, narrowing her eyes. “Because therefore you would absorb Death itself?” Her eyes widened for a brief moment, “Would that actually kill you?”. She watched expectantly as he sighed and looked around them for a moment, in deep thoughts. 

“Probably.” He shove his hands in his pockets, moistening his lower lip as he considered something. “But I would have to consume a consequent amount of it.” He turned his attention back to her with a thin smile. “Vampires are extremely resilient creatures, Ihrin. My system would make me reject it immediately.” He stepped closer to her, his voice barely louder than a whisper. “It has proven very difficult for me to die.”. 

“Do you want to die?” The question escaped her lips before she could even realise it, and she discreetly swallowed as he raised an eyebrow toward her, his dark iris peering into her warm brown ones. Silence enveloped them as she searched an answer in his gaze, the crease on her forehead eventually fading as realisation reached her. He briefly offered her an indulgent smile before looking around them as if nothing had happened.

“Could you tell me where we are right now, Doctor?” 

“We are not by the river anymore, are we?” She asked as she brushed the tip of her fingers on the wall before rubbing her fingers together. “The walls aren’t as humid as they were a while ago, when we were following the _Dâmbovița_ river, in the south.” She looked at her fingers, then around them. “Now the air is dryer, so we must have moved toward the North?” She turned to look at the vampire only to notice him standing just next to her, and it took her a great amount of self control to not jump in surprise. 

“That brain of yours…” He eyed her with a grin before pointing at the end of the corridor, where an oak door with rusty hinges could be seen. “We’re almost there.” he walked to the door with her before firmly opening it, dust falling from the wall as he did so, making Ihrin cough slightly. “I will go with you until the top of the stairs to open the hatch so you can follow the exit of the passageway.” he entered first, then guided her to the stairs.

“You aren’t coming?” She frowned as he pushed the hatch aside as if it weighted nothing, then looked at her.

“I cannot.” he stepped back, an expression of disdain on his face as he peered through the opening, and turned his head away from it, his mouth twisted. “I will wait for you at _Curtea Veche_. I am certain you will find your way back there.”. Ihrin stepped closer to the opening, finally getting a glance at the golden decoration and the smell of incense reached her as a welcoming and peaceful scent. “Count are you sure you cannot en…” she turned to look at him, only to meet an empty space. Turning toward the entrance once more, she respectfully covered her head with her scarf and stepped out of the passageway, kneeling briefly as she signed herself three times before slowly rising and closing the hatch. 

The small church seemed very ancient, she could tell by the distinctive architecture, typical of the era of _Matei Basarab_ , around 1650. She slowly made her way toward the exit, surprised to see the door unlocked as she gently pressed the wooden surface with the palm of her hands, looking at the icons one more time, she finally closed the door and stepped outside the church and into the small gardens surrounding it. As Dracula had predicted it, she knew exactly where she was: in the north-western part of the old town, where defensive walls probably stood five hundred years ago. It would only take her seven minutes to reach the Princely palace and thus she turned left at the end of the street with a grin plastered on her face as she made her way back. 

She barely had to think of the directions she had to follow, since she knew the city center well and found herself back to the Strada Franceză without even realising it. As she entered the old court once more, she noticed the Count standing in front of a statue, a crease on his forehead and his hands crossed behind his back.

“They must have really hated you to portray you this way.” She teased as she joined his observation, a malicious smile on her lips. “We have a similar one in Sighișoara.”.

“Yes, I remember you mentioning that detail a while ago.” He chuckled before finally looking at her. “You referred to it as ‘ugly’ if my memory does not fail me.”he smiled, “you even blamed the propaganda.”.

“Yes, the more I look at it, the less I see a resemblance…” she commented as she eyed the statue, then the man standing next to her. “We should go back to the car and take our luggages now, I’d like to rest and the hotel isn’t far away from here.” she informed him after a moment, waiting for him to follow her back into the crowded streets. “Count?” she called as she noticed him staring at the many people still partying around them. “That was amazing.”

“What, the fact that my potential meals are ruining themselves with alcohol?” he turned toward her, surprised as he received a slight push on the arm.

“I am trying to express my gratitude and you complain about people drinking?!” She offered him a playful smile and shook her head before resuming her walk. “ Stop being dramatic: there are more than 1,800, 000 people living here, you’ll find something to eat.”

“Ihrin!” She smiled as she heard him scoff while following her. “Usually people avoid saying that kind of things to me.” She could hear him smile as he talked.

“You’ll get used to my honesty, Count. I promise.” She smiled as she took her suitcases in the boot of the car and handed him his before locking the car once more. “Now let’s go to the hotel: I’d like to register and get some rest, and you will surely like to have a key to enter the room before the sun rises, won’t you?” She offered him a smile. 

“Are you really planning to give me the key to your room, Ihrin?” He asked with a wolfish grin.

“Honestly, I am hoping they have another one free for you.” She started, slightly bothered. “But I suppose that if they don’t, we’ll have to share it.” She eyed him. “I will get up slightly after sunrise so we won’t bother each other, if we have to share. I have appointments early this morning.”. She informed him as they headed toward the Rembrandt Hotel. “And I hope it will be a sunny day.” she concluded with a lovely smile before entering the building.

-

_6:20am._

  
The door slowly opened, the lights of the hallway creating shadows on the oak floor as he silently entered the 35m square room. He removed his trench coat and hung it on the coat hanger on the right side of the door, then stepped deeper into the room once the door was closed. On the left was a wooden door leading to the bathroom and in front of him, a window behind thick beige curtains. His gaze then fell on Ihrin, peacefully sleeping in one of the twins beds, just next to the window and he tried to suppress a laugh as he noticed sacramental bread being crushed all around her bed. He chuckled quietly as he made his way to the other bed and sat gracefully before noticing a note on his night table: “Please don’t forget to let the keycard on the table as I have appointments during the day.”. He looked at the young woman once more, then at the papers placed on her night table, full with annotations and doodles of maps and buildings: probably some of her thesis notes. 

With a sigh he layed back on the bed, crossing his hands on his chest as he looked at the ceiling in an attempt to distract himself from her pulse and the sound of her breathing as she slept. He eyed her once more, his eyes falling on her jugular perfectly visible from where he stood, yet out of his reach. She really was a clever woman; she never removed her crucifix, not even for a second; she had a bottle spray full of holy water in her bag and now she even used sacramental bread. Where had she even found it? She wasn’t expecting him to follow her to Romania, so she could not have taken it from England. He supposed he had to thank Agatha for giving her the idea through her notes. Taking his eyes off of her, he took his phone out of the inner pocket of his jacket and started to scroll down, noticing a few messages from Frank, then notifications.

The faint noises of someone typing on a phone finally reached her still sleepy ears, making her sigh. She opened one eye, then the other and stared at the vampire swiping on his phone.

 _“Vlad Dracula you have to be kidding me!_ ” She exclaimed with a mix of annoyance and amusement in her voice as she sat on the bed, raising a brow when he innocently turned his head toward her. “Is that… The Tinder App?” She asked, pushing the blankets away as she got up, revealing light pink lace pajamas.

“It’s my food app…” Smiling, he turned to his phone once more before coming back to her as he noticed her sleeping clothes, a grin slowly appearing on his lips. “You took the time to change, I see.”. He let his gaze linger on her as she crossed her arms, her cheeks slightly reddened.

“Just focus on your ‘food app’ Dracula, I’m not on the menu.” She offered him a sly smile as she headed to her luggage to take her suits then looked at him. “You should consider cleaning up a bit when I’ll have left,” she pressed a finger on the corner of her lips “you have leftover there.”, she gently threw pocket tissues at him with a knowing smile before heading to the bathroom to change quickly as the Count opened the tissue pack with a straight face.

“This is interesting…” He started, raising his voice as he heard the water running in the bathroom, chuckling as she cursed in romanian about the coolness of the water.

“What is?” Ihrin asked as she showered quickly without waiting for the water to get warmer, then dried herself and got dressed. There was no other sound than her putting on her apricot trousers and silk black lace cami, and she had no trouble hearing his reply.

“How you pointed it out as a mere detail, Ihrin.” She could hear him smile as he talked, and she fixed her hair in a messy bun allowing strands of curly hair to fall on her left shoulder before putting on her apricot stand up collar blazer with black contrast trim and black heels. 

“It’s your sustenance, Count.” She stated as she exited the bathroom, looking at him while putting pearl earrings, then headed toward her handbag to place her papers and phone. “I am well aware that you feed on blood, given what you are.”. She turned toward him once ready, an eyebrow raised as she crossed her arms. “How else did you expect me to react?”.

“Where are you going?” He considered her for a moment with a thin smile. “You’re very elegant today.”, he offered her a quizzical expression, waiting for her to reply.

“I already told you: I have several appointments today.” Ihrin calmly explained as she eyed her watch. “And I really ought to go now, or I’ll be late.” She searched her bag for a piece of paper before walking to his bed and extended it to him. “Here’s the address where you can find me if there is an emergency.” She insisted on the last word as she bore into his eyes. “I’m taking a leap of faith here, don’t prove me wrong.”. She let him take the card and exhaled deeply, trying to remain relaxed. 

“What kind of meeting?” He smiled innocently as she lifted a brow at him with a sly smile as their eyes met. “I’m just being curious, Ihrin.” No, he was not just being curious. She eyed him for a moment, trying to identify the expression on his face, and smiled softly.

“My thesis defence.” She cleared her throat then straightened herself. “The sun sets at 20:08 this evening, local hour. You can join me at the University Square if I’m not here by then.” She walked toward the door, opening it before turning toward him one last time. “Please, do not start a war while I’m gone.”, she offered him an amused smile as he nodded, then closed the door behind her.

-

She played with the takeaway coffee cup in her left hand as she looked at the Faculty of History on the other side of the Bulevardul Regina Elisabeta. The first copy of her thesis in her right hand, she dreaded entering the imposing building and felt anxiety reaching her as she thought of her promoter. What if it wasn’t good enough? What if he could not understand that she needed more research work before finalizing her thesis? What if they found it redundant and useless? What would happen of her dream: the first Romanian woman and historian to publish such a complete and accurate biography of Vlad the Third. The first one to tell the entire truth about a complex character that helped to shape the country they knew today.

She nibbled her lower lip as she put her papers back in her bag and took out her phone, scrolling a moment until she found the number she was looking for.

“ _Missing me already?”_ She could tell he was smiling as he spoke, and immediately regretted the phone call. Why had she phoned him in the first place? She had no need to be reassured, and certainly not by him.

“ _I just wanted to remind you that we are leaving Bucharest tonight._ ” She looked around her, eyeing some students making their way to the faculty. “ _Make sure that you’ve packed everything before leaving the hotel. We’ll take the luggages after my last meeting._ ” She heard nothing for a few seconds, then heard him chuckled. “ _What is it?_ ”

“ _How do you say again… Ah yes: ‘Break a leg’ Doctor Munteanu!_ ” He hung up before she could reply, leaving her glaring at her phone for a few seconds until a bashful smile played on her lips. 

It was normal for her to be nervous about the meeting, but as she looked at the screen, she realised she had been dealing with far more stressful and dangerous things than a thesis defence. If she had been able to survive auditioning an actual vampire; to face a strigoi in a cemetery and finish it; if she had been able to live for so long while becoming acquainted with Dracula; she had what it takes to pass her thesis defence. Feeling now more confident, she crossed the street and entered the faculty of History and turned left in the hallway to take the elevator, ready to present her work.

-

“It is really good to see you, Ihrin.” Bodgan Imanoglu started as he eyed his former colleague currently sipping her lemonade, both of them seated in wooden chairs at the terrace of the _Marttinez Centrul Vechi_ restaurant, enjoying the last rays of the sun as it set behind the buildings of the capital and giving a golden colour to the white building next to them. “I am glad you could make some time for the lecture this afternoon.”.

“And I am very happy to see you too, Bodgan.” the young woman offered a smile as she placed her glass on the wooden table. “It was my pleasure to offer some insights on the subject, even if I stand for his adversary.” She chuckled softly and checked the time on her phone.

“Ah yes, Vlad the Third.” he smiled and took a sip from his coffee. “What did your proponent say, about your thesis?” He played with the napkin next to his cup, then lifted his almond shaped green eyes toward her. “You know that if you need another point of view, I have acquaintances in Istanbul who could help.”.

“That’s very nice of you, Bodgan, but I’ve already searched in the ottoman archives.” She leaned back into her chair and elegantly crossed her legs. “They also portrait him as a vile monster; it is the truth that I am seeking, not more propaganda.”. They smiled at each other until she glanced at her phone. 

_Istanbul_. Ihrin still couldn’t believe that after everything she studied she never had the opportunity to visit that magnificent city. The historian she was could only imagine the beauties it still had to offer, were you observant enough.

“Can I offer you something else?” her Turkish friend asked kindly. “Maybe a desert?”

“I’m still fasting, actually.” She smiled at this, looking around them as the night settled. “And to be honest I still need to go back to the hotel, since I leave Bucharest tonight.”, she smiled. “I need to investigate other sites around Romania in order to finalise my thesis.”

“You could leave in the morning.” He started, frowning. “You know the roads are not the safest at night.” Concerned could be read on his features as he looked at her; if he only knew…

“I know this, but my colleague has a tight schedule I’m afraid.” She smiled to herself, almost chuckling at her own answer which made Bodgan raise a brow. “He…”, she hesitated on the words to use, her smile discreetly widening. “He’s quite special.”.

“That’s the colleague you met in London, right?” He studied her face as she looked at the purple pansies growing in the flower boxes next to the terrace. “What’s his name again? Vlad…”

“Vlad Balaur.” A deep voice came from behind him,making Bodgan slightly jump in surprise as Ihrin turned her attention toward them and lifted a brow at the vampire who answered with a childish grin. “Good evening, Miss Munteanu.” he greeted her as he placed his hand on the chair next to hers. “May I?” He waited for her to nod before eyeing the man sitting in front of him.

“Oh! Bodgan, allow me to introduce you Vlad Balaur.” Ihrin finally turned to him with a thin smile before eyeing the vampire. “Mister Balaur, this is Bodgan Imanoglu, one of my colleagues from the University of Bucharest.” She fixed her gaze on the Count as he seized the hand Bodgan had extended, shaking it firmly with a charming smile. “I was not expecting you so soon.”

“Well” Dracula started as he gracefully sat and turned his attention toward her, “as you know, we are leaving in a few hours and the food at the hotel seemed… insipid.” He eyed her, a gleam of mischief in his dark eyes, her heartbeat already quickening as he spoke. “I was in the mood for something more... exotic.” He eyed Bodgan with a sly smile as he leaned in his chair. 

“ _Don’t you start…_ ” Ihrin muttered under her breath so that he’d be the only one hearing, earning herself a grin from the vampire who seemed highly amused by the situation. “Mister Balaur has been helping me with my research lately.” She spoke more loudly with a smile, and finished her drink while eye-siding the Count.

“This is a remarquable project.” Bogdan commented. “ And well written as well.” He smiled at Ihrin. “You describe him in a different light, which had never been done before. And the psychological analysis that you make, it’s quite impressive.”

“Yes, it’s almost as if she knew him personally.” Dracula added with a smirk that turned into a grin as she discreetly stabbed his foot with her heel under the table, while she pretended to laugh at his comment and discreetly offered him an icy glance. 

“Indeed.” Bogdan laughed slightly as he looked for a waiter, before looking back at the tall and dark man in front of him once one of them made their way toward them. “Are you an historian yourself, mister Balaur?” 

“I’d rather make History than study it.” He offered a charming smile to the young man and barely held back a laugh as Ihrin clicked her tongue in impatience.

“Well, as lovely as this little chat was Bogdan, we really ought to leave now.” She rose from her chair, encouraging Dracula to do the same. “Thank you for the drink.” She offered him a lovely smile before eyeing the vampire with incistance.

“Must we already?” He mused as he smiled at her. “I haven’t even had a proper meal yet.” He turned his attention toward Bogdan. “Do you drink, mister Imanolgu?” 

“Have a nice evening Bogdan.” Ihrin cut them as she grabbed the vampire by the arm and forced him to follow her further down the street, only letting go of his arm once out of sight of her colleague. “ _Are you completely out of your mind?!_ ” She almost yelled as she eyed him. 

“ _Ihrin_...” He laughed heartily, eyeing her as she put her hands on her hips, her lovely face now flaming. “What could possibly have happened? Him driving a stake through my heart?” he kept laughing as she looked heavenward with a sigh.

“You’re impossible, you know that?!” She snapped, turning her head toward him as he kept chuckling. 

“Yes, this is something I often heard ladies say about me.” He grinned as her cheeks reddened and she stared at the street in front of them, refusing to meet his gaze.

“I don’t know what’s preventing _me_ from driving a stake through your heart.” He scoffed as they resumed their walk toward the hotel.

“First, you’d never be able to properly finish your thesis.” He pointed out with a sly smile, before turning his head toward her. “And secondly, I believe you’d miss me.”

“Oh would I now?” She laughed before looking back at him, crossing her arms.

He looked at her for a moment, listening carefully before smiling as her heartbeat reached his ears.

“You mentioned leaving Bucharest.” He waited for her to confirm before continuing. “May I ask where we are going?”

“ _Târgoviște_.” She answered as she entered the hotel with him to get their suitcases back.


End file.
